Miis Go To Hogwarts
by Fireking492
Summary: An adventure in the wizarding world featuring, Miis, Yugioh characters, me, my best friend, Fluffy Afro, and The Wacky Clowns plus the usual Harry Potter crew! Expect chaos, comedy, and twists on the classic Yugioh-Harry Potter crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1: The Letter and Diagon Alley**

 **Author's Notes: Hey readers! I thought I might as well work on this while my best friend(Deathwalker) is unable to chat with me.. Anyway, if you don't know, this is obviously not just a Yugioh and Harry Potter crossover but also, a Miitopia one as well! For those of you who read my Tribute To Firehawk story, I have decided not to renovate my first fanfiction because well, somewhat rewriting an 80,000 word fanfic would take forever and it would remind me of bad memories I dont wanna talk about.. On a happier note than all that, Chapter 10 of The Saga Of Fun Land will be out soon! Since this is a crossover, I will have a lot of creative freedom which Im very happy about! This story will be VERY interesting as not only will there be some of my miis and me going to Hogwarts but also, my best friend, some of his miis, and important Yugioh characters will also be going! This ought to be fun, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter(takes place the same day as Chapter 8 of The Saga Of Fun Land for the first part of it and then months later you shall see what I mean)! Now, let the story BEGIN!**

Woah.. being transported at beyond light speed from the ACNL world and back to Earth is always mind boggling! Now that Im back in my bedroom with the letter still where it was, I notice that Austin is back!

I quickly open the letter and read it outloud to Austin " _Warrior/Musician Adam and Pop Star Austin.. Cincinnati, Ohio, USA.. Large Bedroom to the left of steps.. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Order Of Merlin First Class Grand Sorc. Chef Warlock Supreme Mugwump International Confed Of Wizards.. Dear, we are pleased to inform you both that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. You will be entering at 5th year level so we will help you find people to help you catch up. If you have any questions, please send your own letter back as soon as you can. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_ "

After reading all that, I say in shock to Austin "This is crazy! Also, we don't have any animal to transport a reply.."

We hear a friendly call as my phoenix shows up "Well I guess that solves that problem! I shall tear a page out of my sketchbook and I will use that paper as the response letter! I shall ask if we can start our adventure in the wizarding world on November 13th because I have some sort of strange feeling that that's the perfect date to do so!" Austin gives me a thumbs up and 5 minutes later, the letter is done and my phoenix takes it away through dimensions! Before either of us can even make a noise, a reply letter comes back already(while I was writing the letter, Austin took out the supply list and looked at it btw)!

I read out the reply quickly to Austin " _Yes that is perfectly fine. Hagrid will pick you up from the Leaky Cauldron and take you to Diagon Alley 9 AM that morning. I expect you both to come see me and Dumbledore after your dinner the next day._ "

Austin then says to me "Well, thats all I gotta know! I will be back in this house on November 13th! See ya on Halloween!" We wave goodbye at each other and Austin goes..

 **Warning: Initiating super ultra time skip to pretty obvious date..**

"We will, we will rock you! Sing it!" Suddenly, a familiar voice sings "We will rock you!" Instead of leaving the bathroom as I intended, I turn around to see none other than Austin himself so I react with "Sheesh dude! You scared the flip out of me, you element of surprise ninja! How did you get here now and of all places?"

Austin replies "Time magic!" I say in response "Okay Austin, stop trying to be Time Wizard! Wait wait wait! You actually did use Time Wizard to get here?!" Austin nods and I go on a minor freakout "How does that even work? Where did you even get Time Wizard? You're breaking the laws of space-time man!" Austin laughs so hard(I really don't blame him for laughing honestly) from my reactions(thank goodness the exhaust fan is on or else my dad and brother would hear us and some chaos would ensue) when he says "Im actually shocked that it actually worked and brought me here.. Although, Brayden and Julia were powering up Time Wizard, I still thought the plan would fail and do something weird but nothing went wrong! Anyway, let's go!"

Before he can use Time Wizard to take us to the Wizarding World, I say "Hold up dude, hold up! I haven't even gotten a shower or anything! Wait for me in the garage starting at 9:50 and then after I go in there, we go okay?" "Okay, Adam! I will be there on the dot!" "Alright, see ya later Austin!" Right after, he disappears!

 **Warning: Code 9001, short time skip activated!**

After brushing my teeth, I go into the garage to supposedly get a bottle of water but the real reason is to go to the wizarding world with Austin! After going in the garage I see Austin with a familiar person.. "Austin, why do you have Newt Scamander with you?" Austin answers "Well.. He was sent here by something to create this silencing spell so no one could hear us while we are here together!" "Ok Austin but, there's a problem.. Newt Scamander is from like 1930 or something and I imagine that we will have Harry Potter in the same class as us so that's like 1990s or something.."

Newt spoke up before Austin could by saying "Im really just here to help you guys get to the wizarding world without being caught! Now then, I have this cup here that will get us to the wizarding world so we all have to hold it! 1.. 2.. 3!" After going through an almost eye and ear bleeding experience, we finally arrive and Newt leaves very quickly!

After realizing that Im still in my pajamas, I say to Austin "Erm.. Im only in my pjs dude.." He replies "Oh don't worry, we are in Diagon Alley after all! My number told me we should go to Gringotts first! Go go go go go!" "Alright, Austin! Hey, wait for me!" After getting to Gringotts, a goblin comes to us and says "Both of you, follow me! We have been expecting you.."

As instructed, we follow the goblin and go inside a room where Griphook is and he says "Welcome to Gringotts! The reason we had you both sent here is because you Adam have some inheritances and we obviously didn't want to separate you two.. Now, Adam please prick your finger with this dagger and have blood flow onto this piece of parchment.."

I do as I was told and soon enough the parchment reads(Im not showing everything on it because of my privacy concerns): _Inheritance Sheet, Name: Warrior Adam, Age: 15, Magic/Abilities/Conditions: Shadow Mage, Fire User, Guitarist, Death Painter, Warrior powers, Heat Control/Immunity, Scoliosis(slight), Power Draw, Master Comedian, Mental Insanity(35%), Nearsightedness(negated by magic at times), Dolphin Patronus(not unlocked yet), several familiars(two undiscovered), Multi-style Vocalist, Intelligence, 50% male 50% feminine, and Lordships(from various worlds): Hufflepuff, Ancient Warriors Clan, Deutsche, Animal Crossing.._

After reading all that, I say to Griphook "Can you explain why in the world I have any lordships and what they are from?" He nods and answers "You have been hand selected by Helga Hufflepuff herself to be the heir to her vault and lordship! Animal Crossing came from you becoming mayor of that town in New Leaf.. Your German blood has made you the heir of the Deutsche lordship! Lastly, your number is one of the most legendary warriors so you also can take up lordship of the Ancient Warriors Clan! Now, let's go down to the vaults you can access after you take up your lordships!"

5 minutes later and I have done that with the one lordship ring visible being the Hufflepuff one and now, we have arrived at the Animal Crossing vault! Outside of it is a statue of Tortimer to which I say "Open up for the Animal Crossing lord/mayor!" The statue moves over, I go inside, and the door closes right behind me.. Inside really isnt much(like I expected) but the stuff there is quite amazing!

A metal made out of bells(I wonder what I might need this for honestly) and platinum tools(shovel, net, fishing rod, and watering can) which seem to be much much faster than other tools and cant break! After taking all the stuff and putting them in a backpack with so much space given to me by Austin, I get out of there and we head to the Deutsche vault!

Once I get inside it, I find some tree wood from Germany, cards of the German leaders since after WW2, a Federal Republic of Germany Flag(the version with a bird on and symbol thing on it), a detailed map of Germany, Austria, and Switzerland, and all albums and merch from Scorpions and Rammstein(Germanys 2 greatest bands)! I grab everything and we move onto the warrior vault! I summon my sword from the Animal Crossing world and hold it up high for the big warrior statue that is in front of the door to see!

The statue shouts in a booming loud voice "You have permission to access the vault, young chosen warrior.. The door only opens for you now.. Use the items inside wisely.." I quickly enter the vault and I am amazed at what's inside(so much so that it even beats the previous vault)! First, there's a flaming red stone so powerful that it almost sends me flying but I pick it up and put it away without much issue! The next thing is a whole lot of dynamite(I don't know why its there honestly) so I put it away in a different part of the backpack than everything else(I also summon my guitar which is also my duel disk at times, deck, and synthesiser and put em in the backpack along with my sword as well)! The third thing is a whole suit of armor which I put on(except for the helmet which goes in my backpack for now) and it perfectly suits my tastes in armor!

After doing that, I get an idea so I imagine my super cool glam/punk/shock rock/heavy metal style outfit going over my armor and it comes right on perfectly! Now I feel really good! The fourth thing is a set of support cards(a lot like those Zexal Weapon cards) for my number card which I happily put away right after!

The last thing or rather being is a house elf clad in armor! When I see him, I say in my kind voice "Hey there, little dude! Im Adam, the new heir of this vault what's yours?" The house elf replies "Hi! Im Roddy! Please to meet you, sir! As soon as you took up your lordship of the clan, I instantly bonded to you! I will serve as your personal elf from now on, Master Adam! You can call me anytime!" "Alright, Roddy! But, please don't call me master.. You may be my house elf but just like my friends, I regard you as an equal! My only command besides that right now is for you to stay with me at all times before my first class session at Hogwarts except when I go into vaults here at Gringotts! Now, let's go!" "Okay!"

After leaving that vault, we go straight to the Hufflepuff vault! I hold out my ring to a giant statue of a Badger and quickly let in to the vault! Inside shockingly enough is a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff whose life spirit obviously went into the portrait after her death.. When she spots me, she says to me "Ah, hello my heir! Your extreme loyalty especially to your closest friend, your miis, Scorpions, and your dad is undoubtedly enough to make you worthy of the Hufflepuff lordship! Also, can you take me with you and place me wherever you will stay for now?" "Sure I will also look at all the stuff in here after I put you away!" "Alright, you don't know how happy you make me feel and go, take all the essential stuff here!"

I nod, put her away, and grab all the stuff! What I grab is: A cool stash with a Hufflepuff Crest on it(it also instantly has a German Flag, USA Flag, Ohio Flag, Cincinnati Flag, Pizza Emoji, Sword icon, number symbol, Rainbow Flag, Koaster Kids logo, skull symbol, guitar icon, and microphone icon all show up instantly), yellow orb, and a bag of 2 million Galleons!

After getting out of the vault me, Roddy, Austin, and Griphook go back to Griphooks office where he says "One more thing before you go.. Dumbledore is a very corrupt man and we, the Goblin Nation wish to ally with the Justice Enforcers as we know you and Austin are the leaders of it! As they say, united we stand, divided we fall.." I reply "We accept your request for an alliance! Now then, we must get some shut eye, see ya around Griphook!" "Farewell chosen one.."

We then go to the Leaky Cauldron and rent a room for a night! I use some Shadow Magic to set a really loud alarm clock to wake us up at 6:30 so we can go buy our stuff for Hogwarts and because I sense that Hagrid wants to meet us at 7! I then say to Roddy and Austin(after hanging Helga's portrait), "Come on, lets sleep together!" They nod and after that, we fall asleep ready for the excitement of the next day!

 **Skip to the next morning and we wake up exactly at 6:30!** Once we do, I ask Roddy "Can you go and get some pancakes for the both of us?" "Right away, I will be back soon!" "Alright, thanks man!" 2 minutes later and, Roddy came back with the requested pancakes! Me and Austin gave our thank yous and I shocked them both with my eating speed! 10 minutes later and, we are outside waiting for Hagrid(everything is packed up already)!

Not even a minute passes when, I see some really familiar faces! I see my best friend Isaac with his miis, my miis, Fluffy Afro, and the Wacky Clowns! "What are you guys doing here?" I ask almost instantly and Isaac responds with "We are going to Hogwarts too, bro!" "Woah, I actually forgot that you, my miis, and your miis would, Isaac but I didn't expect Fluffy or the clowns! Now we wait for Hagrid to show up!" "Yep!"

Due to being bored while waiting, I say "Alright guys, let's summon our instruments and Rock N Roll!" After that, we have a short high energy performance that has me act like a complete madman and the songs we perform are: Smells Like Skyline, cover of Infernal Death by Death, cover of SMF by Twisted Sister, and cover of Breaking The Law by Judas Priest! When I see that its 6:58, I announce to the crowd that has gathered, "Next motherfer is getting our METAL! This is how we do things in the non-magical world! Good day, wizarding world and rock on!"

Right after saying that, I smash an acoustic guitar that I randomly found and everyone including me packs everything up while the crowd stands there shocked at the extreme music that is almost completely foreign to them! Then, Hagrid appears "Are ye people the exchange students I was informed to pick up? And what were you just doing?" I answer for everyone by saying "Yes we are ze exchange students! Also, we were just kicking butt with Hard Rock, Heavy Metal, and Death Metal music!" "Alright, I don't know what any of that music is but ye people must go get your supplies and based on ya ages, you will be placed in different years accordingly at Hogwarts!"

Me and everyone else shout in unison "LET'S DO THIS!" We then go straight to Ollivanders which Im very happy to start with(the crowd dispersed rather quickly)! Once we get in Ollivander says "I have been expecting all of you for a long time, who wants to go first?" I beat all the energetic miis at answering surprisingly(especially with Carlos who can go crazy at the sight of food) by saying "Me!" "Alright but first, you must have your wand hand measured.." I quickly comply and let the measuring tape measure my right arm and 2 minutes later, Ollivander tells me "Let's try this one, 9 inches, unicorn hair, cypress, and slightly yielding flexibility!" I give it a wave and KABOOM! The whole roof of the place FLIES OFF!

Right after however Ollivander easily uses magic to put the roof back where it belongs to my further shock, amusement, and amazement! While I zone out as a result of that craziness, Ollivander gets out another wand after putting that wand away and he says "This is 10 inches, Acacia, slightly yielding flexibility, and Phoenix core!" I give it a fast wave and I quickly hear a sizzling sound and I turn around to see Fluffy`s hair on fire! Seeing this, Carlos uses his thief moves to quickly put out the fire! No one even Carlos cant help but laugh really hard! I find it even more hilarious because well Fluffy has the biggest hair out of anyone and that his hair has survived another incident of insanity!

After a few more wands and after I laugh maniacally at the destruction caused(one blows up the shop door, another one knocks down a bunch of boxes with wands in them, and yet another one shatters a whole window all of which Ollivander fixes up freaky fast), Ollivander gives me a wand that I sense is very promising and says "Here you are, 13 inches, Pear wood, Dragon Heartstring Core, and Slightly Yielding Flexibility!" I give this wand a peaceful like wave and out comes a non-destructive flame informing me that this is the wand that has decided to choose me and it fits my personality perfectly(I researched wand stuff before coming to the wizarding world)!

Brayden and Julia decline getting wands because they already have their own(Brayden is a Great Sage and Julia is a mage) and surprisingly, everyone else gets their compatible wands with hardly any incidents(I will tell you what wands certain people got some other time)! I guess that makes sense since virtually everyone is more mentally stable than me.. Anyway, we get our books and other stuff I don't need to go over at other stores.. We then finally go to the only store as exciting as Ollivanders, the magical creatures store!

As soon as we go in, I ask the shopkeeper "Hey, do you have any more dangerous and exotic creatures?" The shopkeeper nods and replies "Follow me.." Me and the shopkeeper go to the back of the store where I find a scorpion that oddly enough looks a whole lot like the scorpion I made in ceramics class back in my world..

While looking at the scorpion, I say "Aww, look at you! You're so cute and cool that Im definitely adopting you, little guy! I will call you Rudolf after the founder of my favorite bands Scorpions, Rudolf Schenker from Hannover, Germany!" I have Roddy my new house elf hold the cage Rudolf is in after convincing him that Rudolph isnt gonna hurt him and that Rudolf is a nice little scorpion! I also see a brownish little snake that also catches my eye! While observing the tiny little snake, I say "Woah! You are just as cute as Rudolf! Now what to call you.. You look like you belong in a desert so I will call you Cactey! Sharp and deadly but innocent just like a cactus out in the desert!" I pay for both Rudolf and Cactey and put em inside yet another pocket of my cool, new, and spacious backpack while thanking Roddy and the shopkeeper!

I look over at what everyone else got and see that Isaac got a cat, Austin, Julia, Brayden, and Carlos got little puppies, Dominic also got a cat(a very lazy one at that), Fluffy, the clowns, and Madison got owls, and Lauren got a Pygmy Puff!

After going outside of the store, things get wacky when suddenly, a vampire comes from who knows where and bites into my left arm.. In reaction, I scream in a Rob Halford like voice "Geeeeeeeeeet ooooooooof meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Right after, I kick at the vampire and eventually get him to stop sucking my blood but the vampire stands there laughing eviley so I say "Oh were you expecting me to become a vampire that would become your mind slave? Well, too bad!"

Since the strupid vampire was on my left arm for 30 seconds, I take Rudolf out of his cage and very bravely jab his stinger near where the bite mark is thinking that the scorpion venom would be enough to keep myself under control! I roar in pain like a dragon but, my efforts are successful, I pet Rudolf, and put Rudolf right back into his cage! I glare at the vampire and ask "So what are still doing here?" The vampire answers "Since my plan to turn you into my powerful mind slave failed, I challenge you to a battle! Since Im the lord of the vampire clan around here, if you win you will overthrow me and become the new leader but if I win, you and your familiars become my servants forever!"

I smirk and reply "I accept your challenge but be warned, you have just made a grave mistake that will gravely cost you! I know now that you know that Im powerful but let's see just how much you know! To enforce the terms of this battle here are my shadow friends!" A shadow dome surrounds us and the battle begins! I put on my warrior helmet and switch to having on my armor on and fuse with the chaos form of my number card! Through the sting and bite comes new powers!

I laugh like a maniac "Oh how far you have underestimated me! I have a very good heart but sometimes, I gotta get destructive to fight the likes of you!" I then pull out my guitar and let out a long Death Metal riff with a lot of afternoise followed by a Super Spin Slash and a fireball! The combination does a lot of damage to the vampire who then sends a flurry of bats after me so I say "You know what's better than a swarm of bats? A swarm of DEEP FRIED bats!" Using my fire powers, I deep fry all the bats to death and they smell surprisingly good!

I counter once more by using some dynamite turned invisible on the vampire and it does the desired effect, doing critical damage to the dumb vampire! The vampire grunting summons his group of 500+ vampire friends who all try to attack me.. But, I say "Alright, lets even the odds shall we? From your graves, rise up fallen monsters of Miitopia! Rise up and defeat these vampires the cheater called forth!" Soon enough, 500+ of the most powerful monsters in Miitopia show up zombified! After the vampire followers are defeated, the Miitopia monsters go beyond their graves while the vampire leader looks weak and exhausted already!

Using that to my advantage, I announce to him "You big cheater! You called forth your friends which forced me to use the Shadow Realm to summon a bunch of monsters! Since you technically broke the agreement, you have instantly lost and I get to decide what to do with you! First, I become the new Vampire Lord as agreed upon in the agreement! Next, your power is absorbed by mine! Lastly, your soul is forfeited to the shadows!" The vampire screams in pain and terror as I suck away all his power, I become the new Vampire Lord(I also get a Vampire Clan Lordship ring), and his soul is sealed away by the shadows hopefully for good!

When the shadows disappear(I put my helmet away and my rock star clothes go back on right away), the defeated vampires wake up and bow to me chanting "All hail Vampire Lord Adam! All hail Vampire Lord Adam!" The top vampire of them comes up and asks "So what are you gonna do as our new lord?" I answer "Well, first of all, command all of you to never do evil acts again! Secondly, I form the Multiverse Defense Pact with you guys, my Justice Enforcers, and the Goblin Nation! Thirdly, I want all of you to get medical supplies and other emergency non-magical supplies by buying from convenience stores as me and my friends going to Hogwarts with me might need those at times! Also, I want to know what was up with the former Vampire Lord and why all of you are treating me without hatred.."

The vampire nods and says "Yes, we will follow all our orders and get what you requested! Before I begin my explanation, my name is Tor Nash, the 2nd in command in the clan! Alright, the previous Vampire Lord was called Zedkiel Green and he was the only lord of vampires, ruling for over 400 years.. 100 years in and our clan was chased out of Transylvania and we were forced to move here to Britain losing about half of our people.. When Zedkiel came to power by crushing all opposition when the clan was founded, he started a non-disturbed iron fist rule forcing us to do everything for him including when he tried to defeat you by summoning all of us.. We all know that our lives will very much improve now that you have overthrown Zedkiel from power! We will now get what you requested and send it secretly to wherever you end up staying in Hogwarts! Farewell, my lord!" I reply "Thanks for all the information and see ya around!"

After that, all the vampires went away to do their task and I don't have to explain anything to anyone of my friends coz they heard it all! On the way to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Austin(my current boyfriend) and Isaac(my best friend) make sure to be as close to me as possible which I somewhat chuckle at.. Once we get to the store, I decide to go first under the whole let's get this over with mentality! I request that my Hogwarts robes be designed similar to my rock star outfit and give Madam Malkin extra money to do so very quickly! I also buy Dragon Hide Gloves to complete this look! After everyone else orders their robes, Julia and Brayden use their combined mage powers to help Madam Malkin finish all the robes extremely fast!

She gives us all our robes with a very sincere thank you and we head out straight to the train station! Hagrid gives us all our tickets and leaves very quickly! Before I could forget, I call out mentally the Spidey the spider, Ender the Enderman, Shadow the Ender Dragon, and Joe the Iron Golem to come to the wizarding world! After doing so, I notice everyone but Isaac looking very very confused as to why Hagrid left us specifically in front of a brick support wall so I motion all of them to trust me and follow me into the the support thing and we quickly board the Hogwarts Express since its about to depart! Find out where we sit and how the train ride goes in the next chapter of this..

 **Authors Notes: Whew! This was very fun to write! Hope you guys all liked it! If you did, I highly recommend that you review it! I unfortunately will not have much of a schedule for this as I like doing other things too.. The next fanfic thing Im working on is definitely chapter 10 of my story The Saga Of Fun Land(I will also upload chapters 3 and 4 of my Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns story) which will be out hopefully by Thursday as it takes place on that day because of ACNL`s Harvest Festival! Heres a hint for chapter 2 of this: things will get very chaotic(even more so than the destruction in Ollivanders)! Anyway, see ya readers next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 2: All Aboard The Hell Train**

 **Author's Notes: Hi readers! I have nothing to say for this so, let's begin shall we?**

We end up sitting down at the last compartment of the train and somehow get all our stuff within a small area(room expansion spell that Griphook taught me really helped)! After settling in, we see Hermione, Harry, and Ron.. Spotting us, Hermione asks "Umm.. Do you mind if we sit with you? There's no other compartments that aren't full.."

Carlos beats me to the reply saying "Heck yeah! Go right ahead!" In reaction, I say "Aww, you beat me to it.." "Well, get wrecked!" "Hey that's my line" "Hehehehe!" "I swear if you become a Slytherin, someone will owe me 100 Galleons! You're so sneaky, clever, and speedy!"

Hermione cuts in asking "What was all that about?" I laugh and say "Well, Carlos is a bit of a nut and troll.. Anyway, we got a lot of explaining to do including some things that will need to be kept secret.. Btw, why are so many students like you guys here on the train in November? Also, we got a pest problem! I am suspicious of your friend Ron so can you get him out of range?" Hermione replies "Well, we were all allowed to check out Diagon Alley this morning as classes are cancelled today because of several transfers coming to make the day including you guys Im guessing.. Anyway, why are you suspicious?"

"Oh that makes a lot of sense! Moving on, I smell a rat.. Besides, he'll just be annoying about some of my friends being a little Slytherin like.." Ron shouts "Stupefy!" This causes me and Hermione to be stunned.. Unfortunately for Ron, Im still able to move my lips so I shout "Where are the Radioactive Chicken Heads when ya need em? Its time for some pest control! If Ron is actually innocent, I will definitely more than make up for this!"

As if on cue, the Radioactive Chicken Heads playing hilariously their song "Pest Control" with their lead singer, Carrot Topp trapping Ron in a prison of mutated fruits while singing.. Once the song is finished, Brayden frees me and Hermione and I say to the Radioactive Chicken Heads "Thanks guys! You are dismissed as we can talk without Ron hearing anything important!"

Right after they leave, Harry furiously asks "Why did you have that happen to my friend?! TELL ME!" I reply "Chill, chill, Harry! Here's the thing: I detected an insane amount of brainwashing within his mind.. Anyone from any of the 3 main wizarding factions could be responsible! Unfortunately, me nor any of my friends/allies currently have the power to wipe out the brainwashing coz its that powerful.. Now, will you calm down enough for me to tell a really long story which includes a crazy puppet, monsters, death eaters, and vampires?" Harry nods and I begin my tale of epic proportions..

After finally finishing it 30 minutes later surprisingly.. Harry and Hermione look absolutely shocked and I say "Oh Harry.. Why don't you explain your adventures to those of my group who don't know?" Harry responds "Alright, its only fair so sure!" After Harry finishes his story, Malfoy comes in suddenly with his two mini-King Kongs..

Before he says anything, I say to everyone "Guys, just ignore him.. He's a bully and wants to hurt people.. He`ll bug off if we ignore him for long enough!" Malfoy seems to have not heard the comment(Ron was released btw and isolated himself btw) as he says "Hello there Potter.. Seems you got more filthy mudbloods as friends.. Your friends are pathetic! Cant wait to humiliate you in Quidditch and win the house cup! If you had just become my friend, my father would have hooked you up with some stuff but no, you pick all those filthy mudbloods who dont even belong on this train!" Harry is about to try to beat Malfoy down when I tell him "I got this nimrod! You just sit back and watch the show!"

I quickly stand up and Malfoy gulps a little nervously as I look down at him and say "I cant believe scum like you exist! I was enjoying a conversation will all my friends when you forced it to cut short and insulted all of us! Here you are with your two 40:1 scale replicas of King Kong as if you are too weak on your own to bully anyone or you're just super spoiled, you stupid rich brat! Let's fight, you and me, one on one! I won't even use my new wand!" Malfoy scoffs unfrightened and a tad bit overconfident right before saying "Ha, you filthy mudblood cant beat me, a superior pureblood! Once I beat you, I will continue my harrassment! You're going down and Im going to make you cry to your mama! You have made a most foolish mistake!"

I say back smuggly "If anyone made a mistake, it was you not me!" "Whatever, filth.." Right after, Malfoy sends a cluster of dangerous spells at me which I simply dodge by some serious dancing! I counter by kicking him hard, causing him to clutch his stomach in pain with his left hand while he sends a green light after me with his right hand and wand.. I dodge again, throw expertly plotted punches, and disarm him!

Malfoy screams "Hey! You cant do that! Crabbe, Goyle, GET HIM!" I laugh once more and respond with "I wouldnt do that if I were you.. You broke the terms so I can unleash my most terrifying weapons! They may be cute and exotic but, I can guarantee you that they dont take lightly to me being harmed! Even without them, I can cause your demise in several other ways! I dont like killing or fighting unless necessary but you sent the killing curse after me! You made a huge mistake now youre gonna pay!" Crabbe and Goyle still try to get me so I shout "DEADLY PET SURPRISE!"

When I shout those words, my house elf Roddy releases Cactey and Rudolf(Roddy put em away after they finished their task) on the 3 sly clowns causing them to scream and run out with Malfoy shouting "Just you wait until my father hears about this!" I shout back "Whatever, daddies boy and blood supremist!" Hermione then speaks in a very shocked tone "I cant believe you just made them scream like little babies.." I chuckle madly and reply to her statement with "Little babies they are alright! If Malfoy messes with me again, I will make sure to wreck him where the sun dont shine! Now then, I have something to take care of.. Griphook come here from wherever as I need to discuss somethings with everyone!"

Griphook appears and asks "What is it that you wish to discuss, leader?" I answer "Well, now that everyone I need is here, I shall do some appointing within the pact! I hereby declare Austin my left hand man, Isaac my right hand man, Dominic head scientist, Brayden head of magic, Lauren head cook, Madeline health head, Carlos foreign relations, Ender and Smokeflare top generals, and Griphook goblin head! Now, I ask all those I have appointed, do you accept your positions?" They say in unison "Yeah!" I respond by stating "Alright, so let it be written, so let it be done! Today, we officially unite to combat our doers of evil! I already talked to Isabelle via my 3Ds and appointed her as well! If I did things right, I sent a vampire to my brother who has appeared in this world to help him out as soon as I overthrew Zedkiel! Btw, thanks Wacky Clowns for getting my brother to this world with your UFO! Now-"

I get cut off as we suddenly feel the train stop and all lights turn out.. Then, a big boom and scream that sounds like its coming from the front of the train happens.. I say "Great just great.. Here we are on the train that is dark in the middle of who knows where.. WTF, I expected a pretty normal train ride.. Why now? I sense a great and powerful darkness.. That is very familiar and unknown at the same time.. Perhaps there's a group I haven't encountered and one that I have.." Then, a dementor comes into our compartment and slowly sucks away our positive energy.. I yell "Everyone, think happy! We must exterminate this dementor or we will become shells of despair.. Lemme try first, I have never casted this spell but, its the only way the dementor can be destroyed.. Expecto Patronum!"

It fails but I keep trying it! Every second the dementor still exists, the harder it becomes to cast the spell and I fall closer to despair.. I weakly say after 10 more tries "I wont lose! I won't fall from grace and into despair! I refuse!" I think of one of my happiest memories, beating Miitopia`s storyline a week after I got the game and cast Expecto Patronum once more but this time, my dolphin patronus appears and wipes out the dementor so I remark "Well, that spell gives Exodia nearly a run for his money! Now then, let's go investigate the front of the train.." Everyone(except Ron who simply disappeared) nods their heads in agreement and we go to the front of the train where, a death eater and duelist who looks a little buggy have busted the train engine and are waiting for us..

I demand "Who are you 2? And why have you decided to take over the train?" The buggy duelist answers "Hehehehe! I was hoping to see you fall into our trap! Im Weevil Underwood and my bugs will beat you! My partner here is some guy following my new master Voldemort who has utilized the powers of the Orichalcos! I challenge you to a duel, if you win, this train will be back on its merry way but if you lose, Im afraid that your soul will be taken away as fuel to the Great Leviathan!" I take a laid back stance and declare "Alright bug boy, I accept your mistake of a challenge! All of my friends, please assist everyone on this train by getting rid of any other evil beings, I got this guy!" Me and Weevil shout in unison as our duel disks activate(my guitar transforms into my duel disk) "DUEL!"

I begin the duel by saying "Since you challenged me, I shall go first, I draw! I shall first summon one of my personal favorite cards, Achacha Archer in attack mode( _ATK: 1200, DEF: 600_ )! Since I normal summoned him, I will now direct one of his arrows to you! Take this, 500 points of effect damage! Next up, I activate the continuous spell, Permanent Level Modification! This unique card allows me to pick one monster attribute and change any monster that has that attribute as long as this card is in play to level 5! I pick fire attribute and in order to activate this card, I have to send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard! Finally, I place 2 cards face down and end my turn!"

 _Duelist Info: Me: 2 cards in hand, 8000 LP, 3 spells/traps on the field, and one monster.. Weevil: 5 cards in hand, 7500 LP, and 0 cards in play.._

Weevil chuckles madly and says "This is the turn where you start losing! Hehehehehe! I draw! First, I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode( _ATK: 1000, DEF: 1300_ )! Next, I activate DNA surgery, allowing me to change any and all monsters you play to insects! Along with that, I play Insect Barrier so none of your monsters can attack me! Here's the best part, I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos and also, Insect Armor With Laser Cannon to boost my bug`s attack points to 2200!" The Seal Of Orichalcos then comes down from far beyond the sky and traps me and Weevil in until the end of the duel.. No magic can fully penetrate the seal.. Not even the powers of the ancient and powerful Millenium Items..

Weevil then resumes his turn with the words(after this I dont say who is saying what until the duel is over since it gets repetitive fast) "Pinch Hopper, attack that archer!" "Not so fast, I activate one of my face downs, Half Unbreak! It not only saves my own monster from destruction but also, cuts the damage I take half! So I only lose 500 life points! Take that, bug face!" "No matter, you will still feel the pain" I clutch my chest in slight pain due to the Orichalcos effects.. "I end my turn, now its your turn! You still cant win, hehehehehehehehehe!"

"Okay then.. I draw a fresh new card! Now, I summon Smokeflare Incarnate( _ATK: 0, DEF: 2000_ ) in attack mode! In addition, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a card I sent away from my deck called Flame Armor Ninja in attack mode( _ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000_ )! Since my level changing spell is still in effect, that means I can build the overlay network with these 3 monsters! So I do that! Come forth from the deepest depths of my soul and aid me in this fight for survival behold Number 789: Smokeflare, Warrior Of Fiery Creation and Destruction( _ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000_ )! Also, I play my other face down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your DNA surgery card, meaning that my number is back to normal and I can attack! Also, when Smokeflare Incarnate is used to XYZ summon my number, he gains an extra 500 attack and defense points! Also, by detaching all 3 overlay units, Smokeflare`s attack points rise by another 1500 to 5500! Now then, Smokeflare attack Pinch Hopper and deal Weevil a world of hurt that he deserves!"

Weevil screams as Pinch Hopper is destroyed and his life points drops to 4200! "Hehehe, thanks to you I special summon my Insect Queen in attack mode( _ATK: 2200, DEF: 2400_ )!" "I set my last card face down and lucky you, Weevil for my turn is now over.."

 _Duelist Info: Me: 7500 LP, one monster, 0 cards in hand, 1 face down, and 1 spell in play.. Weevil: 4200 LP, 0 cards in hand, and one monster in play.._

"Finally! Hehehehehe, I draw! I summon my Shield Worm(Insect Queens attack points increase by 200) in defense mode(ATK: 800, DEF: 2000) and activate its effect, say bye bye to the top 2 cards in your deck!" "Ugg, you annoying jerk, fine!" "I cant hope to bring your monster down so I end my turn.." "Alright, Weevil this is the turn you lose! Thank you for making such dumb moves! I draw and activate the spell, Overlay Addition which allows me to pay 2000 life points per overlay unit I wish to put on my number by using monsters in my graveyard! I pay a very painful 6000 life points to add 3 and use them instantly to increase my numbers attack points to a whooping 7000! Ow! The pain is so overwhelming but Im so close to victory that I shouldn't give in at all! Smokeflare- attack- Insect- Queen with Volcanic Hot Slash!"

Weevil screams "NOOO!" as his life points drop at zero! When the seal takes his soul away, I watch in horror as Weevil pleads "Dont do this to me master!" But his plea falls on deaf ears and his soul is taken away with his body dropping down to the floor almost instantly.. The weird thing is that it looks like his body aged several decades after this happened just like what happened in Yugioh Zexal with people like Number 56: Gold Rats`s holder whose soul and number was taken away after he lost to the number hunter, Kite Tenjo..

I then comment "Welp.. Weevil was stupidly easy to beat.. They better give me someone who is more of a challenge next time coz Weevil became a dueling clown it seems.." Suddenly, all my friends clapped their hands and got the train moving again! Austin then gives me a big hug and says "I knew you would win!" I reply "Of course I did! Weevil was pathetically terrible in the duel after all.. I find it strange that his body aged though.. I might as well use this moment to tell all of you officially about number cards.. Basically, it all started in a showdown in a utopian city called Heartland City between Yuma Tsukumo and this guy called Shark where long story short, Shark was possessed by a number card and Yuma was given his own by a being named Astral.. After defeating Shark, Yuma participated in many crazy duels including dueling against Barians and at the end of the adventure, he dueled Astral after saving their worlds from Don Thousand.. Somehow, over 100 numbers besides the Barian numbers came to be so me and Austin both have our own number cards! Now then, let's hurry swiftly to our compartment!"

We all then do just that, sitting back in our compartments just in time for a person to open the door and ask "Does anyone want sweets?" Carlos jumps up and down while screaming "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE" I give him a very amused look and sigh "Alright fine, Carlos.. I will buy all the chocolate available please let everyone have some but otherwise, dont blame me if you end up moving so fast while sitting that you burn 25 calories a minute and have a heart rate of 100 beats per minute! Everyone, make sure to eat your chocolate when Carlos doesn't notice and hide it from him! Also, I will buy 25 of all the other sweets for all of us!"

The woman who asked that fateful question widens her eyes and says "Ok.. Here's all the sweets you ordered and now, I need the payment.." I hand her double the amount as thanks and she leaves amazed and very shocked! Seeing that Ron still hasn't returned, I ask Hermione "Hey, do you know where Ron went? Although I am very suspicious of him, I still wonder.." She replies "I heard he managed to get a compartment with his sister in it to squeeze in enough for him to sit down, dont worry about him!"

I nod my thanks and try to use the laptop I have on me but it wont turn on.. In reaction, I complain "What am I supposed to do now? Did the whole magical barrier against electronic devices seriously have to kick in already? Dominic and Brayden, do you guys know anything I can do to bypass the restriction?" Brayden answers for them both "Well, we know that electronic devices are powered by electricity so we should try powering all electronics with magical energies!" Dominic lets out a big yawn and adds "Yes we could theoretically do that but, the magic will probably overload the devices so we need to create something to be plugged in at all times to prevent overloading! No one wants burnt devices after all.."

I respond to their statements with "I forgot that we could use magic.. Anyway we should have the thing plug in where the earbuds would go with a cord leading from some sort of box thing to place the magic in so when the battery goes down, the magic just like electricity will escape the inner working of the devices and go somewhere else! Lemme draw a sketch later and you two can build it and make it work!" I look in surprise to see that everyone was really into listening the conversation (even Crazy Carlos)!

I then say to everyone "Dig in to the candy already guys!" Carlos excitedly opens up a chocolate frog package and watches in terror as a frog jump out causing him to let out a little scream! Harry opens up his own frog and bites its fricking head off saying "Come on, its only chocolate!" Carlos blushed in embarrassment causing my comforting instincts to kick in as Carlos eats the frog so I say "Carlos, its fine dude! You didn't know better, you'll be fine I promise!" Carlos looks emotionally better and consumes all his candy in just 1 flippin minute.. Wait, this has got to be some sort of joke, there's no way Carlos ate that much in one minute, I must be seeing things! I blink several times and see that I am indeed not under any stupid illusion!

After watching Carlos eat all his candy, I end up eating one of everything(except for the chocolate frogs which I ate 3 of and the Bertie Botts which I simply avoided for I dont want a foul taste in my mouth)! Probably the craziest part is that Carlos didn't get anything nasty in the Bertie Botts box.. After everyone else finished up eating their sweets, Hermione says to all of us in the compartment "We are going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon! I suggest that we all change into our robes.."

We all nod in agreement and I say with a very deep blush "We should have some privacy and the only 2 people here I feel comfortable changing around is Austin and Isaac.. We should split this super enlarged compartment with temporary walls and split off among those who are comfortable with changing around someone else and who wants to be alone during this.. Awkwardness is the worst so I dont want anyone to feel more awkward than I am right at this moment.."

Several people nod in sympathy(Im not naming names but a certain clown and a certain energetic and musical guy are among those who nod) and so, me, Brayden, Julia, Harry, and Hermione work together to create the temporary walls! When that's done, I tell Austin and Isaac "Before we change clothes, I gotta say that since Dumbledore wants me in his office with Professor McGonagall, I will definitely ask for the 3 of us and our other worldly friends to have our own exclusive dorm together although, if the wizarding world were unstable enough, I would definitely just create a dorm for all of us with a lot of help! Now then, lets get changing!" They both nod and 10 minutes later, we finish up changing followed by the walls being dissolved just 5 minutes after those 10!

After the walls come down, everyone including me react to the significant change in appearances with everyone! Then, Brayden asks me "So, about that sketch you promised to do.." I grin and reply "Dont worry, Im gonna get to it right now with my handy dandy sketchbook that I so happen to have in my backpack! Everyone, please socialize amongst yourselves until Im done with the sketch!" In a surprisingly short amount of time(30 minutes), I finish up the sketch and I gotta say, it turned it amazingly well!

I immediately call for everyone's attention(several people also have electronic devices with them not just me especially since electric guitars are some of the devices that cant work thanks to the magic barrier) and immediately ask Hermione "How much time would you say until the train stops?" Hermione replies "One hour.." "Ok, thanks for the info! Also, Brayden and Dominic, start working on 30 of those magic things I designed please!" They say in unison "Aye aye!" I sweatdrop and leave them to work on the things so in the meantime, I decide to teach everyone else to play Duel Monsters with the help of Austin of course(you never know, everyone might suddenly end up getting decks at completely random times)..

It turns out the Dominic and Braydens skills and minds put together complete their task just in time for the train to stop and me and Austin to finish teaching everyone basic Duel Monsters stuff! Once we are all done, my 2nd in command in Vampire Nation, Tor Nash suddenly appears and hands me a small box while saying "Here you are, my lord.. We managed to find enough emergency supplies to last at least an entire school year!" I take the box with gratitude and reply "Thanks so much! Please inform the others I will have some sort of reward for this next time the nation meets! Btw, you will get a reward as well! I really appreciate what you and all the other vampires are doing!" "You humble me, my lord! Now, I must go, I wish all of you luck! Farewell for now!"

With that, he vanishes as if he was never there as I put away the box into my backpack(yes the box is enchanted to fit a lot more stuff in it)! I then peer out of the window and motion everyone else to do so as well.. I see with horror written all over my face that a bunch of familiar heroes from a certain show set in a certain Asian nation being forced into Hogwarts chained together with certain people being the ones forcing them in.. Whats even worse is somehow, those heroes include: Yugi Muto, Pharaoh Atem, Seto Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura.. How did those wizards manage to capture some powerful people? Like seriously, they even look somewhat zombie-like..

I explain to everyone what is happening and Hermione says furiously "Who would do such a terrible thing? I will investigate whenever I can.." Her statement gives me an idea so I ask Isaac "Since you are a ninja, can you help Hermione figure out what in the world is going on?" He nods and I sigh in relief knowing that soon enough, we will figure out everything involving that horrific scene! Then, we hear an announcement from the front of the train saying "Everyone, you all arrived here early.. Please stay in your compartments until further notice.."

I then sense the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff stir so I take it out curious to hear what she says! As soon as I take Helga`s portrait out, she says to everyone "Hello there! For those of you who dont know me, I am the founder of Hufflepuff house, Helga Hufflepuff! I have some very vital information from numerous sources so hear me out.. First of all, the ministry is going to try to take control of Hogwarts itself.. Second of all, these house and blood rivalries are a disgrace not just to me but also to the other founders so I ask all of you to please help fix that problem.. Third, most teachers at Hogwarts are on sides that are very threatening to your cause of peace and unity.. Fourthly, you must make sure that Dumbledore doesn't know that you know that he is up to hardly anything good.. Fifthly, the other heirs of the other houses shall rise sometime soon.. Sixthly, the sorting hat is all knowing, you cant hide anything from him no matter how hard you try so be sure to tell him if anything he examines makes you uncomfortable! Seventhly, the day the heirs of the founders come together is the day peace shall return to the wizarding world as some seers have informed me over the years.. Lastly, the darkness approaches closer and closer every day so be prepared for evil at any moment's notice.. Saying all that really drained me due to the importance of all of it so I shall talk again some other day! Bye for now, chosen saviors!"

We all process all that information and become very shocked at all the juiciness.. Becoming very bored, I say to my fellow musicians "Guys, let's jam together and btw, there have been muffling charms placed so no one hears all of this stuff going on in here!" Our jamming turns into performing really intense covers of songs such as: Painkiller, Heading Out To The Highway, and A Touch Of Evil by Judas Priest, King Nothing and Enter Sandman by Metallica!

Hermione then asks "What kind of music did you just play? I have never heard anything like it.." I answer with "We just performed various styles of what is called Heavy Metal music! Its the most intense and heaviest music around originating from several variants of Rock music which itself came from Blues, Country, Pop, and several other genres.. Heavy Metal was invented by bands such as the famous Black Sabbath in 1970 followed by it becoming intense in 1975 due to Judas Priest discarding much of the Blues influence! And that's just scratching the surface! I will definitely tell you more some other time! Its the most hated and misunderstood genre ever though.. I find it really interesting that I was able to call the Radioactive Chicken Heads from somewhere honestly.. I wonder what other bands will help us out in this world.." Everyone nods in full 100% agreement and we listen to some various rock and metal bands through my laptop which works thanks to the newly created device until, we hear an announcement stating "You may all leave the train now.. Today's dinner will be very interesting.. We have some new students who will be sorted today.."

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **Author`s Notes: I started writing this chapter on Sunday and now its Thursday which is quite fast honestly! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it! Big thank you to Archangel0 and uiknmhu for showing that you liked chapter one by following my story! Its very nice to see that there are 30+ views on it and if you choose to review, make sure to read my review rules that are found on my profile! Now that this is done, I will do a drawing for my best friend and get to work on chapter 11 of The Saga Of Fun Land which will be a Christmas special! I cant wait to have it done enough for me by Christmas Eve to simply finish the authors notes for it on Christmas morning! Im gonna use ACNL time travel to do what I need to do to make the Christmas special even more awesome! Im gonna be very busy hanging with family on both Christmas Eve and Christmas so that's why I will be working on it so much before those 2 days.. The last 3 days of school before Christmas/Winter break are gonna be exam only days so I will get to get out at 11:05 rather than 2:48 so Im excited for that! Anyway, that's all for now! See ya guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 3: The Sorting**

 **Authors Notes: Its been awhile since the last time.. My excuse is that I have spent a ton of time on The Saga Of Fun Land and listened to a ton of rock and metal songs.. For the first time in so so long, someone has given me a positive review so I will definitely answer that as soon as Im done with these authors notes! Also, I have a fanfic schedule where I do one chapter of this and one chapter of The Saga Of Fun Land per month so I get time to write both stories while having plenty of time to work my way listening to several bands til I am satisfied enough and finally return to playing The Sims 4!**

 _Review Replies Section_

 **To Liontamer1409: You may have had some bad spelling in your review but do I really care? Nope, I know exactly what you are saying in the review! Anyway, Im glad to hear that you love this! As for the answer of your question, I assume you have read chapter 2 of this by now so theres where a duel happens and the next duel of that kind will be in this chapter!**

 **Anyway, lets begin!**

I respond to the announcement with "Ok, we should pack up all our stuff and get the heck off the train!" Another wave of agreement nods commences and we pack up and get off ASAP with adults going around and sending all bags to be placed in all the common rooms once the sortings are complete! Knowing that me, Isaac, our miis, The Wacky Clowns, and Fluffy will have to be separated due to the whole first year/transfer boat thing, I make sure to ask Hermione about why she believed me so I indeed say that sort of thing to her with "I am very aware that we will have to go our separate ways to get into the castle so before I can completely forget, I have a question for you.. Why did you completely believe my reasons for why I smelled a rat in the form of Ron?"

She replies "It just felt right to believe you especially due to the fact Ron doesn't accept that there are good Slytherins and he's been acting a little weird lately.." "What do you mean by him acting weird?" "Well, he's been saying strange things and acting all bossy like he owns Harry.." "Good to know, thanks for your honest answer! Now, its time we part ways for a short while, see you later!" "Ok, be safe for me!"

Suddenly, we hear Hagrid shout from by the lake "Transfers ovr here!" I then say to Isaac, our miis, Fluffy, and The Wacky Clowns "Lets go, there are boats down there which we have to guide to the castle! There are 4 people that can fit per boat so I want Austin, Isaac, and Carlos with me! Everyone else, I know I can count on you to figure things out! We`ll meet up later, alright?" The others nod in approval to the game plan and so I get into a boat with Austin, Isaac, and Carlos(I would have chosen Brayden instead of Carlos but Im a bit paranoid about dangers so I knew that Brayden should be in another boat to protect 3 others in our group since me, Issac, and Austin have a lot of firepower combined)!

Once we get settled and Hagrid lets everyone start moving, I say to Austin "Hey, please help me with rowing the boat since we have the strongest muscles of the 4 of us!" "OK! Lets go go go!" I nod and so we somehow beat all the other boats at moving speed with Firepower by Judas Priest playing all of the sudden with no identifiable source! Must be one of those soundtrack things in TV shows and movies that plays during exciting scenes.. To fully put into perspective just how fast we are moving, I cant even say one letter.. As soon as we arrive to our destination, Isaac says "That was awesome!" I reply "It sure was, rapid speed is my style of movement! Im too exhausted to talk more for a bit so let's just chill and wait for everyone else to catch up!"

He agrees with that idea and we patiently wait for 2 minutes as the others including Hagrid finally arrive causing him to exclaim "That was some mighty fine rowing you 2 did! Alright everyone, follow me!" We do what he told us to do and walk in nervously into the Great Hall.. Before the sorting begins Dumbledore announces to everyone in the room "Welcome to another great feast here at Hogwarts! Before we can begin the feast and go over some important things, we must welcome our new transfers from all over! That is all for right now, let the sorting begin!"

As soon as he finishes speaking, I see the Yugioh characters me and the others saw in chains earlier standing with us looking pissed, dazed, and tired.. I hope I can meet them tomorrow! Anyway, the sorting hat to some people's surprise starts singing his famous song and then goes quiet as the first person to be sorted is called up! I somehow become the last one in my group to be sorted with the others getting the following results(Im not doing Isaacs miis since I somehow forgot what they got sorted into): Isaac: Hufflepuff, Austin: Gryffindor, Brayden: Ravenclaw, Dominic: Ravenclaw, Carlos: Slytherin(looks like I won my bet lol), Julia: Gryffindor, Fluffy: Hufflepuff, All 4 of The Wacky Clowns: Slytherin, Lauren: Hufflepuff, Madeline: Hufflepuff, and Madison: Ravenclaw! When its finally my turn, I walk to put the sorting hat on my head while being very nervous(I dont do very well when hundreds of people are watching me outside of when Im singing and playing guitar/synthesiser while performing somewhere)..

As soon as the sorting hat settles on my head, he starts a mental conversation after looking through my memories with "Interesting, a fiery passion of rebellion with a lot of kindness and laid backness.. You seem to be a bit of the more unconfident type.." I mentally say back "Sounds about right, I have had confidence problems my whole life.. Its getting better but Im still not the most confident guy.. Doesn't help that Im also kind of mentally insane.." "Hmm, you have qualities of all houses.. A powerhouse mind, a occasional cleverness, a strong sense of loyalty to those you value most, and quite a bit of courage.. I could place you in any house but due to you having the most qualities of a certain house.. I declare you to be HUFFLEPUFF!"

A round of applause occurs and before I can sit down, my head of house, Professor Sprout comes over and says "Welcome to Hufflepuff house! I hear you have done many great things and have been informed that you are to be appointed the new Muggle Studies teacher!" I respond with "Wait, WHAT? I didn't see that coming, I happily accept the position as I hear that class is a few hundred years outdated.. Im not really surprised that I was picked for the position considering the fact I was born and raised non magical and since I am highly able to protect any Muggle Studies students! I have to meet with Dumbledore later on so I will definitely ask for my friends to be allowed to my assistants!" "That's good! Now, do you want to sit with us professors or with your fellow Hufflepuffs?" "I have opt to sit with my fellow Hufflepuffs as just like Andrew Jackson whom you have never heard of, I want to be seen as an equal to the majority population!" "Alright, that's very understandable! Now enjoy being in the nicest house here at Hogwarts!" "I sure will!"

I walk over to the Hufflepuff table and see that Fluffy, Isaac, Madeline, and Lauren have managed to sit together so I join them specifically sitting next to Isaac! Turns out I was the last person to be sorted so Dumbledore then stands up again and addresses to us "Make sure to treat our new guests with respect and help them out if they get lost! Now, we have one change of post.. Professor Burbage has agreed to leave her post as the Muggle Studies teacher since we have found someone who knows first hand how muggles live.. The new professor is one of the transfers who was sorted into Hufflepuff tonight.. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Oswald!"

I stand up and make sure to walk over to near where Dumbledore has seated and then say "Hello, for the few of you who take Muggle Studies Im your new teacher! Please just call me Adam, Im not one for formalities.. Im gonna completely change how the class will be and make sure not to give much homework as that is rather ineffective and a waste of time.. I will also not give many tests because Im also a student myself.. I will strive to make Muggle Studies one of the most fun, informative, and laid back classes here! I will try to compress all the Muggle stuff into one class so you guys dont have to worry about learning stuff unrelated to living, blending in, and surviving in the non-magical world!"

Before I can say anymore, Umbridge interrupts me very rudely saying "Oh, you must be one of those filthy muggles who poison the wizarding world.. I will have you know your inspection will be in a few days as Im-" I cut her off in revenge and state "Shut up, you stupid ugly toad.. Im a nice guy but when people like you piss me off, no more mr. nice guy.. I know what youre all about you queen nothing.. I dont understand how people like you with such high amounts of hatred in their hearts exist at all.. Well, I will have you know that I am not a force to be reckoned with! I have numerous friends and allies with so much combined power, we could coup the ministry violently if we wanted to.. You can talk all you want some other time Umbridge, leaf me alone for now.. Anyway for those of you who will be taught by me, there is an incredible amount of things taught in muggle schools most of which is pretty useless and a waste of valuable time.. If I had to go through the entirety of non-magical history, it would take way too long to do.. I will be teaching fashion, some music, computer stuff, and social situations among other things! I cant wait to start teaching and that's all I have for now.."

Before dumb Umbridge can say anything, Dumbledore says "That's all the announcements for the night, enjoy the feast!" I speed walk back to my seat and begin eating really fast right away.. I amaze all the Hufflepuffs around who I haven't met yet so one of them asks "How did you eat all that so fast?" I answer that question with "Well, I live a high speed lifestyle where I aim to maximize my speed in multiple ways thus how I ate so fast and sped walked here very fast! For years and years, I have eaten super duper fast with most foods except microwaved pizza, yogurt, biscuits, some doughnuts, and I cant remember what else.." The Hufflepuffs awe in amazement at my super speed and then, I go talk with Isaac for a while as the others finish up eating!

Once everyone of our friends has finished eating, I say to them "Hey guys, I will be going to Dumbledore's office so I would like someone to get Austin for me so I can have him as a companion and I want to have you with me as well, Isaac!" Fluffy says in response to my words "Dont worry, I will get Austin faster than you can say In A Gadda Da Vida 5 times fast!" Isaac adds "I want to go with you anyway!" I say back to those answers "Alright, great! Fluffy, have Austin meet us at the closest entrance to the Hufflepuff common room!" Fluffy nods and walks off faster than I walked so I get up and hold hands with Isaac(due to our very close friendship and being unable to be physically next to each other back in our world)! Once we get where we needed to go, we wait patiently for Austin to come over..

Unsurprisingly, he comes over with all his usual energy and once he comes to a stop, I say "I have more reasons why I wanted you 2 to join me for the visit to Dumbledore's office.. I dont feel safe by myself firstly and two, Im paranoid that he will try something bad.. You two are literally the 2 people most special to me after all!" They both blush at the compliments and so we head to our destination only to be blocked by a magically locked door.. Impossible! Oh wait, it actually is obviously very possible.. Knowing that Dumbledore is quite fond of just about any candy imaginable.. So I outloud list the names of numerous candies such as: M&Ms, Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Gummy Spiders, Jelly Belly, Skittles, Hersheys, and finally, the door opens when I say "Hot Tamales"!

Once we go in, Dumbledore reacts with "Glad to know you remembered to come tonight.. Seems like you got some friends with you! I brought you here specifically because well, I need to know how you are going to do things as the Muggle Studies professor.." I answer "Alright well, I already said a lot about how Im doing class.. Most assignments will be completion grades and I will not give out much homework.. Kind of like with the ceramics class I attend back in the non-magical world.. Anyway, I hope to deceive Umbridge since she's gonna be a pain in my side.. I will give out a lot of candy and no, I dont want the candy you have in here nor do my companions Austin and Isaac.. I will make sure that no one causes trouble in my class and embed the idea of pacifism since this world has conflict after conflict after conflict.. Now, I have my own questions.. One, can me and all my friends stay in one dorm and two, how will we catch up?"

Dumbledore looks impressed at my questions and answers so he says "Yes, I will have someone create a dorm for all of you very shortly with some unused classroom space.. Answer to your other question is that you will all be taught the most important material from your year and below until you catch up enough to attend classes! I will arrange for my friend Lupin to do all that!" "Alright, that's great news! Now, why in the world did you invite us here to study?" "Well, you and your friends have had bursts of accidental magic that has somehow destroyed numerous monsters and enemies of yours.. I wish to use all of your raw power to take down Lord Voldemort and all his followers.." "First of all, that was in no way accidental magic.. In a minute, I will demonstrate what I mean unless you piss me off after you answer one more question for me.. Why exactly were the other transfers brought into this castle in chains?" "They have been arrested by the ministry and sentenced to be forced to learn here for 3 years including this one.. We here at Hogwarts believe that they will be non-troublemaking and skilled users of magic once they get to leave this school forever! Why they were arrested is because they killed many ministry members for Lord Voldemort.."

Putting up my mental defenses with images of horrific things(such as the music video for Mein Teil by Rammstein) on the surface of my mind feeling that Dumbledore is trying to poke through my mind and say "I really dont believe you.. That's not why they are here and for this, you get a warning but next time, things will get ugly.. Be careful how you act for you never know how long it will be until a coup destroys the wizarding government completely and also Voldemort and his goons.. I suggest you keep your promises to me or you might find yourself fighting a civil war inside of Hogwarts sooner rather than later.. Btw, stop trying to read my mind, I will keep conjuring the numerous horrific things I have seen from the album cover of Scream Bloody Gore by Death or images of people burning up to death if you dont stop.. I dont particularly like being the guy threatening people but you pissed me off so.." "Fine, you caught me.. I will see to it you still get what you want but if you dont comply with me, I will have you taken down before anyone else can get you.." "You slimeball, alright we are outta here, right Austin and Isaac?"

They nod and we get out before Dumbledore can do much.. To our relief, all our friends besides Harry and Hermione(we`ll see em tomorrow) are waiting for us with Professor Sprout(might be a valuable ally soon enough) who says "Alright, you three! Along with everyone else, follow me! Its time to make a private dorm and common room for all of you!" We nod and follow her to a bunch of unused classrooms pretty close to the Hufflepuff dorms where she enlists the help of Julia and Brayden(our best mages) to reform the rooms into a nice dorm area(split into several rooms that fit 1-2 each) with a cool common room! Once we take in the site of the common room, I say to her "Thanks Professor! Btw, what side in this war going on are you on?" "Well, your side of course! For you see, your side is the only side who doesn't use violence or brainwashing to further their goals plus all of you are quite famous heroes! I used to be on Dumbledore's side until he revealed his crazy plan to kidnap all of you if you didn't accept the invitation.. Kidnapping is not fair play at all so I caution all of you to be very careful around Dumbledore, he has done some really bad things to the other transfers.. It was a pleasure to help all of you out and I have to go, if you have any problems, feel free to stop by my office when Im there! See all of you around and I will make sure that all of the houses know why you aren't sleeping in their dorms!" We wave goodbye as she leaves..

Anyway, here's what the common room looks like: It has the same colors as the Greenhorne Inns in Miitopia, a brick fireplace, lots of picture frames of places in my ACNL town of Fun Land, my Tomodachi Island called Pizza Island, my various Minecraft roller coaster world, and Miitopia, a big glass table in the middle of the room, purple couches, red and blue carpet, and a yellow door(with Helga's portrait hung up to keep outsiders out unless they know the password which is current just Peace)! All the dorm rooms look the same with the following in each: a light blue and white large bed, magenta drawers on either side of the bed, silver doors, mini beach themed bathrooms with toilet, sink, and shower/bathtub thing, black carpet flooring, jungle wood bed frames, one big drawer under the bed mattress, and a 2 black desks with yellow chairs! We then see all of our stuff get delivered into our common room so I say "We gotta head to bed soon so let's go get all our stuff, go to our rooms, and then get to bed no later than 11! Sound like a plan guys?" Everyone nods in agreement so we all split up with Austin rooming with me of course after we grab all our stuff!

Austin then gets a very flirty look in his eyes as he says once we close the door and have fully settled down "Hey, you wanna do the highly addicting bed activity yet?" I reply "Nope, not today.. I'll figure out when Im ready sometime by the end of next month and for now, we can do all the other things couples do! Also, Im worried that Dumbledore might force one of both of us to be invaded by his parts as believe it or not, he's gay.. Yuck, what a horrific and gross thought.." "Yeah it would be so bad but we will have the power to fight back and get him back if he tries such an extreme form of torture.." "True, we have the strength need to destroy said parts of his if he does the deed.. Im not one for violence but, if he's gonna do that, he doesn't deserve to have his parts as he will just keep using them to torture other guys on the good side.. Now, let's stop talking about such unusual things and switch topics! What do you want to do before we go to bed in 2 hours?" "I want to have a spar with you in Duel Monsters!" "Alright, Austin! Need a fun casual game after the several high stake duels after all! Normally, solid vision is used in duels but I honestly dont want to get punched in the face by a monster.. Lets use Augmented Reality via our duel gazers instead!" "I dont wanna get punched either so I agree to doing that!" "Alright Austin, get ready for a duel to be remembered as having the excitement levels found in metal music especially from songs like Breaking The Law by Judas Priest, Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue, Feuer Frei by Rammstein, I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sister, and The Resistance by Skillet!"

I then get out my duel disk/electric guitar and throw it in the air declaring "Its time for the love of metal to sew the seeds for a very awesome duel!" As I do so, Austin transforms his golden microphone to a duel disk and as we both put on our duel gazers, I add "Now for the final ingredient of a AR driven duel, the duel gazer! And now the augmented reality vision link has been brought into existence through the hard work of scientific technology!" We both have grins on our faces as we say in unison "LETS DUEL!" I then tell Austin "You go first, Im tired of being first for a lot of things.." "You sure?" "Of course I am, Austin! In fact I insist you go first!" "Okay then! I draw! First I summon Black Snurp in defense mode(ATK: 200, DEF: 600)! I also place down 2 cards face down and end my turn!" "Alright, Austin! Get ready for I do my first draw in this duel! I summon Till Lindemann in attack mode(ATK: 2000, DEF: 3500)! I can summon him without tributing because I have no cards on my field right now! In addition, I equip him with the spell Pyrotechnics! This boosts his attack by 500 and allows him to inflict damage to you even if the monster is in defense mode!"

Austin then has a cheeky smirk as he says "Not so fast, I activate the trap Ring Of Destruction! This destroys Till and deals us life point damage based on his original 2000 attack points!" Till is then blown up then fades in and out until becoming quickly disappearing yellow particles.. Instead of feeling upset, I say in a similar tone to how Jaden Yuki would while smiling "Well played, Austin! Had no idea you had that trap in your deck! Masterful strategy you got there, love! Im very impressed, you got good at the game really fast! Not only that but, you saved your little snurp from being destroyed by Till`s fire stuff and Industrial Metal vocals! Since I special summoned Till, I still can normal summon another monster card! With that in mind, I summon British Steel Security Guard in attack mode(ATK: 1500, DEF: 2250)! I end my turn by as Jaden Yuki would word for word say, throwing down a face down!"

Duelist Statistics.. Me: 6000 LP, 1 monster on field, 1 face down, and 2 cards in hand.. Austin: 6000 LP, 1 face down, 1 monster on field, and 3 cards in hand.. The duel continues on for an additional 2 hours.. Right before the duel ends, the statistics are for me: 1 monster on field, 1 spell card(Relay Soul), 0 cards in hand, and zero life points(Relay Soul allows me to keep going even when Im at 0 life points by summoning a monster which when destroyed ends the duel as a lose for me unless a rare occurrence happens) and for Austin: one monster on field, Relay Soul in play too, 0 life points, and 1 card in hand! It finally ends when Austin makes his monster`s attack points equivalent to my monster`s attack points so he causes them to destroy each other, ending the duel in a draw!

As we take off our duel gazers(mine is purple and orange with the green screen thing on it making my left eye look yellow strangely enough while Austin`s is white and silver with the golden screen making his left eye look blue), I remark "Wow, Austin! That was a very exciting duel that ended when of all monsters your Love Archer ending it by destroying itself and my Trent Reznor card!" "I had so much fun too and it was a surprise to even me that the duel would end that way! Also, isnt it time to go to bed?" "Yep, it sure is! Lets just sleep in our robes coz we are punks after all! Our clothes will be perfectly okay and lets put away our stuff and then get in bed!" "Ok, I cant wait for what tomorrow brings!" I nod in agreement to his response and so we put away all our stuff(I also feed my two pets real quick to keep them full for most of the next 24 hours) and go to bed after I turn the lights out!

Once we fully settle in to the bed, Austin gives me a kiss while saying "Good night, my love! See you when we wake up tomorrow morning!" I return the favor while replying "Good night! I love you, my special little pop star! Have a peaceful sleep for me!" Austin nods and so we instantly fall asleep!

 **To be continued next chapter!**

 **Authors Notes: Sorry I didn't write the whole duel, I just wasn't in the mood for doing it.. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter a lot! It gives off a whole lot of foreshadowing such as what happens to my guitar/duel disk in Chapter 11 of The Saga Of Fun Land(which is very closely tied to this story more so than any of the other stories that tie in to this story) and who may or may not be my enemies at Hogwarts and who is going to be allied to me and the others.. The next chapter of this should be out sometime before or after Valentines Day so be prepared! See ya guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miis Go To Hogwarts Chapter 4: First Day Authors Notes: Okay, I know this was posted insanely long after Valentines Day.. Sorry, been doing a lot of other stuff lately.. For example, I have been watching a lot of furry related YouTube furries as I have become a member of the furry fandom! Anyway, this chapter will only really focus on the first Muggle Studies class session because I am in no mood to write all the other classes and would like to get my big group to meet the Yugioh characters and my sister(yes my sister will be in this story) along with an intense magic battle towards the end of the chapter! Alright, lets begin straight away, please enjoy and review if you like it!**

As usual, I have had a wonderful sleep but a certain object has to wake me up by playing the song Feuer Frei by Rammstein which instantly wakes me up once it suddenly increases in volume and intensity a few seconds in.. Knowing what I must do, I keep trying to tickle Austin awake even though Im not good at tickling people at all.. It takes a pretty crazy 2 minutes when finally, Austin says "Okay, okay! Im up, Im up!" I reply "We gotta get ready to go to the Great Hall, Austin! Lets wake up the others somehow and then get dressed!" "Ok!" I chuckle in a mischievous way when I get my alarm clock(whose name is Steve btw) and set it play Chop Suey by System Of A Down REALLY loud 30 seconds after I finished setting it! When it does its task, me and Austin roar with laughter as we hear everyone wake up complaining about the rude awakening! As we get dressed, we continue to crack up no matter how hard we try not to!

After we get dressed, we grab our most important non school stuff and our school stuff all together and meet the others in the common room where I say "Good morning, everyone! Sorry about having to wake all of you up but, its literally breakfast in the Great Hall time!" They all accept my apology and I get Ender to watch everything including all our pets for the rest of the day! We then go to the Great Hall and on the way, I decide to talk to Isaac remarking "Hey, Isaac! Its crazy how horrible Umbridge, Voldewart, and Dumbledore are and we thought a certain tank was bad.." "Yeah.. What a moron that tank is though.." "Indeed, he's really stupid for someone his age should be.. I cant believe we trusted that jerk for over a month.. All he did was criticize me in a very annoying/mean way and pretended to be nice.. Worse person I have ever personally known from our world, what a cusser.. He just cant stop trying to ruin our lives, can he? Maybe I'll base off some evil character off of what he has said and done.." "That's a lit idea! He called you thick skulled but if anything, he's the one who is thick skulled!" "Oh Isaac, just like with the others, I dont know what I would do without you! You're my most precious friend of not just now but of anyone I have ever meet throughout my years!" "Woah, thanks dude!" "No problem! Also, it looks that we are about to take our seats, let's talk more after we finish up breakfast!" "Okie!"

Before we can even sit down however, Malfoy comes over with his mini king kong henchmen, has them restrain Austin and Isaac, and then shoves me.. I say "Hey, what's your problem? You're a no good loser who bullies people for popularity and self entertainment.." "Im sick of mudbloods like you! Me and my friends here challenge the 3 of you to a Wizard's Duel tonight outside at the Quidditch Pitch after classes! If you chicken out, all your other friends will suffer the consequences.. If we win, you will be exposed for being filthy mudbloods!" "Ok, Mr. Swampy Rotten Zombie Brains, we accept your stupid challenge! Now, let em go and bug off until the Wizards Duel or I will have no choice but to seriously harm you.. There are so many ways I could destroy you right now, remember that before messing with me ever again.." "Fine.. Crabbe and Goyle, let em go let's ditch these mudbloods.."

When they finally get their smelly butts out of our site, we get straight to eating breakfast! After I finish breakfast, I notice that all the kidnapped Yugioh people are sitting at the Gryffindor table so I say to Austin and Isaac "Hey guys, Im gonna go meet all the duelists who are sitting at the Gryffindor table, when you are finished, come on over!" They nod in understanding and end up informing the others too! With all that being said and done, I go over to the Gryffindor table and get the attention of all the duelists causing Kaiba to snap "What do you want kid?"

I give him a bemused look and reply "You guys remember me as the new Muggle Studies professor? Now if you would chill out Kaiba, I have some questions for you guys and we need to get to know each other for I oppose Dumbledore for what he seems to have done to you guys.. So, lets begin with full introductions! I am not just a professor but also, a musician, artist, writer, duelist, interdimensional traveler, activist, American, pacifist, rocker, metalhead, and butt kicking warrior! Just like with any of my future students, you can me by my first name! I dont like being referred to by my last name.. I know who all of you are as you're kind of famous just about everywhere.." Yugi replies with "Oh dont mind Kaiba, he doesn't like new people.. Its very nice to meet you especially since Atem told me about you and your friends!" "Ok that's good news, I thought for a second I was interacting with a different version of Atem from another universe.. Yes, the multiverse is extremely confusing and there's a lot I dont know about it myself.. And it looks like all my companions have finished eating so we can do some more introduction action! We have been through so much stuff, we ought to tell ya the story entirely after introductions and you guys explain how in the heck you ended up here in chains no less.. This is gonna take a bit but I heard breakfast was extended so we got plenty of time!"

The friendly parts of the duelist group nod with Kaiba just groaning in response! My miis, Isaac, Fluffy, The Wacky Clowns, and Isaacs miis all introduce themselves causing Kaiba to scoff "What are you? Some fairy tail motley crew?" "Kaiba, we are more real than a cartoon ever is outside of its setting universe.. Now Yugi, will you explain what happened for us?" "Well, we had just finished a big tournament and got into a room to play games together of course Kaiba didn't play with us.. Suddenly, Dumbledore comes from seemingly nowhere, makes Kaiba come into the room, and invites us to go to Hogwarts.. We all decline and Dumbledore mutters that we will regret it.. After deciding to all sleep in that room that night, we wake up in chains with wizards all around us.. Find out that we are being forced to go here as we are accused of being a secret weapon of this Voldemort guy.." "Oh no.. That's not good at all.. This must mean that Dumbledore convinced the entire school that you are loyal to that nutcase.. Btw, do you have some strange devices on you that weaken your magic and force you to lie to others?" "Yeah.. Whenever we tried to tell the truth earlier, it always came out wrong.." "This is so very very bad.. Dumbledore is a creep in this universe.. Its weird that you aren't lying to us, maybe our magic negates the curse whenever we are around.."

Kaiba scoffs again saying "I doubt that, you look like you could hardly handle yourself in a duel like a third rate duelist with a fourth rated deck!" "Man, youre so hard to impress.. I will show you my abilities tonight for a small fry named Malfoy challenge me and 2 of my companions to a Wizard's Duel against him and his 2 mini king kongs.. Come and watch us use our abilities at the Quidditch Pitch to wipe the floor with those bratty Slytherin jerks.. Now, if you will shush for a while, we got introductions and storytelling to do now! I will let my companions introduce themselves quite briefly like I did and then we gotta explain all the insanity we have been apart of!" 30 minutes pass and everyone is introduced with the storytime finishing up as well! We say goodbye to them once they are satisfied and head back to where we all sat!

As I make my way back to the Hufflepuff, I feel someone poke me and turn around to see my metalhead sister Shelby giggling so I say "Hey Shelbz, I didn't know you are a student here too! Im gonna get ya back for that poke sometime just you wait.. Also, why do I sense imp power coming from you? Do you have the powers of your Miitopia mii I let you make Christmas 2017?" "Yo! I actually do have imp powers, its cool!" "Groovy! That's so rad, anyway, I gotta go classes are starting and I wish to socialize with others! See ya later!" "Cya!" I then finish making my way to the Hufflepuff table to get my schedule! My Hufflepuff companions have sat down as our head of house hands our schedules..

Once we get our schedules, we head to where we need to go for most of the day and on the way, Isaac asks me "Who was that person you were talking to?" "Just my sister Shelby! Im surprised she is even in this world.. I find it really sad we dont get to talk enough.. Good thing we are making up for that today in this world! I love Austin you know but I gotta interact with you as well as you are my most special friend ever and appreciate how long you have stuck with me! Here's to a lifelong friendship between the 2 of us!" "Yeah, I remember when we met in May!" "Indeed, May 9th to be exact! So lucky that we were able to get close enough in relationship level by the time July 22nd came around.. It was amazing that you and Poof both responded when I needed you most! The following 3 weeks were crazy and then the day I watched the movie Skyscraper and went to my first ever concert at a place called Urban Artifact! I headbanged hundreds of times while there and was a total madlad when I didn't wear earplugs so my ears wouldnt be blasted.. It was really fun though and was part of the first day I fully enjoyed in 3 weeks! I would have gone into detail about my road to mental recovery on Discord but stuff happened.. Besides, what better to talk about it while we are doing a very mundane task of walking!" "Woah, glad to have you too!" "Of course you are and it looks like we have reached our destination with the others.. Let's talk more later on the way to the Muggle Studies classroom!" "Okay!"

Skip forward a few hours(since nothing really exciting happened) and tutoring with Lupin has ended(Hermione was allowed to come in one bell to help which is where the most was learned) plus lunch has been eaten! It turns out we breezed through about 3 months worth of lessons since 1st year is all basic stuff and I used my background knowledge to speed it along! Anyway, once we get going with all of us heading straight towards the Muggle Studies classroom(everyone will be helping me in some way) so I bring up a 3rd conversation with Isaac saying "Hey, what a crazy first day right? We learned so much material today, good thing I was allowed to be the Muggle Studies professor as after the bell, we got dinner and then free time! Crazily, there is only one bells worth of Muggle Studies students.. We gotta find a suitable replacement for the time we leave Hogwarts permanently.. Now, what's your thoughts on the whole learning an insane amount of stuff?" "It was super wack.." "Agreed.. Good thing our brains are a okay after going through all that stuff! Looks like we are gonna catch up faster than we ever thought! Anyway, we gotta go somewhere to buy candy sometime for my class.." "Its so shocking.. How about we get candy Saturday?" "Great idea! Now, Im legit out of things to say.. Go converse with Carlos or someone, I need time to think anyway.. Looks like Animal Crossing villagers have influenced me THAT much.."

Isaac gives an understanding ok hand sign(yes like the emoji on every emoji supported website ever) and proceeds to chat with the others! With my stuff floating behind me and moving when I move, I go into the same thoughtful pose thing as the one in Animal Crossing world.. I mostly just think about Isaac, Austin, Rammstein, Tony Iommi, Chuck Schuldiner, and Judas Priest for the rest of the walk to the classroom where I will be teaching! Before we go into the classroom, I motion the others to switch clothes quickly to what fits all our fashion tastes more! I switch to my rock star outfit and get my guitar out!

We all then go straight in and after placing the amps of the guitars down(some of my companions have guitars too), we start playing some Industrial Metal right after I switch to using my synthesiser and I sing literally everything about the class with the words "Hello students! I am your new professor, please call me Adam, Im not a fan of being referred to by my last name.. I see that there are people of many years eager to learn! Now that Im the teacher, we will be starting from scratch as there have been some inaccurate lessons from what I have heard.. Unlike all your other classes, we are not doing paper tests.. There's a non magical website called Kahoot which features quizzes being played in a fun way! Using the results of a Kahoot, I will be able to grade stuff very easily as I am too busy for grading tests normally.. I think we need to switch to another genre of metal besides I need a little rest for my voice.. Let's do some Metalcore! The music we have been playing is called Industrial Metal! One day in class, I will teach all of you about Rock and Heavy Metal music as me and my companions here are very into that kind of music!"

I put away my synthesiser and join the other guitar players in Metalcore guitar shredding as I say "For the next few school days, you will all learn about each and every one of us! As you can see, I have a ton of assistants! Anyway, if you guys ever need help with something whether its school related or not, feel free to talk to one of us! Also, I wish to recruit each and every one of you students to join the side against all 3 major wizarding world factions! Dumbledore may seem like a great guy but in reality, he is just puppeting people left and right.. Of course we are on the side Im inviting all of you to join! We believe in peace and equality for all and if we gotta fight for it, we sure will! Now, raise your hand if you wish to not just learn the ways of non magical society but also join the side fighting for positive change and peace!" All the students raise their hands to my complete surprise!

I continue shredding Metalcore with the others as I say "Alright, glad to hear! We are gonna spend a unit on self defense and thanks to this being a double block awesomely enough, we will have plenty of time! What else to say.. Well, when you answer questions guys, not only will you get house points but also some muggle candy if you get it right! Throughout this school year, Im gonna be laying down a lot of information! Dont worry about taking any notes, I want all of you to pay full attention so I will digitally post the notes on a site so you can study and keep referring to them forever and ever throughout your Hogwarts career and even your whole lives! We shall get all the computer stuff set up once introductions are complete and one of the units will be video games so we will be playing video games in this class! Oh btw, I will be giving basically no homework as its a waste of precious time for everyone involved and I dont wanna have to grade it.. Lets now switch to some Power Metal!"

Me and the others switch to shredding Power Metal this time and I resume my talking with "Umbridge will try to get me fired but by then, I will have gained enough power in the Ministry so.. In a few weeks time, we will be bringing in a lot of bands and disrupt a Great Hall dinner session with lots of songs including performances from people that are dead! Its gonna be fun and now, let the introductions begin! I will begin! You know my name already so let me just list what I am! Im a metalhead, rocker, gamer, artist, writer, mage, warrior, vampire, musician as you can see, and lots of other stuff! I will let Austin go next!" To my surprise, we get through all the introductions in the first half of the double bell!

Due to this, I say "Alright, you know who we all are now and my fingers are somehow not tired after playing Power Metal for so long.. Anyway, I have so much money that I brought it upon myself to order some computers and they have arrived! Each of these computers are yours to keep as a gift and we need them for this class! I guess since introductions went so so so fast, we will spend more time on computer stuff! Me and my assistances took it upon ourselves to create accounts for each and every one of you so press the button thing on the top left of the lower part of these computers to turn em on once you receive them! I will give you guys the next steps after this! Now then, we will all go around and get the computers to the right people! If you need help at any point, please just raise your hand and one of us will aid you!" After passing the computers out to the correct people, I say "Alright students, raise your hand if you have successfully turned your computers!"

To my surprise once again, all of em raise their hands so I begin giving more instructions while shredding Thrash Metal riffs with the others using the words "Alright, use your pad thing underneath all the buttons that make up what is called a keyboard to click on the blue icon near the type here to search thing! To click just tap the pad thing! Once you get it open, search up a site called Google Classroom and look around on the site once you have signed in with Google til you find the add class button! Using the keyboard, type in the code I put on the board and then, just wait.." I then stop playing to put the code up and motion the others to stop doing so as well and then we all go around to help anyone who is confused and/or not doing something correct..

After only 5 minutes, everyone has gotten in my class so I exclaim while playing Punk Rock with the others "Wow, that was really fast! Alright, let's fully get out of boring land as I show a website called YouTube which is a great video sharing site which unfortunately has had some serious screwups over the years but works for the most part great! Definitely will be showing some funny videos, its gonna be great!" I then proceed to instruct the students to shut down their computers and plug in all of em to the outlets I conjured up earlier.. Then, I turn on a recently installed YouTube compatible TV and play a bunch of videos towards the end of class such as Metal Genres You Didn't Know Existed, the whole bunch of memes in 300 seconds video, Bohemian Rhapsody covered in the style of System Of A Down, Alice Cooper: Wikipedia Fact Or Fiction, and Fear Factory's awesome cover of the song Cars! I then dismiss all the students and go to the Great Hall with the usual crew and I carry all my stuff in my backpack(I put away everything dont worry)..

After we have dinner, we all meet up and I say "Okay guys, me, Austin, and Isaac gotta fight against Malfoy and 2 two goons today.. Everyone else, I want you to make some sort of big distraction to keep all the professor's attention away from anywhere the Quidditch Pitch can be seen.." Everyone nods and we do what we all have to do.. I go outside to the Quidditch Pitch with Austin and Isaac as Fluffy Afro puts on a circus style show, The Wacky Clowns reveal their non-human real forms to all the students and staff, Carlos steals a lot of food from jerks, Madison pretends to drink from someone by using a realistic dummy with kool aid inside of it, Dominic yawns and uses a device to make Umbridge's hair a gloriously weird/ugly mess, and Julia burns stuff to a crisp! Wow, they are really great at making distractions though!

Anyway, we quickly see the 3 jerks we have to fight together and their leader(obviously Malfoy) says "Well took you long enough, mudbloods.. Ready to be beat down and start feeling sorry for yourselves?" I reply "Correction, are you ready to be made into a total clown and shoved to the bottom of the social food chain? You're a real jerkhole, you know that? Lets just begin and use whatever moves we want to fight with.." I fire a stunner at Malfoy as the first shot and so, chaos ensues.. Knowing that doing my best attacks would cripple our opponents and get us into serious trouble, I opt to use my less crazy moves along with wand spells.. Malfoy is freed of the spell I used and shoots a killing curse at me again.. To my horror, it hits home and I watch my entire life flash before my eyes and then, nothing..

Instead of going to some afterlife or staying in nothing, I end up seeing a place full of light and gold.. Ra then appears before me saying "What just happened was never supposed to happen.. That boy killed you and after I revive you, you have my permission to carry out justice! You died much earlier than you should have so I must bring you back to life.." "What?! I really died! That curse hit me so hard.." "I do not have any more to say, chosen one.. I wish you the best of luck! Carry out the punishment of the gods!" A blinding light consumes my field of vision and after only being dead for 2 minutes, I come back to life to see Austin and Isaac badly hurt with tears in their eyes but still fighting..

Malfoy stops for a second and says "I thought I killed you.. How are you alive?" "Well, monster freak, I was brought back to life and I now must be upon you the punishment of the Egyptian Gods! You also hurt Austin and Isaac with the help of your 2 loser buddies which makes me so mad and when I mad, things aren't pretty.. I shall not kill you or your stupid henchmen but be warned, I will still make things very miserable for you.." I put on my warrior armor really quickly and charge at Malfoy with my sword! I get so mad, my body temperature rises and I want nothing but revenge.. Malfoy turns ghostly white as I swing and swing over and over get him until he surrenders causing the other 2 idiots to surrender as well and together, they run away probably to tattle only for Ender to stop them in their tracks.. I calm down and say to Austin and Isaac "What a terrible battle, are you two okay?"

They shake their heads firmly no and I can hardly blame them as I notice how much body damage they received.. I then state in a panicked voice "Oh no.. I cant believe how much they hurt you.. To Madam Prompley we go.. Hold onto my hands.." They do what I told em to do, Ender teleports away after making sure the 3 brats never tattle, I put away my stuff into my back again, and I support Austin and Isaac all the way to Madam Prompleys who when we go in the infirmary room she works at asks "What happened to you two?" I answer for them saying "We had a big fight against Malfoy and his 2 goons.. He threatened to hurt my other companions if we didn't fight him and his crew.. Turns out they fight very nasty and no, we didn't hurt them ourselves.." "That's so horrible, they will have to stay the night here, they got hurt that badly.."

I actually break down in tears saying "When I saw their damages earlier, it was so horrific.. I have to stay with them tonight, they need me and I need them.. I was lucky to not get injured at all.. I dont have physical pain but mental and emotional pain.. At least I stopped the 3 from continuing their reign of terror by managing to scare them off.." "Fine, you can stay, just this one time.. This is only the 2nd night you 3 have been here and this already happens.. I will make sure your friends are informed about everything and that the 3 who you fought get the proper punishments.." "Great, thanks so much! Also, Malfoy used the killing curse against me.." "Your welcome but, there's no evidence of that happening.." "Good thing my friend Dominic made a magic detector thingy.. He may be laid back/extremely lazy but he's very handy.. I know you know nothing about non magical technology but if this thing works, we will be able to see the moment Malfoy shot a killing curse at me.." Wiping tears from my eyes, I pull out the device from my backpack and turn it on! It transforms into a big screen so I watch the footage with Madam Prompley and bam, we see the moment I got hit on the chest with that killing curse.. Then, the footage suddenly cuts and skips to the minute I was revived..

Madam Prompleys reaction is complete shock as she says "What, there's no way you could have survived that.. Only one person has ever done so.." I reply "I didn't survive, I was dead for 2 minutes and brought back to life by a higher power than any mortal wizard or witch could ever imagine the existence of.. If you wont tell Dumbledore or anyone loyal with the major 3 factions and join the fourth side aka my side, I will explain so much to you.. Do you accept the terms?" "Yes, I wish to know what brought you back as its a miracle.." "Alright, you have treated many different injuries and done a lot of magic so this shouldn't be extremely shocking.. I will just go over who revived me for you need to treat Austin and Isaac after this! Basically, I was chosen by the 3 gods of Egypt who to this day are still worshipped in underground Egyptian circles.. After I died, my soul was transported to the realm of the most powerful of the 3, the sun god Ra and he revived me as I died much earlier than I should have and thats all I have on that subject.. Also, Im aware that we could get in trouble for going to the Quidditch Pitch so I hope you make sure none of the three of us get in trouble.." "Dont worry, you have my word I will keep the promises.. This information is very unusual but interesting.. Now, if you could find a bed and do whatever, I will begin my treatments and they will be ready to go tomorrow morning!" "Thanks so much! I will figure out something to do now.."

I find a bed close to the beds Austin and Isaac are on, put my stuff down, and try mentally reaching out to Brayden with a simple "Hey Brayden, can you hear me inside your mind?" "Yeah and how did you mentally reach out to me?" "Well, I just tried to and it worked for some reason.." "Intriguing and where have you, Isaac, and Austin been? We saw Malfoy and his clowns come into the Great Hall absolutely terrified.." "Oh so Madam Prompley hasnt had you and the others informed yet.. Well the diversions worked and we got into battle against those 3 rotten eggs.. Turns out Malfoy isnt afraid to use the killing curse as he killed me with it.. Ra revived me and I didn't receive any lasting damage but in the 2 minute span I was dead, Isaac and Austin got hurt so much so now we are in the infirmary and I successfully begged to stay for the night as they will be released tomorrow morning.. In addition, I got Madam Prompley on our side surprisingly easily! Go tell the others for me and make sure that you and the others go back to our dorm area, I dont think the infirmary can handle that many visitors.." "Alright, I shall make sure the others are fully informed.. Its rather fortunate things turned out so good.. See you tomorrow!" "Bye Brayden!"

Once the mental conversation ends, I just watch YouTube videos with earbuds plugged in on my laptop for an hour right before bedtime and using magic, I switch to my pajamas and then manually put away all my stuff and hit snooze! What a crazy day today has been, journal.. I will write in you again in 2 weeks..

 **Authors Notes: That was wild, hope you guys enjoyed this very different chapter where the seeds of a great alliance are forged! I decided to focus on Isaac a lot more than I have been as I focus on Austin all the flippin time and Isaac is my best friend(I know you are reading this Isaac, hope you like what I did involving you)in not just my stories but reality as well! I have decided to have an important event happen once every 2 weeks in the storys timeline since Im not in the mood for spending lots of time in many months writing up every single day from this chapters date to the last day at Hogwarts.. When its summer break, new chapters for this will happen more often as I plan on keeping the upload rate for The Saga Of Fun Land the exact same! Next chapter of this will be out sooner as Im gonna start the next chapter of The Saga Of Fun Land 3 days after this goes up and then after a 2 day break when thats done, starts the next chapter of this! Thats all I have for authors notes, see you guys next time and thank you to everyone who gives this story a read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miis Go To Hogwarts Chapter 5: An Uneasy and Easily Crumbleable Alliance**

 **Date: November 28th, 2018**

 **Author's Notes: Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter 5! Things in this chapter are gonna get wild as enemies are forced to team against a common foe who wishes to kill everyone involved in those enemy groups.. As you can see, this came out much earlier than last chapter as I surprisingly got chapter 14 of The Saga Of Fun Land done in under a week and I have gotten less lazy with my fanfiction writing speed! For now on, as time skips 2 weeks every chapter, there will be a summary of what has happened in between chapters(which won't be a super large amount of things considering that in even Yugioh and Harry Potter, things dont go wrong on lots of days) to start off narrated by my alternate self of course! Relax and forget about the real world's problems for a bit as you read this chapter! Ignition in 1 0(no no one can into space this chapter)!**

Ok journal, the past 2 weeks have gone pretty normal I suppose.. Umbridge was scheduled to inspect my class but due to a lucky "force of nature", she ended up cancelling it in a trance.. With our speed learning, we already got to 3rd year material which is freaky fast! As for my class: the students learned how to use the computer properly and we have started to cover muggle fashion as they gotta blend in after all(might as well give them all Metallica shirts so they can fit in with the mainstream idiots who wear those shirts and yet never listen to Metallica beyond Enter Sandman)! Besides that, Malfoy has backed off for now although, I notice an ever appearing dark mark on him which is not a good sign for anything at all.. Now that that is over, here is how today went.. I wake up to this time Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue and then proceed to wake up everyone! We all get the stuff we usually take around all day and head to the Great Hall!

On the way since I talked to Austin a whole lot yesterday, I talk to Isaac asking him "Hey, do you sometimes get this feeling that a dark force will show up to the area this school is in?" Isaac replies "Yeah, its strange.. Especially at night, it triggers my ninja senses and causes me to look around with caution.." "Yep, so wacky.. It has heightened a lot today.. This cant be good, we may be in for a death eater ambush.. Btw, how is the spying with the Mystery Gang going? Did you happen to get any useful information with their tech and your stuff hiding skills?" "I did, actually.. We videotaped Dumbledore making a plan to restrict our powers due to our opposition to him in the same way the Yugioh characters powers were restricted.." "Oh fantastic, now we got this to worry about.. Good thing Spidey stays asleep mostly during the day while here as he along with Ender and Joe should be enough to protect us from Dumbledore's crazy plans.. If he does manage to limit our powers, we have other stuff we can use to neutralize the restricting bracelets.. Many volts of advanced electricity should do the trick as not even magic can fully defy those electrons! Thanks to our connections, we can also cause a sieg.." "Sweet, you have a plan already!" "I sure do! What Dumbledore doesn't realize is that I have a pretty powerful brain! In seconds, I can find solutions to non math problems! Now, as we are now in the Great Hall, let's sit down!"

Once everyone has seated, Dumbledore says to everyone "May I have all your attention please? Outside, there are death eaters coming for us.. Perfects, lead your classmates back to the common rooms.. Before anyone goes anywhere, I require the presence of every musician, every duelist, and every hero among the student population.." My eyes are wide and with my team, make our way with the Yugioh duelists, Hermione, and Harry to Dumbledore and all the other professors as everyone else is escorted to their common rooms.. I demand for everyone "What do you want, Dumbledore?" Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye says in a grandfatherly tone "Well, all of you are the only ones who have enough power to survive an encounter with death eaters.. I wish for you to help us fight Voldemort's forces.."

I reply "Fine, only because if you were to lose without us, most of this schools population would be killed or enslaved.. I have one condition that I would say but due to some reason which I aint telling you, it is unnecessary as the bracelet things on the duelists dont have any influence right now! Good luck on reading through my mind, there's hundreds of obstacles and stop wasting time and energy doing so.. My team all have their weapons just as I do so let us go outside and battle for the safety of Hogwarts.. Be warned though: If you do anything betraying, I will send in hundreds of vampires who will dismantle your allies very very quickly.. I also have access to a nuclear bomb built by my scientist friend which although far less powerful than the ones dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan would wipe out so much in an instant.." "Okay, okay.. I will do my best to ensure no one attacks any of your side.." "You better, for we could destroy the whole Forbidden Forest instantly if we wanted to.."

Dumbledore sighs and leads everyone outside where we are greeted by hundreds of not just death eaters but also, a person who I have had problems with many times before hand.. We charge straight into battle with Madeline hiding behind a shield protected Dominic to fire insta kill attacks, Isaac jumping in the air to throw many ninja stars, wizards/witches using their wands, me slicing through death eaters one by one, Austin and Carlos teaming to mess up death eaters aimings, Madison ambushing some death eaters, Lauren shoving her now very hot frying pan to the back of jerk persons head, and the others doing various things like summoning shadows and duel monsters.. After slicing down 50 or so death eaters, I get to the tank and instead of shouting at em for all the things they have done to me, I just begin to attack..

The horrible person says to me as we start fighting "Well, well its you the ahole, thick skulled, lazy, criticism intolerant, egomaniac!" I reply while doing the heavy metal horns in their face "Shut up, swampy zombified rotten brains! Im surprised you still even have friends considering how much of a jerk you have been to me and how many people know just how bad you have been nowadays.. Considering that this battle is life or death, I must thy slay ya with ze sword that I've carried around so many times! You are the least trve "kind" person I have ever met and your defeat must be ensured since you decided to join the bad side to try to hurt me more.."

I pull out my guitar after putting my sword on my back through a sword carrying thing and knowing what they dont like, I play a fusion of Black Metal, Death Metal, Doom Metal, Sludge Metal, Grindcore, Hardcore Punk, and Industrial Metal while using my high pitched vocal scream style to scream "You think you knew me when we were actually friends but all the time, you kept criticizing me to no end until, I put an ultimatum for you to stop.. You did and all was okay for a while but then, you had to interfere on my Discord server and tried to depict Austin as a monster to teach a quote on quote lesson.. F you, stay out of my life! I blocked you everywhere I thought to the next morning and almost a day and a half passes and hell break loose on another server where you and someone I thought was still my friend tore me down and claimed to be trying to "help" me.. You destroyed me and kept haunting me afterwards even going as far as meanly replying/commenting everywhere you could find me.. Fake people like you are the scum of the Earth! You dont know me, you hardly knew me at all! Normally, I wouldnt want to hurt people I dislike even you but here you are siding with murderers so I have no choice but to destroy your ear drums before ending your reign of terror! You tried to apologize for what you did 3 months later but why would I accept an apology from the likes of you? For a 17 year old, you sure are pretty dumb! No wonder so many oppose you, you are the worst person I have ever met outside of all these crazy world adventures I have! Now, get wrecked!"

They look really mad and distracted as I fire a stunner with my wand followed by several fire balls, a wave of shadows, and a slash! Surprisingly, I defeated them really fast(then again, they only have the power of a typical level 50 mii in Miitopia with max food stats and the best armor) and because of that, I call some of my vampires from wherever they are with one of them asking after they all arrive "What's going on, Lord Adam?" Pointing to the paralyzed body of the person who dealt me so much harm months ago, I say "You see this person here? Well, they are the worst enemy originating from my world.. I want you to put em in a high security prison guarded by other vampires.. Make sure they live an average lifespan by keeping them alive until they eventually die of old age.. We may never know how many others they have hurt.. Now then, it looks like some death eaters wish to challenge me next.. I will see all of you sometime and please take the person away, put em in that prison, and free them from my full body bind stunning curse so they can actually function and you could get lots of answers.." The vampires nod and follow my orders straight away just as I come face to face with Voldypants himself..

I counter a stunning spell with a electro blaster invented by Dominic just a few days ago, give him a glare, and state "Alright, Dulmdeborts, what do you want with me?" He replies "Silence, mudblood! Once my plan of winning this battle is complete, you will be able to switch sides in exchange for being forgiven to all the things you have done against me and my allies! After that, Harry Potter shall be mine to kill and more souls for the great orichalcos will be gathered! I will unleash the beast slain once before and this time, it will swallow this whole world and I will be forever alive!" "Really? You think I would join you do you? I got news for you foul monster, I shall defeat thy coz you got another thing coming, muggle civilization will forever survive, and you're gonna rot in the shadows! I feel invincible to your attempts to end me, gonna take a ride to the wild side, screw you I wont do what you tell me, your death eaters will fade into ashes, legends will rise, and Im bringing the sting to the wizarding world!" "Ha, pathetic! While you stand here saying fruitless things, I command many of my death eaters to destroy you and will now go after Potter!"

Suddenly, about 10 death eaters start firing spells at me.. I go for the rightmost one in retaliation, leading to a big diangle slash to go through every part of their body! I realize that I had just hurt not just any death eater but the Malfoy I have dealt with many times himself so, in a shocking turn of events, I punch him in the stomach and face then, kick him hard on the chest while my armor deflects numerous fired spells.. Malfoy then falls to the ground, completely and utterly defeated and humiliated! I smirk and say "Well, fellas, you need to brush up on your knowledge on non magical muggle fighting tactics! Without a wand, you are like a tree without roots.. Useless and basically dead essentially! I dont need to even use my wand to demolish all of you! Take this, the power of my home city Cincinnati!" I proceed to throw Cincinnati based foods like Grippos chips, Kroger cookies, LaRosas cheese pizzas, Skyline Chili 3-ways, and UDF chocolate malts at each of the still standing death eaters causing them all to scream in pain due to the heat and high sugar amount(I guess warning: sugary content)! As I wait around for them to recover, I see Isaac facing off against 5 death eaters, get angry, and be filled with immense divine power unfamiliar to me with Austin elsewhere experiencing the same exact things.. Gotta ask them about that later..

As I ponder over this, I am blasted with the torture curse causing me to fall to the ground struggling in pain.. Following this, the death eaters fire spell after spell on me causing me to think "Ugg, this pain.. It all hurts so much, I feel my sanity drift away as my confidence and hope erode away.. I was doing so good and then they took advantage of me.. I give- NO I MUST NOT GIVE UP! I may be extremely tired, exhausted, and in pain but I cant stop now or ever.. Even if I have to borrow from a divine source, I will seek to end this battle and put all of these death eaters out of commission whether through having them thrown in Azkaban, have their souls taken by the shadows, or whatever! I cant lose, I must keep myself and others safe for the sake of the good that's left in the multiverse!" I feel myself grow in power by so much even though I haven't even fused with Smokeflare yet..

Yellow energy wings appear from both sides of my body and via a reflection in nearby water, I see one of my eyes turn blue and the other yellow in addition to my skin glowing yellow and my armor advancing into something even stronger! Due to this, I am hit with an ereka as I conclude that I have been granted a small percentage of Ra`s power! I then further increase my power by fusing with Smokeflare`s strongest form to become an even greater warrior then ever before! The seal of orichalcos then comes down upon me and the squaring off death eaters as its ready for probably my soul.. Knowing this, I break free of all the spells and with a simple wave of my hand, the death eaters are disarmed immediately as I say in a very powerful voice reminiscent of Ra`s own voice "You may have been able to successfully keep me down for a bit but now, game time is over! Nothing will save you from your imminent doom! Goodbye and enjoy your time wherever your souls end up! In the name of justice and punishment, your untimely demises shall commence immediately even though I would rather let you go! You have all hurt far too many people to call yourselves fit to be spared from the wrath of the gods who watch over the universes mostly not interfering directly a whole lot! Behold, Blaze Cannon Blast powered slash!"

My attack upon contact rips apart not only the seal of orichalcos but permanently fragments the souls of all 9 death eaters(Malfoy managed to somehow get away earlier on before I unleashed my fusion attack)! Thankfully, they didn't actually physically die for that would make me too guilty but, they will forever be stuck at St. Mungo's for the foreseeable future.. I then go back to my normal self and pant, very exhausted.. Crazy to think how long the battle actually had been(Im condensing this down coz not every moment was noteworthy unlike the battles back in my town of Fun Land in the animal crossing world)! So after that, I assist the wizards who showed up after the battle ended in sending the dead and soulless bodies off to the obvious place and then head back into the castle with the others! Once we head in, Dumbledore stops everyone while proclaiming "What a battle that was.. I am impressed with all of you! 50 points to all 4 houses as there are individuals from all 4 who just fought! The perfects have already been informed classes have been cancelled and will inform their peers soon.. We couldn't possibly start classes today with most teachers being exhausted..

He then dismisses us so as me and my team walk back to our private common room, I remember that I need to talk to Isaac and Austin so I first get Isaacs attention by tapping him and asking "Hey, what was that whole outpouring of power about? I experienced it too, I know I got it from Ra so where did you get it yourself?" He answers with "Ever heard of the Egyptian god of the moon Khonsu?" I shake my head no while replying "I haven't, please tell me what he is like beyond that!" "Okay, so.. He's a god who healed an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh, has an angry side, and a lover of games!" "Well, that describes you yourself pretty good! After all, you love games and you helped me mentally and emotionally when I most needed you!" "Yep now, why did I see a certain person battle you?" "Apparently, they really were after my head as they allied with Voldemort.. Im saying they since Im putting this conversation in my journal as per usual tonight.." "Woah, that jerk took it way too far.." "My thoughts exactly.. I should really get talking with Austin now, I will come find you later!"

Isaac nods to that and I go ahead and go to Austin(we have arrived to the common room and are chilling out now) while stating to him "Crazy battle we had right? I saw you harness a great power just as I did, drawing from a small portion of the powers of Ra.. Could you explain the source of that power to me?" Austin looks surprised as he responds with "I got it from the god Horus as I somehow am a descendant of him.." "That's way rad! I dont need to be explained to who Horus is as I so happened to do research on him recently since I got curious via the fact that there is a card called Horus the Black Flame or something like that! It starts out as a low level monster but, it eventually gains many levels and becomes much stronger in terms of attack and defense points!" "That's such a you thing to do! You pursue knowledge like a hawk sometimes and learn so quick that even I couldn't keep up in many of the subjects you learn! Also, as I was leaving the battle area we all fought in, I encountered some guy with an advanced red motorcycle who told me to go inform you to meet him outside.. He proved to me he isnt a danger to us very quickly as I had to go inside.. You should go out now, let me and the others know what he says and dont worry, I will tell everyone where you are going and not to follow you!" "Okay, okay I will go out there! I will see you and everyone else later!"

I then head outside with the hunch of who I may meet up with.. The wielder of the Stardust Dragon, a powerful dragon who serves as a force on the side of the great Crimson Dragon.. I do some walking and sure enough, I see who is around to meet me, the legendary Yusei Fudo of Neo Domino City and Satellite! He begins the talking with "Hey, you finally showed up! Im Yusei Fudo!" I reply "I know that Yusei and I guess that you have been informed of me and the others by someone?" "Yes, the Crimson Dragon told me everything I needed to know and encouraged me to come here to talk with you.." "Interesting answer.. So, why are you here exactly?" "The evil may have ended where Im from but, greater evils seek to use the powers of my former enemies.." "Oh no.. the marks of Dark Signers and also Meklord Emperors, that's not good at all.." "Correct.. I ask of you that I as a representative of the 6 signers that you accept us and our loved loves into your alliance.." "Granted, welcome aboard, duel king! We have to stand together to fight all forces of evil! Also, I want to test drive a duel runner I designed and built with the assistance of my scientist friend and several others.. Could we have a for fun duel? I have never had to drive anything but it moves auto while in duels anyway so I should be okay.." "Sure, I have been itching for a good duel for a little while now since I have been seeking you out for a few days.." "Great!"

We both hop on our duel runners and put our helmets as he shouts "Let's rev it up!" I shout myself with the words "Alright Yusei, Im gonna show you the power of Heavy Metal, Rock N Roll, and fire! Lets duel with the set up you are used to with 4000 life points and 0 speed counters starting off! For fun, let's make all spells require 1 speed counter regardless of what they say otherwise as this isnt a competition or duel to the literal death.." "Thats fair!" We then shout in unison "Now lets ride!" Our duel runners then speed off on a course set up by cool tech of course as I say through an intercom system to Yusei "Im feeling extra kind today so you go first!" "Okay, I draw! For my first move I summon Junk Synchron in defense mode(ATK: 1300, DEF: 600)! Next and lastly, I place one card face down and end my turn!" "Alright, time for me to shine! I draw with a hardcore edge! I start my turn of insanity by bringing forth Molten Slime in attack mode(ATK: 800, DEF: 1400)! Now, I have my slime jump on Junk Synchron with slimey envelopment and burn!"

Yusei smirks as his face down activates and exclaims "Nice play but, I activate my trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow which stops your attack and then places it down face down until next time I activate it!" I smile impressed at his play(even though Scrap Iron Scarecrow is like his most used trap from what I remember) as I reply "Awesome move! That was such a great counter! No wonder 8 year old me was obsessed with you and jumped up and down with a balloon in his hand shouting your name several times as you dueled! You're such an amazing dude! You showed the forces of evil that they can never beat friendship, unity, and the good side!" "You're making me blush, I am very flattered!" "I knew you would be like that, Yusei! I shall continue by turn by placing 2 cards face down and ending it right there!"

Skip 25 minutes and this happens as Yusei says "Stardust Dragon, attack him directly!" Even though my life points fall to zero, I still smile and exclaim "Woah what a fun duel! That was so great! Do you have any idea what in the world is going on here in magical Britain?" He answers "It sure was and no, the Crimson Dragon didn't have enough time to tell me everything regarding this world and only told me you and your companions identities, powers, and relationships plus the whole evil wanting to use the powers of my old enemies.." "That's alright! Why dont you have a listen as I catch you up!" Yusei gives me an approving look and I spend the next 20 minutes catching him up to speed! After my explaining comes to an end, he reacts "Very impressive! That must have taken a lot of willpower and brains to achieve all of the stuff! What are your upcoming plans of things to do in this world btw?"

In a relaxed tone, I reply with "Yep, took a lot to go through although not as much as it took to go through like 10 years of prior schooling.. There's quite a lot of things I plan on doing! 2 weeks from today, I hope to show up late to dinner at the Great Hall and crash it with a variety of bands from Judas Priest to Death to Twisted Sister to Rammstein! At some other point, I desire to start gaining influence in the ever corrupt ministry as well and if worst comes to worst when it comes to Dumbledore stuff, I will unhesitantly bring him down! I have a question for you myself, where will I see you next and will I ever see the other signers up close in person for myself?" "I hope all of that goes well for you.. To answer your questions, yes you will see the others eventually and we will meet next when one of the enemy creatures who has tried to bring me down in the past comes to attack your lovely town of Fun Land in association with your current enemies.." "Good to know, that is some very terrifying stuff.. So, how is satellite nowadays?"

"This will take a little bit and you have more than needed time so that shouldn't be much of an issue.. As the satellite has been reunited with the rest of the descendants of Domino City, there have been major projects everywhere.. The old maximum security detention center serves as a more advanced core prison, many old Domino City monuments such as the Kame Game shop have been rebuilt to their former glory, the roads have been repaved, a great big recycling center was built in a formerly open area I so happened to have fought a dark signer in at one point, the garbage tunnel underground has been transformed into a proper road tunnel as all garbage is recycled now, and the slums have been torn down in order to make way for a new apartment complex! Its still far from being as grand as Neo Domino but its slowly getting there thanks to me and the work of others!" "That's so incredible, quite crazy that Sattlellight is being made great again! Anything else going on in your world that is noteworthy?"

"Well, the mining town I escaped from with others has been taken over by new people and transformed into a much better system with people being hired to work inside of sent away to work, the old Domino Museum has been restored to its former glory, and the old Ener-D reactor has been reworked to produce a new type of safer energy!" "Wow, great stuff happening! Well then, I must be off, cant keep my companions waiting around any longer after all.. I have been hanging with you for like an hour and a half after all.." "Okay then, farewell! See you out and about next time!" "Bye bye, Yusei-san!" He then rides off and I shrink my duel runner to the size of my palms with my wand and put everything away into my backpack(which I carry around everywhere every day while on one of these adventures)! I then straight up run without stopping all the way back to the private common room(which needs a name so I have to ask the others for ideas if whatever I come up with isnt agreed upon by everyone at some point in the future) and dont feel much exhaustion at all(this typically happens when Im energetic and/or in a great mood and I happen to be very happy at the moment)!

The first one to greet me is the snack crazy Carlos who exclaims "Hey, we have been waiting a long time.. Where have you been? Tell us or I will steal your next meal!" I chuckle while answering with "You silly goose.. The dude who Austin said wanted to see me turned out to be not just anyone but Yusei Fudo from Yugioh 5Ds himself! We talked quite a bit and now, he and his friends are a part of the little alliance we have going on! He is to appear before me with his friends the time whenever something like a Dark Signer or user of a Meklord Emperor show up.. We also had a long and crazy but very exciting duel where he completely destroyed me! Im not surprised, he is the current Duel King back in his world after all following his victory over his former rival/enemy Jack Atlas early on in his adventures caused by his possession of one of the 6 marks of the Crimson Dragon! I was thinking of saving this for another day but, I might as well just say it now.. All of you know we dont have a name for our common room/dorm area thing right? Well, I suggest we name it the House of Justice coz it sounds like superhero stuff and the other common room/dorm things are for each of the houses here at Hogwarts!"

Everyone nods to that and I then exclaim "That was so easy, I love it! Now, for a quick little thing.. In 2 weeks, I want to crash dinner in the Great Hall with a lot of bands! Do you my bandmates and also Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns want to perform as well?" The people I was specifically mentioned nod and so I smile in satisfaction! Now to wrap up what else happened today: we had 2 more meals, played lots of video games together, pranked Umbridge by placing a fart bomb in her office, Carlos stole a bunch of random stuff from Dumbledore and grumpy Snape, Dumbledore`s dinner blew up right in his face, and Im now writing this journal entry right before heading to bed! That's all, be excited for next time!

 **Authors Notes: Dang, this was quite interesting to write considering I only had one idea for this chapter which was the first battle thing.. I really hope this was a very enjoyable chapter! To explain why I dont write in the style of a typical journal, its like Im having my alternate self retell all the events as if it were a movie where just about everything desired to be put in is featured in as much detail as the maker wants! Writing this story is made a little harder than it could be as I aim for realisticness of myself at the time these chapters take place in instead of combining my current real self with my story self unless this story somehow catches up to whatever the current date is at the time of a future chapter.. Let my clarify that my alternate self and his companions leave Hogwarts after the school year is over and all kinds of changes are made to wizarding Britain.. Okay, that's everything I have for these authors notes: for everyone who reads this, you are awesome for reading this far in and see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miis Go To Hogwarts Chapter 6: A New Companion and Ministry Infiltration**

 **Date: December 12th, 2018**

 **Authors Notes: Hey readers and welcome to chapter 6 where another piece of the foundations for the end of corruption in the story world is laid down! How have you guys been since last month? I hope you have been great, I sure have been on most days having done like 6 different drawings and 5 YouTube videos(one of which is a bit trolley and the only public video on my YouTube channel) plus talking to some awesome people! Now then, let us begin this chapter before I go insane for not getting enough done by this Friday(btw, this will start in the evening right after dinner in the Great Hall)!**

After having the usual delicious meal and ignoring of Malfoy`s sneers, me and Isaac are talking about what we are doing with Austin tonight(a visit to the Ministry) when we see someone very unexpected causing Isaac to exclaim "What are you doing here, Ben?" The person now revealed to be Isaac`s younger brother Ben replies "Well, I was sorted on the same day as you but I just didn't think to approach you until now.." I chime in to the conversation with the words "I guess we just didn't notice ya.. If anything, this is great because you weren't in the battle 2 weeks ago where the 2 of us and you know who else helped battle a bunch of bad guys and that means Dumbledore doesn't know that you are quite powerful yourself! I have this strange feeling though.. Do ya have secret powers or something, Ben?" Ben responds with "I think you are right! Yeah, I do have secret powers as I am a descendent of the god of the undead, Osirius! I can summon zombie minions and its so cool!"

Me and Isaac`s reactions might as well be worth the same price as a big steel roller coaster and 500 synthesizers as we both say "NO WAY!" Austin suddenly turns around and almost spits out what he is trying to drink while holding down his laughter at our facial expressions! I raise an eyebrow at this and then he says having heard the whole conversation "Eek! Keep those zombies away from me!" I tease him saying "Oh come on, they are friendly zombies, they dont want your brains just evil people's brains! But if they seriously hurt you, I will not hesitate to roast them with my fire powers and leave behind a grotesque blob of strangeness! Is that alright if I do that should the zombies do crazy stuff to us, Ben?" Austin gives a relieved look as Ben answers my question with "I guess.." "Dont worry, it shouldn't be a problem given how tame normally aggressive creatures are to us! Now, I have a task for you, Ben.. Once all our miis, Fluffy, and The Wacky Clowns return to our exclusive dorm/common rooms, go ahead and fully introduce yourself to the others! I am requesting you to do this since me, Isaac, and Austin are set to depart for the English Ministry soon.." Ben decides to go with my request and then, Ender and Joe cover for me, Isaac, and Austin by distracting the professors!

Using a custom portkey I made one day while chilling in my classroom, the 3 of us are teleported straight to the Ministry entrance area! After successfully getting what we need to get in, Austin puts a bunch of Ministry people in dance trances through singing his heart out and we all go into a room where the Ministry happen to be meeting! Austin and Isaac make themselves invisible as they go in and I walk in with my full rock/metal outfit! Minister Fudge glares at me while saying "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" I reply with a smirk "Oh nothing much, just taking up my seat as the heir of the Hufflepuff lordship! Now, if you will kindly let me have time for a speech.. If you dont, I have the power to make the Ministry itself very unstable as I am also the lord of Vampires and have ties to the goblins of Gringotts!" Fudge goes white as he shouts "Guards! Throw this illegal creature out of here!" 2 guards come for me so I simply dodge them over and over again for 5 minutes until Fudge gives up and gives me time to make a speech after dismissing the guards!

I put on a Hufflepuff scarf coz why not as I say "Thank you for giving me the time to make a speech! For those of you who dont know, I am Adam, the lord of Vampires with numerous other titles and lordships! I may seem like scum for being the Vampire Lord but that is not my main trait per say.. I am a warrior who has fought off thousands of evil beings! I ask of all of you to join me in ending the corruption that befalls the wizarding world.. I may be too young to be taken seriously properly but, if you give me a listen, you will find I know how to fix so many of your problems! I am aware that among us are representatives of families tied to the main evil everyone is afraid of! Minister, you need to open your eyes and see that everything is not bright in the wizarding world as Voldemort is indeed alive and causing chaos all over the place.. Any of you want proof? Well, I got Death Eaters captured on camera several times attacking me and others! I know all of you want to see it but, please wait until I finish this up.. If you are in favor of helping me, raise your wand arms! I will ask this once again after I show some footage of what I dealt with.."

I see that only a few believe me and I then set up a video screen while explaining what footage, video equipment, ect are to the dismay of Fudge! I then play the 15 minute footage of the most insane Death Eater/ Voldemort related moments I secretly managed to get on camera via those body cam things(the reason all the tech is working is due to a handy spell that allows non-magical tech to work in magicial areas)! The reactions in the room range from denial(Fudge, Dark families) to disbelief (everyone else)..

I resume talking once more by saying "Now that I have shared the most brutal Death Eater/Voldemort footage, I will continue talking for a little more than I will let Fudge take it from there.. I know that most of you are scared even when I say just the name Voldemort but, if you join me, you will be able to help bring about his downfall and also aid in the restoration of peace in the wizarding world! Dumbledore is also a problem, he is manipulating people for what he claims to be the greater good.. My evidence is that I have seen that a Ron Weasley has been acting weird lately and that those supposed transfer students from Japan were brought into Hogwarts in chains and have their magic restricted by bracelets of torture.. If I were lying about this evidence then, I would place a finger onto something sharp to punish myself for lying at such a crucial moment.. Btw, Umbridge is no good either, she is crazy having taught students for poorly and using her powers to make life miserable for those who fall under the term muggle born.. Okay, Im just about done so who is with me now?"

About a quarter of the light and all of the neutral families raise their hands and I nod in satisfaction! I sit down and Fudge with a scowl on his face rises and says "Glad that's finally over with.. I would have him thrown out but, he has enough power to stop my guards due to the surprising support.. Moving on, we shall vote on giving my undersecretary Dolores Umbridge the position of High Inquisitor at Hogwarts.. First of all who supports this?" A few hands go up and so Fudge says "Even though the majority of you didn't agree with doing this, I am doing it anyway!" The room goes in uproar and I shout "That's not how voting works, cease that action, Fudge!" Fudge of course refuses to do so so I say "Fine, be like that! I call for a coup d'etat with the assistance of my vampires, the goblins, and those here who support me! I have majority support here so let's take a vote, should Fudge be removed and replaced by someone much better for the Ministry via what I just called? Since you're being unfair Fudge, I might as well be unfair too!"

The majority vote become in favor(due to my massive political backing formed by the exposure of Fudge for lying about Voldemort and Death Eaters) and so, I call in Ender the Enderman to take him away to a jail somewhere and then announce to everyone gathered "While a replacement is being looked for, I appoint the 5 most trustworthy people in my political alliance within the Ministry to take care of the Minister duties! Fudge has been sent to jail for treason and the Ministry is too unstable right now for a complete overhaul.. I will not change too much right now due to the opposition against me and the resulting structural chaos that would create.. I heard there is a prophecy about Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries so I request that Harry Potter is allowed to take it very soon as I need to get him first! I know that Voldemort and his followers are very active now so, I will bring in many of my allies including the best vampire soldiers I have in the Vampire Clan! Of course, all the pro-Voldemort families left the room as soon as I started talking again so that makes saying this all much more safe! Also, my best friend Isaac and my boyfriend Austin are here invisible so they will stay here to answer your questions as they know me more than most people I interact with do! Reveal yourselves, guys!"

Austin and Isaac become visible again and I then say "Okay, the brown haired one is Austin and the other is Isaac! I gotta go get Harry now and I suppose his friends too! How am I going to get to Hogwarts and back you may ask.. Well, I have a mighty ender dragon named Shadow as a friend/familiar of mine! I will leave all of you to converse and be back as soon as possible!" Austin and Isaac take over for me as I mentally call Shadow to come pick me up and he comes in less than 10 seconds with the words "Good evening! What do you need me for?" I reply "Buenas noches which is good evening in Spanish, I want you to get me back to Hogwarts quickly, wait for me until I get Harry and some of his friends as I need him for something and he would want friends to join him, fly us and some of my best miis back here, and then fly to Hogwarts again by yourself as I have a portkey which you definitely know by now the function of, right?" Shadow nods and answers with a firm "Of course! Yes I do know what a portkey does so no worrying required in that department! I will make sure to make this as fast as possible so hop right on my back and then I shall start flying!" I give him a very satisfied look, hop on as he said, and we take off, getting to Hogwarts in a mind boggling 3 seconds!

Somehow, my body didn't suffer any distortions from the high speed so I get off, thank him, and head to a unused classroom where I summon my house elf Roddy who asks once I summon him "How could I be of service, Adam?" I respond with "Hey, Robby! Can you tell Dobby to tell Harry Potter to meet me by the lake and to bring his closest friends with him?" "I will right away, see you sometime soon hopefully!" I grin at how well everything is going(I smell trouble is afoot though so I will have to be super careful) and proceed to the common room where the others are chilling in and say "Carlos, Brayden, and Julia, I need you for stuff which I will have Austin fill all of you in anything I dont talk about later once we get to where I need you 3.. Please follow me, this is very important!" The 3 follow me as I asked them and we say goodbye to the others..

Once by the meeting place I set up, I stop as Harry and some others are gathered already, obvious confusion on their faces.. Before anyone has a chance to yell at me while Shadow comes to us, I say "All of you are wondering why I called.. Here's the scoop, I have gained a lot of support and the Ministry and they have agreed to let me let you, Harry to retrieve the all important prophecy about you and Voldemort from the Department of Mysteries.. Everyone else, you are here to be backup in case something goes wrong which might considering I sense trouble to unfold soon.. For those of you who dont know, this mighty dragon here is named Shadow and he is very friendly! Just hop onto him as I do and we will be off to the Ministry in a mind hurting amount of speed!" Everyone watches as I get on Shadow and proceed to do so themselves!

Before we take flight, I ask "So who here is flying on a dragon for the first time?" Harry`s companions make it clear they fit that description so I say "Alright, you will do a okay, just resist the urge to blow chunks, collapse onto the ground, or something else.. Dont worry, everyone will be perfectly okay albeit a little disoriented for a few moments.. Prepare to be amazed at how fast we get to the Ministry from here! Now then, Shadow, its time for take off as preparations for our fast travel delivered by you are complete! Everyone else, brace yourselves and make sure to hold on tight as there are no seatbelts if you know what those are.. In an event of emergency, Shadow will stop immediately and we will find a way to end the emergency! Here we go, 321!"

Shadow doesn't even properly go up very high as he transports us to our destination in the same time it takes for the song You Suffer by Napalm Death(1.4 seconds long) to play! Once we land and get off Shadow right before he heads back, I state "Dont worry about the fact our transportation just left to go back to Hogwarts, I have a portkey to be used later to go back.. While I start placing anti-death eater traps everywhere with the help of my friend Isaac, all of you will be told everything you need to know by Austin until that is done and we can finally go down and have you grab that flipping prophecy, Harry!" They obey knowing that I got all this planned out so I go to Isaac and we go place all kinds of exclusively anti-death eater traps everywhere including shadow realm pits, fire pressure plates, tripwire triggered blinding traps, and magic core disintegrating invisible orbs!

We then proceed to head back to the others who have just been fully informed by Austin every piece of information they could possibly need for this operation and I exclaim "Woah, Austin! You were super fast just as we were fast at setting up traps that only trigger due to Death Eaters! Everyone, it is time we go down to the Department of Mysteries where we will have one heck of a battle to get through given the strong darkness sensations I keep getting every minutes or so.. We will be dealing with all kinds of spells so Julia, can you possibly with the help of Brayden make a shield big and powerful enough to protect us all?" Julia nods and creates the shield with Brayden`s help right away! After they are done, we head down with Hermione(who was picked by Harry to accompany him) using her book knowledge to navigate us to the Department of Mysteries where sure enough they are a whole bunch of Death Eaters..

Most of them unfortunately for them and fortunately for us get taken down by some sort of laid down trap! Having brought my sword and armor with me, I put my armor on and cover for Harry as he goes to grab the prophecy once he spots it while I use my sword as well to deflect spells and make Death Eaters fear me! Harry grabs the prophecy but, we run into a problem as Voldemort shows up while an epic battle between our allies and Voldemort's followers continues onwards.. Giving Voldemort the Heavy Metal horns, I give the crazy villain a " _you shouldn't have messed with us_ " look while saying "Okay Moldeybread, what do you want from us this time around?" He replies with a overconfident look saying "Oh just that prophecy and Potter himself! If you dont comply, everyone you know and love who are here will die!" I frown and retort "Well you ain't getting either no matter what, I will show you the power of a Hufflepuff by forcing you to retreat or have you ended right here, right now!"

Voldemort spams lots of spells toward me and Harry as a result to my challenge so I draw from my raw power to counter all these spells causing the room to become so brown that I cant see or even hear anything.. When I am no longer blind or deaf, I see the Death Eaters weaken and surrender as Voldemort flees, taking all of those Death Eaters who are still alive with him.. The now dead Death Eaters souls are then swallowed up by the hungry shadows of the Shadow Realm and the bodies are transported to St. Mungos..

After that stupidly quick battle(then again Voldemort seemed super weakened by something probably the damage of the last battle), everyone who kept me and Harry from being blasted constantly by lots of Death Eaters come over and together, we get our first full on glance at the prophecy which reads " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.. the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.._ "

After everyone reads it, I say "Alright let's break this down.. Who wants to start by interpreting the first sentence?" Austin jumps up and down so I nod at him to go ahead and so, he states "I am really really sure the sentence means that the one who is to end Voldemort was at the time close to being born but, now is alive and well!" I grin at him while responding "Great work, Austin! The meaning of the sentence was pretty obvious but we had to interpret it to make things make more sense! Im saying great work because you made your explanation so energetic! I suppose I should figure out the next part so yeah.. It says that this chosen person would basically be born to parents who survived Voldemort 3 times and as the seventh month dies would refer to the end of July due to the fact that die means end and July is the seventh month! Now, who could possibly fit that description? I see you looking really excited Hermione so you are up now for not only figuring that out but also the next part!"

Hermione gives a delighted look as she goes into explaining mode with the words "I read up on the war that Voldemort caused so long ago and from that, I can say that its Harry because he was able to obtain the prophecy and he was born end of July to parents who escaped Voldemort 3 times! The next sentence leads me to the conclusion that Harry is equal in power to Voldemort but has some sort of power Voldemort doesn't!" I give her a high five and then exclaim "Wow, fantastic explanation stuff! Now then, I will just say what the last part that is important says in more understandable terms! Essentially, either Harry or Voldemort must die due to the other for things would fall out of place if both lived since neither can live while the other still lives.. Time for your thoughts on the matter, Harry.."

Harry looks a little nervous as all eyes including mine look at him as Austin and Carlos encourage him to speak with energetic cheering so Harry says "Umm.. Im shocked, how will I be able to stop Voldemort once and for all? There's no way I can stop him, what do I even have that he doesn't?"

I give him a very comforting look while singing in a energetic voice playing Hard Rock on my guitar while being backed by my bandmates the following "Come on, Harry! You will be able to stop Voldemort! You got us now to help you put an end to the evil that plagues this world! Did you know that of all the things Voldemort has, one thing that he doesn't have is love as he is an evil monster with little empathy and sympathy? You got this, I will help train you to become capable enough with laser sharp focus to fight and beat Voldemort properly! The spirit of Rock N Roll and Heavy Metal will make us all stronger and unite more effectively against all threats targeting this world! Did I say that Voldemort is a stink bomb yet? No? Oh well, I said it now! There will be no peace until you take that sucker down, Harry! You are a wonderful person with support from all angles, dont give up on yourself especially when we are around! Come on, Harry! Dont give in to the seeds of doubt and darkness! Once Voldemort is over and cant stop the rock, we will be partying all night and going wild, wild, wild while doing so!"

Harry looks much more confident with a very improved mood as the very much improvised song I performed with my band ends! For some reason, we start hearing some drumming and guitar playing very familiar to me so I tell the others to follow me to the source of the sound where surely enough, there is Dave Grohl Devil playing his Rock Off song from that one 2000s movie which has the song made up in retaliation by the protagonists to stop Dave Grohl Devil spoofed in Yugioh Abridged version of the Bonds Beyond Time movie! We come just in time for him to sing "Im the devil, I love metal!" so me and the band play some overshadowing Death Metal while I scream "Hello, Dave Grohl dressed as the devil, why are you even here? You're supposed to show up with the Foo Fighters in 2 weeks at Hogwarts.. Good thing I made sure to have someone inform you and the other Foo Fighters for me about coming to Hogwarts and all that stuff.."

Dave Grohl answers while singing and playing again "There are evil beings that hate metal, I am doing this to ward them out of this place and to get your attention! I also came straight from hell after transforming into the devil to come have a meeting with you about that planned thing to take place in 2 weeks!" I reply in Death Metal style again "Ok, you are the confusion killer now! Knowledge and the power it holds is immense after all and we dont need a zombie ritual to obtain it! Alright, let's have it right here right now while we are still around so everyone who needs to know about the plans will hear it all here or be told by those who are here really quickly! Lets stop with the music playing, its getting exhausting and I dont want to die by exhaustion death!"

Dave Grohl nods and so we all stop playing.. As soon as everyone is fully settled down, I begin the conversation/meeting with "So, what exactly do you need to meet me for regarding 2 weeks from now?" He replies "Well, I need to know what bands besides mine are supposed to show up as you forgot to have any other bands informed first of all.." "Alright, that's simple!" I proceed to tell him all the band names(sorry but Im not spoiling who is coming, I want it to be a complete surprise as it would be no fun if I just wrote who is supposed to show so I will write what band performs what when the time comes to do so) and when Im done, he responds with "That's a lot of bands.. Are you sure that it won't end in complete chaos?" "Yes I am, the students and staff will be for the most part way too shocked to do much given how crazy several of the bands are known to be! Next question please!" "Ok so, what is the purpose of this whole thing you have been planning" "The answer to that is simply, I hope to encourage rebellion and many to join the side we stand on which is the least corrupt faction in the wizarding world conflict given how different we do things! Is that all of the questions for some reason?"

Dave Grohl nods and says "Yeah, that's all I needed now, I will use the underground to inform those bands everything, see ya in 2 weeks!" "Alrighty, bye bye you awesome Foo Fighter!" He is then teleported to wherever he needs to go and seeing the faces on the others, I explain what in the world just happened with these words "So, here's what exactly happened that none of you have been able to understand yet.. Foo Fighters is an American rock band from my world fronted by Dave Grohl who played as the devil in a 2000s movie with the 2 members of Tenacious D portraying the protagonist bent on stopping the devil.. For whatever reason, Dave Grohl apparently went to literal hell world and came here in his movie devil form oddly enough.. Then again, we are in the wizarding world where weird things happen all the time so that probably lessens the shock of this whole situation.. So, who wants to head back to Hogwarts, my allies have already left and the Ministry people went home?"

Everyone gives me the look they want to go back to Hogwarts which allows me to pull out the portkey while stating "Okay people, this portkey is large enough for all of us to touch it at the same time and thus, be transported to the entrance of Hogwarts! Grab onto a part of this thing just as I am and we will all shout Hogwarts to portkey there!" All of them do as I instructed and so, we shout "HOGWARTS!" right before being pulled to Hogwarts where we all quickly recover with attention being directed towards me.. Due to this, I say "Alright, what a productive adventure.. It is time to retire to all our common rooms/dorms! I will see everyone who won't be in the same area as me tomorrow! Let's make sure not to almost die next time we go on an adventure, agreed?"

We all then split up with me, Isaac, and the miis heading to our common room and the others heading to wherever their housemates live and sleep with them! Once we get back to the common room, Austin asks me "Hey, wanna duel right now?" I nod saying "You are so so on! Its been a while, getting a tiny bit rusty so let's do this!" We then set up all the AR duel stuff and the match begins with Austin saying "Im pretty sure you went first last time so its only fair I go first this time! I draw! For my first move, I wanna and will summon the Shrieking Banshee in attack mode(ATK: 1500, DEF: 1100)! Next, I set 3 facedowns and call it a great starting turn!"

I nod and grin as I state "My turn now, I draw with a passive attitude and summon my first monster of this probably gonna be long duel, Industrial Synchron in attack mode(ATK: 1500, DEF: 0)! I see what you are planning so I also throw down 3 facedowns and end my turn with a determined but friendly spirit!" "Why did you summon a monster with an equal amount of attack point as mine? Oh well, I will use your silly mistake to my advantage by attacking even though my monster will be destroyed too!"

I laugh hard while saying "I think it was you who made the mistake, Austin! I reveal a facedown, Blustering Winds which gives my monster 1000 extra attack points until my next standby phase!" "Ok then, I activate De-Spell to destroy your Blustering Winds!" "Not so fast, Austin! I reveal my 2nd facedown, its called 5 Spells Of The Mage and it works just like Seven Tools Of The Bandit but I can send the top 3 cards in my deck to the graveyard instead of paying 1000 life points to destroy your facedown!" "Hehe, I still got more! For I activate a special ability of my monster which allows me to destroy one card on your field during a battle phase so I choose what you just played!" "I still have one more trick, my special little pop star! I activate Facedown Paralyzer which for the cost of banishing 3 cards from my graveyard freezes all spells and traps on your field!"

This leads to the destruction of the Banshee monster and Austin loses 1000 life points! _Time skip_ : the duel ends in a tie and I crash onto the bed with Austin.. Okay, I forgot to include what lessons have been going on so: I have taught my students common non magical slang and some self defense stuff! In addition, me and the others have learned a years worth of material crazily enough as per usual! That's all for this journal entry, I will write about Christmas in my next journal entry!

 **Authors Notes: What a silly chapter, am I right? So much happened in the 5000 or so words in this chapter, its literally flipping insane! Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter a lot, next chapter of The Saga Of Fun Land will be out sometime next week(I dont know when yet though)! I love how writing stories offers a nice escape from reality(just like reading stories) and sucks me into a world I meld and create for myself and others to enjoy! I have quite a few things to worry about(including AIR testing the next few weeks which will be so "fun" and printing a t-shirt design onto a shirt manually for a graphic art foundations project/grade) so this writing keeps me sane! Im glad that this chapter ended up turning out to have as much comedy as it does as it is a great way to make any story more awesome and stuff! Anyway, that's all I have to say in this edition of fanfiction authors notes, I will see all of you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 7: A Fun and Prank Filled Christmas**

 **Author's Notes: Hey readers and welcome to the Christmas chapter for this story! I know that its way past Christmas but I gotta have a Christmas chapter as it is a good thing to do! Nothing too crazy happens this time around, no one is dying or getting hurt this chapter! Lets just jump into it, hope you enjoy this rather interesting edition to the story!**

Im snoozing away as the time ticks closer and closer to Christmas Day.. Strangely, I get a weird dream where I somehow am involved in the plot of the classic Grinch cartoon(then again I saw the new movie for it not too too long ago and fantasize a little about inserting myself into it which is the sort of thing I have been doing for years and years in my head imagining myself in movies, books, and tv shows mostly such as the original Yugioh for example and this would serve as the foundations of all my fanfic stuff even my flop story).. My sleep is suddenly interrupted by the alarm clock playing Jingle Balls by Korn(yes it is an actual song and I highly question how there is Death Metal in it considering the fact that they are Nu/Alternative Metal yet their frontman says they are a Funk band) which Im glad I set it to for this morning! Harry and Hermione are supposed to come over and hang with all of us for Christmas so Im very excited even though if I remember correctly, I had Christmas fun in my town of Fun Land already which is documented in my other adventure journal!

What has happened here since last time you ask.. Well, we fully caught up in everything we needed to learn so we started attending normal classes and in addition, we are flying through topics in the class I teach Muggle Studies! The technology that is widely available in Southwestern Ohio, United States aka where I live has started to have an influence all throughout the school and I have seen people in the hallways in Punk hairstyles! In 2 weeks, rock and metal will cause a blow to the social order of the school as I am having bands from the US, UK, Germany, Canada, Norway, and Japan come in and help me and my band cause some loud disruptions to an entire meal! As I finish thinking about all that stuff, I dont even notice Austin creep up on me and give me a hug and one of the sweetest romantic kisses ever!

He then says "Good morning, my love! Merry Christmas! Can we go to the common room, we gotta get to our presents as soon as possible!" I reply while giving him a somehow not bone crushing hug _"_ Okay, lets go! You literally are acting like you had a 64 ounce malt, a 2 liter of Coca Cola, and the biggest chocolate bar you can find not too long ago.. Of course you didn't, you just have that much energy, my special little pop star! Come on, we actually go now, dont wanna see our presents all alone under the tree now, do we?" This causes Austin to blush and chuckle at the same time as he asks "Uhh.. Can I piggyback ride you to the common room?" "Haha, sure Austin! Here I thought I myself was super silly, you take it 10 levels up! Of course, its more of the energetic funny than say the crazy funny of one of my younger relatives who is literally the biggest nut job besides myself that I know!"

I then have Austin get onto my back and we begin the process of getting into the common room.. Waiting for us is literally everyone we expected to show up who simply look really bemused at the scene unfolding before them although I dont blame them, me and Austin must look ridiculous! After Austin hops off me, I say to everyone "Merry Christmas everyone! Super exciting and dont mind what me and Austin were just doing, he wanted me to piggyback him which is both funny and adorable at the same time! I think he stole my title of funniest person on the team.. Anyway, lets just get right into opening our presents! Im glad we all agreed to have little sections under the tree for where whose presents go where, makes things less crazy than they would be!" We all then get all our presents and begin the process of opening them! I start off with a medium sized present from Carlos wrapped in red wrapping paper!

Turns out Carlos wrapped the present stupidly well for someone as wacky as him! I open it to find 3 rather shocking things: A drawing of me singing and playing guitar with Austin backing me with his own vocals and guitar playing surprisingly drawn by Carlos himself, a green stone that suspiciously looks like the Orichalcos stones responsible for so much pain and suffering at the expense of me, my team, and innocents, and a very well done handwritten letter which says " _Hey Adam! Merry Christmas you kind leader! I know how much you love art its definitely not even close to a secret anymore so, I put to use my secret years of training as an artist which I did which also becoming a master of Tai Chi of all things by drawing you and Austin together performing! Did I mention just how cute you are with him? Seriously, you 2 were made for each other, everyone is kind of jealous of how great of a couple you are! Time for my craziness to kick in! You know how much I love messing around, right? I thought since Orichalcos duelists keep trying to take your soul, I might as well send you a FAKE Orichalcos stone to fool them and get them to leave you alone or at least distract them long enough that we can all ambush them! Hope you enjoy what I got for you! Your crazy thief friend, Carlos.._ "

I laugh hardcore at the letter! Man, for someone as crazy as Carlos is, he sure has a great taste in presents for other people! Moving the stuff into a bag I got to put my presents in, I next get out the present from my always chill and sleepy but hardworking scientist friend Dominic! I open up his large present right away and inside is an assortment of items: International Candies, Italian food supplies, some Duel Monsters packs, a weird potion thing, some sort of quirky pill, a letter, and the albums Reise Reise- Rammstein, Black Sabbath- Black Sabbath, Under The Blade- Twisted Sister, and Back In Black- AC/DC! The letter reads " _Hi Adam! Normally, I would fall asleep before I can even start writing a letter but, not this time! You've been so great to so many people and its Christmas so I thought what better way to say you're awesome enough to keep me awake then by getting you a box of goodies! Most of the stuff you see you already know what they are except for the potion and pill.. The potion is a Polyjuice potion designed to transform you into anyone you wish to look like for about an hour! The pill is a rather funky thing I picked up from some random store run by a crazy paranoid guy and its literally a chill pill in case you get into an emotionally overwhelming situation! Im not sure or care why it is literally a pill designed off the you need a chill pill catchphrase.. That's all I have so, Im gonna finish the whole gift and then fall asleep! Your welcome, a very tired Dominic.._ "

After moving all the stuff into the bag, I open up a humongous present from Isaac and inside is stuff that makes me want to cry serious tears of happiness! He got me a large plushie based off me with another large plushie of Austin and then one of himself, a whole collection of rock and metal albums, yet another letter, and concert tickets to the Ozzy Osbourne show scheduled to be held at Riverbend Music Center like a half hour from where I live! The letter states " _Hey bro! I got you some really lit stuff! First, I thought about how much you love cute stuff so I got some plushies of me, you, and Austin custom made recently! Next, I was hard at thinking what would amaze you even more so I found a whole bunch of albums from various bands for you! To top it all off, I got you 3 tickets to see Ozzy performing live! That's everything! Enjoy! From your best friend, Isaac.._ "

Good thing the bag I got is super duper big as I put all the stuff in with the bag not even a quarter of the way filled! Anyway, I grab a present Harry and Hermione jointly got me and similar to with the other gifts I have opened, there are several things inside! What I find is: about 20 chocolate frogs(glad I told them about my serious chocolate fad), some Duel Monsters packs, what appears to be a product from George and Fred`s Joke shop(no doubt picked by Harry to Hermione`s disapproval), and some other magical candies! I have so much candy now, gonna have to share to eat it all before any of it can get a chance to expire on me! I go onto the next gift which is wrapped in purple with black paw prints from all my animal familiars with the contents being: some End Dimension stuff, a venom spray, some sticky cobwebs, a constantly frowning Enderman painting, a block of iron, a rose, some sharp shedded skin, and a letter!

To my surprise, the letter was entirely written by no other than Shadow and he wrote " _Hey Adam! This unusual combination of items is from me and the other creature familiars of yours who are in this world currently! Im unsure why everyone else of us gave you such weird stuff besides the fact they say it would be useful in battle somehow.. Im able to write this thanks to a clever pen designed for dragons like me! It took a while to write this letter but it was completely worth it! Anyway, I got you some goodies from the End Dimension including some chorus fruit, a shulker spawner which spawns one a day, and a bunch of building material! Now, Im gonna end this letter here so the others dont wrap the gift before I have a chance to get this in.. Hope all this helps for reasons! Your dragon companion, Shadow.._ "

After having a laughing gas amount of laughter at the stuff, I manage to settle down and get to the next gift which is from Austin! The present he wrapped for me is literally taller up than my long legs which have lots of fat and muscle from years and years of mostly walking around schools, airports, and theme parks! I have a bit of a struggle opening it but after 5 minutes, I finally get in! The contents inside give me various reactions as they are: some recordings(which Im not getting into detail because they are very dirty for this T rated journal), a whole lot of band shirts such as Rammstein and Death, a letter, a rather large painting of me and Austin kissing, some rather weird stuff, and a device called the poseur remover..

The letter Austin spent some time writing for me says " _Hey my lovely boyfriend! I tried to make my present to you the biggest so I got lots of things! Some of the stuff I dont need to or wanna explain so I will just explain everything you are definitely confused by! To start, I got these recordings of certain things because it might help us do stuff in the future.. Then, there's the little weird items.. Those will also help us do stuff in the future.. To end the really suggestive strangeness, there is a thing called the Poseur Remover! Its simply a device used to find out who is posing is something they are not so it makes that one Pantera song Walk become even more true! If they are posing through wearing something, that thing will be replaced by something else through the device! Have fun! Love, Austin.._ "

I sweatdrop while blushing and laughing really hard.. Im gonna have to talk about the weird stuff with him at some point.. Moving on, I get a medium sized present from the present area I have made for myself (after putting away everything I have gotten so far that I havent put away) from of course, the 4 Wacky Clowns and Fluffy Afro who are the weirdest people on the team! I get it fully open in a short amount of time and inside is quite a few things: some plasma(remember Im part vampire and I need plasma every once in a while), an alien ray gun, hair replacement ray, and a odd potion with a letter attached.. The letter reads " _Merry Christmas, Adam! This is Fluffy and Im the one writing this letter because Im the only one sane enough to do so.. You know what 2 of the things are for so let me explain the other 2! The alien ray gun is a highly dangerous but powerful ray gun which specifically affects magic users the most since science and magic kind of hate each other! And that odd potion is exactly like the one I believe you had your sim make and drink for himself which caused him to be a ghost for a short while which means you can use this potion to spy and/or do pranks even better than you normally could! Make sure to use all this wisely! Your funny clown friend, Fluffy.._ "

I get into another laughing fit which lasts even until I put all the stuff they got me into the bag and got another present, this time from the one the only Great Sage Brayden! It is wrapped in the same colors as Brayden`s Sage robe and is about a large sized present! Brayden made it really easy to open and in the present, there are a rather interesting set of items: a wand upgrader, a guide to Miitopian magic with a letter taped to it, and an very recent map of the world of Miitopia Brayden and many of the others are from! I read the letter easily as Brayden has really great handwriting(hmm, must be a Great Sage thing I dont know) and it says " _Having a great Christmas, Adam? It is I Brayden and I intend on getting you the best gifts I can get you without being too similar to everyone else`s presents for you! Im sure you are pretty unsure why I gave you any of the presents I gave you so here's what you need to know! The wand upgrader is a tool that obviously upgrades a wand and makes it more effective and powerful! In addition, I got you a guide on Miitopian magic techniques so you could become even more of a deadly magic user and outsmart the various enemies we face together with the team in this world! That's all for now! Your loyal Great Sage, Brayden.._ "

After I finish reading the letter I realise that just Julia, Lauren, Madeline, and Madison`s gifts remain! I start by opening Julia's gift once I put away all the stuff Brayden got and inside is some rather amazing stuff: a highly realistic huge painting of the entire team including me and Julia charging forwards, another painting this time with several rock and metal icons on it including Klaus Meine, Chuck Schuldiner(RIP), Rob Halford, and Kevin Dubrow(RIP), a little miniature model of Kings Island (without Firehawk and with the Antique Cars coming next year), and a book of Heavy Metal, Punk, and Rock N Roll History with a letter on the inside of the cover! Turns out Julia writes in a interesting way and her letter states " _Heya Adam, I know you are having a swag Christmas! I thought I might as well get you some presents all meant to blow your mind even more so than my tower of flame attack causes mental freakouts in our enemies! The first painting is of the whole team including you and me! The other painting is equally as amazing as it shows all your favorite rock and metal stars including Tony Iommi, Rudolf Schenker, Slash, Tommy Lee, Vince Neil, and Dee Snider! Next is an accurate model of Kings Island which will constantly update based on changes made to the park thanks to magic and I got this because everyone knows just how much Kings Island means to you! The last is the book this is in and I got it for you to give you information you probably dont know about your favorite music and I gotta admit, I read a little bit of it and ended up playing lots of Heavy Metal in my free time one day! Okay, before anyone takes a peek at my gifts for you, I better end this right here! Merry Christmas! From Julia .._ "

I tear up in happiness after reading the letter and still tear up when I put the stuff away as per usual and get out the 3rd to last gift which is from Lauren! I right away open it and find a bunch of stuff in it: a bunch of explosive(edgy much?), a little black snurp plush, a form of Monopoly apparently called Miitopia Monopoly with a letter on it, and a crate of ingredients for Miitopian foods! Due to everything I have gotten today, the only emotion I feel at the moment is shock as I read Lauren`s letter which reads " _Hello Adam! I got you some great stuff! The explosives are supposed to be used as a last resort in battle you know like that one Papa Roach song! I found a black snurp plushie for you as we all know how much you enjoy plushies! The next thing I got is a version of your worlds game Monopoly based on Miitopia! Lastly, I gathered up ingredients for Miitopian foods so you can try to make them yourself! I hope you like it all! Your number one chef, Lauren.._ "

After getting over my shock, I put all the things away and get the gift from Madeline which when I open, reveals some cool stuff: the Motley Crue- Dr. Feelgood album, a letter as usual, a supersuit of some sort, and what looks to be a model of the Great Pyramids Of Giza! Her letter clearly reads " _Hey Adam! I got you a vast array of things for you to enjoy! Firstly, I bought you the Dr. Feelgood album for a bit of a joke because you always refer to us clerics as Dr. Feelgoods and also since you love that album so much especially the songs Kickstart My Heart, Rattlesnake Shake, and the title track! The next item on the list is since the news of what you have been up to in this world and the Animal Crossing world, some people have been calling you a superhero of sorts comparable to Batman and Superman! Its basically a thin layer red suit with a bunch of things on it similar to what is on your stash thing and it is very damage resistant so in case you have no time to put on your armor, you can put this on instead! The final item is a model of the Great Pyramids of Giza which I got for you due to your fascination with all things Ancient Egypt! That's all, I really hope you like what I got you! Your most trustworthy healer, Madeline.._ "

After having yet another shock moment, I move all the stuff Madeline got me into my bag of christmas stuff and proceed to open the last present which is from of course the resident vampire, Madison! I knew the stuff she got me would be interesting but I didn't expect just how interesting as she got me the following: The last letter I will be reading today, a bunch of Gothic Rock, Gothic Metal, and Gothic Doom albums, a full on vampire outfit with a cape included, more plasma, and some Black Metal albums!

With anticipation, I excitedly read the letter from Madison which says " _Hey ever so kind leader! I know Austin has been very good to you as he has been to me too, its a bit weird having to sort of share Austin but thats okay, we make it work together! Now, I have bought and made you some really unique goodies! Considering your now a vampire like me and Gothic music fits the vampire stuff well, I got you all 3 kinds of Gothic music I just know you will enjoy very much! Transitioning over to outfits: Julia told me she got you a super suit so I was inspired to get you a vampire outfit just in case you ever need it for whatever reason! Its a great Halloween costume as well and is very good at terrifying people to the point they will hand over whatever you want from them in the right situation types of course! In addition, I had to get you more plasma so you wouldnt wake up in the middle of the night randomly and drain some random person of their plasma and now with the supply you have, that won't be a problem for about 8 months! Finally, because you dont listen to enough Black Metal, I got you a bunch of classic Black Metal albums since you like that stuff as much as I do! If I am predicting correctly, I placed this gift to you in the right spot so you would open it last btw.. Okay, thats it from me for today! Merry Christmas, Madison.._ "

I must add that I got gifts for everyone as well which suit all of their tastes for example: a freeze ray for Harry and a Guide To Explosives for Carlos! I end up chilling for 5 minutes as everyone else finishes opening their presents and when they are all done, I say "Thank you all! Im so happy with my presents even though there were a few questionable items mixed in.. Regardless, this combined with my Christmas in my world and the one in the town of Fun Land makes this the best Christmas I have ever had by far 100% no doubts whatsoever! Now then, who is ready for some eats? I sure am, pretty hungry right now!"

Everyone agrees to getting food right away so we all together make our way to the Great Hall after putting all our gifts away and as we do, I speak to Austin with the words "Im very amazed and weirded out by the gifts you got me.. Why did you have to get all that questionable stuff for me?" He replies "Well, it would just allow our alone time to be more entertaining and satisfying!" "Okay.. Lets just talk about something else now, its very awkward to talk about especially right here right now.." "Sure! What kind of gifts did you get?" "Uhh, I got way too many to list off the top of my head but I will let you read the journal entry Im putting the events of today in right before we gotta catch some z's! Same with you?" "Yep, I`ll just show ya around that time too to make today less crazy! Btw, Dominic did some funny stuff with Carlos, Pleeves, Fred, and George late last night and also, I dont actually dont know what they did so its gonna be a surprise for me too! The only info I got from Dominic and Carlos is that what they did is Christmas/Snow/Winter related and the victims are the most hated people in the school!" "Oh boy, I really wonder what they did.. This ought to be crazy, Im shocked Dominic jumped in!" "Oh yeah, Dominic told me he helped with the prank because they needed someone to cover for them and do all the technical stuff plus make some of the stuff used in the prank!" "No surprise with Dominics role in it now, he's got an extremely powerful mind! I bet he could resist any form of mind control without breaking a sweat even though he is extremely laid back all the time when he's not doing science stuff! And looks like we have arrived to the Great Hall.."

When we get in, the students who just like us didn't go home for the holidays are in a super frenzy over a ridiculous site.. I react funnily around where the mischief makers happen to have just started hanging with each other with the words "DOMINIC! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?! Dumbledore looks like an abominable snowman, Umbridge looks exactly like the Grinch, and Snape looks like an oversized bat version of Scrooge! Seriously, you crazy pranksters! We are lucky they cant hear my reaction thanks to the uproar over the thing!" The pranksters laugh hard at my reaction and Dominic responds with "Well, we thought that some Christmas classics needed to be expressed in the best way possible and those 3 are pretty boring/ugly/mean looking normally! Through tech and magic plus paints and makeup, we got them all Christmasified!" "Okay, that's really awesome and hilarious actually.. Uhh, here are you guys gonna not get in trouble with any of the staff? Everyone knows that all of you except for you Dominic are super pranking lovers.." "Dont worry, we made sure to use every trick in the book to convince them all that Death Eaters pranked them instead of us!" "Oh my goodness.. I was just talking with Austin about your super brain Dominic too.. Its a shame that none of these prank tricks can be applied in battle as far as I know.." "Not so fast! Many of the pranking tricks we did are also able to be used in battle! You just have to be sneaky and take every opening you get!" "Okay then.. It looks like McGonagall is about to announce something to everyone here.."

Sure enough, the room goes quiet as McGonagall states "Good morning students.. As anyone can see: 3 staff members have been pranked by supposedly Death Eaters.. We dont know who did it but when we do truly find out, the culprits will be punished accordingly.. You won't see any of the 3 for the rest of the day, they will be in the hospital wing as Madam Prompley gets whatever was put on their faces off.. On the other hand, please go and enjoy Christmas and food, students! I will be here if you need any help just as Professor Sprout will be as well.."

Skip to after breakfast and I get an idea while talking with Austin and Isaac as I say to them "Hey guys, you wanna mosh with me and anyone else who wants to join in? I got a playlist of Punk and Metal songs prepared for a moshing session!" They nod and so, I summon a speaker and start by playing MTV Get Off The Air by Dead Kennedys! I show everyone interested in moshing how to mosh and we begin moshing in the Great Hall in front of all the other students still hanging around and the professors! Hermione comes over while Bones Exposed by Of Mice & Men plays and asks me as I playfully mosh slam into Austin "What are all of you doing?" I reply "We`re moshing, wanna mosh with us, Im pretty sure its big enough already for a proper mosh pit!" "What are you even talking about, that sounds very dangerous.." "Dont worry, Punks, Rockers, and Metalheads have been doing this at concerts for decades and decades, hardly anyone has ever been injured doing this! Come in, its easy and pretty fun! I was originally reluctant to do moshing due to my pacifist stance but its all for fun really more than anything!" "I will pass.. I gotta go to the library to do some research.." "Alright, that's totally cool with me! Reading stuff is very enjoyable especially if its a fictional piece or extremely informative such as the one big guitar book I got at my home sweet home!" "Thanks for understanding, see you later!"

After Hermione leaves and Master Of Puppets by Metallica starts playing, McGonagall storms over and says to me "What do you think you are doing, you're creating violence and chaos!" I reply "Relax professor, this is just what we in the underground music community call moshing, its just for fun nothing more nothing less! If anything, it is very ordered chaos like the name of that one booster pack of that certain card game.." "Fine, keep doing it but if I see someone get hurt, you will be entirely responsible and will first, stop this madness and then serve detention with me for a week once term begins.." "You got it professor .." Satisfied, McGonagall goes elsewhere just as the song Dragula by Rob Zombie starts playing ! I remark to Austin as he moves to be next to me and I start moshing with Isaac "Hey, this would be a very good move to use in the next battle albeit much more intense and aggressive! We would confuse the living daylights out of our enemies! Having a great time btw?" "I agree, this would be awesome to do in battle! Yep, having the time of my life, this is one of the best activities you have ever organized!" "Glad to hear! Now, let's turn up the intensity a bit and create a full on mosh pit! MOSH! MOSH! MOSH PIT!"

The mosh pit is then formed and in addition to the music changing to just Extreme Metal(Thrash Metal, Speed Metal, Death Metal, and Black Metal specifically), I begin screaming along to the vocals of all the songs! Various songs play including: What Is Black Metal by Woods Of Trees, Infernal Death by Death, Moth Into Flame by Metallica, Freezing Moon by Mayhem, Dethklok Batmetal songs, and **** Your God by Deicide(censored/altered version)! The good news is that all of the moshers including me aren't offended by any of the lyrical content and literally everyone else left the room meaning we basically have taken over the common room for a bit! True Punk stuff you know! Eventually, we all get exhausted and decide to end the Extreme Metal mosh pit party in favor of chilling back in the common room for the rest of the day! When we get back, I say to my bandmates "Hey everyone, let's make a few songs coz why not! Specifically, metal Christmas songs!" My bandmates agree to that and so, we go to the room of requirement with all our music equipment and proceed to record a whole albums worth of Christmas Metal songs! The day ends with us heading to sleep hours later!

 **Authors Notes: I know things got a little repetitive in this chapter but thats okay due to what kind of stuff I wrote in including the mosh pit! I wrote this whole thing in less than 24 hours which is why this is out before its even May 1st! The moshing is setting up for the next chapter of this and I hope you really liked this(except if you hate me and/or vice versa)! Bet all of you were very surprised at this chapter as I am myself! Thats all for this chapter, I will see you readers next time! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 8: The Rock N Roll and Heavy Metal Invasion Of Hogwarts**

 **Date: January 8th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to a new chapter! As seen through the title, rock and metal are gonna play a big role in this chapter with bands from Death Metal to Hard Rock! I will just leave all of you to read what exactly happens in this chapter and hopefully you will enjoy it!**

The night of January 8th in the Great Hall during dinner time.. I ask Austin "Hey, is operation Rock and Metal Revolution ready? We have been planning this out for so long.." He replies "Yep! All the bands are completely ready!" "That's good, it was tough to conceal them all but we succeeded! Now then, let's go with our bandmates to get our instruments and enter back in with everyone else!" "Okay!" We quickly get our bandmates and sneak out to get our instruments! On the way back, we have the bands all come with us(we somehow managed to revive some people to do this whole thing such as Dio and Chuck Schuldiner)! We come in the Great Hall with all guitars blazing and Judas Priest leads the pack! When we all fully get in, Judas Priest begins by playing Breaking The Law with all current and previous members of the band even from the first incarnation led by Al Atkins before KK Downing and Ian Hill were around! While they play the very hilarious and iconic song, they manage to blast some jerk`s ears out with the loud aggressive guitars, blasting drums, and high vocals!

After that, they also play Firepower and then with all former members of Death, play a Melodic Death Metal and Heavy Metal cross of Painkiller which terrifies Umbridge to the point she runs out of the room not to be seen for the rest of the night! Following this, Judas Priest stop their playing for the night but not before Rob Halford says "Now that all of you are feeling the power of Heavy Metal, consider joining us as we fight against the oppression of the now just 2 main factions in the huge conflict! Our unions will rise so get ready for more!"

Chuck Schuldiner then takes over stating "I shouldn't be alive right now.. Anyway, here's some music I find to be brutal and melodic! Time for Infernal Death!" Death plays Infernal Death and while they do so, a mosh pit is formed and Malfoy`s food bursts into flame for no apparent reason(maybe its because every instrument has magic in it so they can be used without electricity or amps)! A number of students`s faces are white pale as a result of the morbid lyrical content of Infernal Death! Nobody has time to prepare themselves for anything as Death then play Spirit Crusher which actually does end up crushing the spirits of mainly Slytherin students! As Death stops playing, Rammstein come on next with flame throwers, a cauldron, a treadmill, and a cannon! The 6 German guys together play the controversial hit, Mein Teil known for having a very disturbing theme and music video(along with sounding pretty terrifying)! Till Lindemann uses flamethrowers many times in the direction where keyboardist Flake is performing in that cauldron!

Meanwhile, the cannon covers Dumbledore in fake fluids just like how people are in GWAR shows to the absolute amusement of all of us! Rammstein then play one more song: Feuer Frei where absolute chaos unfolds! Snape watches as his clothes is set on fire and attacked by Rammstein`s stage antics such as the infamous "Du Hast" cannon! They then walk away slowly as a kaboom shakes the Slytherin table! Me and my band then proceed to play to the absolute horror of Dumbledore! The first song we play is called Revolution which is a song I previously wrote for a fanfiction and later completely rewrote to make it sound a lot better! During the song, lots happens! I set myself on fire almost the whole song while also burning down the phrase "For the greater good" in reference to Dumbledore, someone actually faints, and me and Austin have a kiss and duo shred guitar moment!

After Revolution, we play the song I call Antidote and nothing really crazy happens apart from the fact Im still on fire and I break a glass with my high vocals! I then smash a acoustic guitar as we move back once we finish our set and from there, Scorpions takes over the spotlight! They first play their what I consider to be their heaviest song Alien Nation and during it, Dumbledore actually gets abducted by the Wacky Clowns for part of the song, a mini riot briefly takes place, and more people join in the mosh pit which transforms it into a mini wall of death! By this time, everyone who wasn't shocked to the point of being unable to move and those who didn't like what was going on straight left the room! I smartly brought a device to record this whole show to use the footage as the weapon for the currently sort of cold war going on! Scorpions being Scorpions then change the vibe of the room completely by performing their greatest hit Wind Of Change which as a single, sold over 14 million copies so many years ago!

All of us basically calm down for a little bit while listening to the song, it is such a beautiful song after all(does not hit my emotions the way Follow Your Heart does but its still so amazing)! Klaus Meine actually gives a hug and high five to John Cooper of Skillet as Skillet step up and Scorpions go chill with the bands who have already played! I cant help but yell in excitement knowing which 2 songs of theirs they are going to play! The greatest mass head banging ever occurs as Skillet plays their hit song The Resistance! In addition, the ghost Peeves who was planning on dumping water on Skillet actually backs out of doing so because of the power of the song! It didnt for Peeves that I was giving him a death glare in full black metal corpse paint at the time he was about to do such a cruel prank! Skillet then play another one of their hits, Feel Invincible which causes the wall of death to grow and become active again! Skillet goes you know where by now once they finally finish their 2 song set!

Nothing insane happens as Rage Against The Machine plays Killing In The Name, Marilyn Manson plays The Beautiful People and mOBSCENE, Papa Roach plays Last Resort and Help, Twisted Sister plays We're Not Gonna Take It and I Wanna Rock, Motley Crue plays Kickstart My Heart and Primal Scream, Of Mice Men plays Unbreakable and Second Sebring, Dio plays Holy Diver and Stand Up And Shout, Black Sabbath plays War Pigs and Black Sabbath, Metallica plays King Nothing and Master Of Puppets, Woods Of Trees plays Africa and What Is Black Metal, Radioactive Chicken Heads plays Liquid Fat and Boris The Spider, Ghost plays Rats and Dance Macabre, The Offspring plays The Kids Arent Alright and You're Gonna Go Far Kid, Korn plays Blind and Take Me, and Nine Inch Nails plays Happiness In Slavery and Hurt! After the whole thing is done, everyone still around has dinner and we all part ways!

On the way back to the common room with the others, we encounter Professor Sprout who says to me "Sorry to bother you but Dumbledore has requested your presence.. If I refused to tell you, he would have fired me and replaced me.." I reply "That's understandable.. Brayden, Austin, Isaac, and Julia, come with me to keep me company.. We are about to have a bit of a very bad conflict show and it won't be pretty at all.. Also, see ya around Professor! Everyone else, go ahead to the common room, we will be prepared to tell you what will have happened by the time we get back.." Sprout says her farewells, the others go ahead, and us 5 head to Dumbledore's office..

After correctly guessing the password in one go, we enter and of course Dumbledore looks completely furious.. He "greets" us with the words "Hello you troublemakers! All of you and your friends might as well be expelled for the stunt you pulled tonight.. But, I have a better solution.. Its time I have those magic restricting bracelets put on all of you! Snape and Moody are here and they will make sure you cant stop me from doing this!" I roll my eyes and pulling out my sword, a massive power flows through me..

I say with a huge aura around me "You cant stop us or the revolution! Its too late, I have found a way to get rid of those types of bracelets for good.. Lots of recent downtime allowed me the time to figure it out! While they are resistant to most methods, I find that scientific chemicals break down the materials that make up the bracelets.. Although explosives can destroy the bracelets too, it is much more unsafe to use than chemicals.. You know so very little about the muggle world, nuclear technology can flatten all of Wizarding Britain in an instant! In addition, the nations of the world have started to unite against you and Voldemort's regimes! Listen, I am powerful enough to completely destroy every cell in your body Dumbledore in an instant.. Dont mess with us!"

Dumbledore sighs replying "Fine, no bracelets then.. However, you and your friends will now have 2 months worth of nightly detentions and will have teachers constantly watching you! You are getting the way of the greater good and will pay for doing so!" I give him one of those glares that just doesn't fit right on the face of someone as kind and innocent as me and say back "We shall see about that.. We have a quarter of the student population on our side right at this very moment! Our power is too much for you to stop! Soon enough, your reign of lies will start coming to an end! Good night and good riddance, we are out of here!" We zoom out of there and back to the common room as soon as I finish talking! Once we get back, we explain away what happened and I reassure everyone everything's gonna be fine by saying "But dont worry everyone! We will all just report here every night after dinner or the room of requirement to avoid the detentions! As for the teacher watching thing, we will just horrify the teachers that watch us so much via various means such as terrifying music and masks! We won't let Dumbledore try to control us!"

Everyone sighs in relief but then, we hear a loud boom and then a scream.. I exclaim "Uh oh.. Sounds like someone is in trouble.. We had better help them and fast, I have the feeling that Death Eaters are behind the commotion.. Brayden, dont you have some sort of teleportation spell that works every once in a while" Brayden replies "Yeah, why do you ask?" "I ask because there is no way those sounds were from inside the castle, they were from outside.. If you teleport all of us including yourself out there, we won't get in trouble with anyone!" Carlos jumps up and down while replying "That sounds like an amazing plan!" "Okay then, its settled! Brayden, do your magic!" Brayden nods and teleports all of us including himself and all our important stuff to outside where a group of Death Eaters are guarding a tied up Shadow..

I comment "Welp.. That explains why everything was so loud.. Now then, Death Eaters.. Let our friend go or suffer the wrath of the most powerful group currently on this planet!" A Death Eater replies "Haha, you dont scare us! We wanted you to come out for we know all of your moves and have grown much stronger than any previous Death Eater you have fought with ! Time for you to die, mudbloods!" The small group of Death Eaters increases dramatically to around 100 very powerful looking Death Eaters.. I sweat a little and exclaim "Just what have we gotten ourselves into this time? We are greatly outnumbered and if we have a shot of winning, we had better start before they start! Austin, here's a hyper sprinkle, use it wisely please! Brayden and Julia, here is 449 MP sprinkles for both of you! Isaac, here's a upgrading spell instruction thingy to make your ninja stars deadlier with spikes and all! Dominic, here's a flux capacitor I got from nowhere one day! Let's teach these Death Eaters how we do things back in our lovely little town Fun Land!"

I pull out my sword and with it, I disarm several Death Eaters just before they are blasted with many volts of electricity! A Death Eater, seeing how distracted I am uses the chance to fire several killing curses with some other Death Eaters.. I realize the impending doom just in time as I use my sword to destroy the spells and disperse the magic all throughout the area! I then slash through another Death Eater just as Austin while super hyper hits them hard with his golden microphone! Seeing this, me and Austin high five each other while saying in unison "Wow, that was awesome! We look that sucker down like its no big deal!"

I get serious again stating to the team "Guys, Im gonna go rescue Shadow.. If I dont make it back alive, Austin and Isaac, I know you will be able to run things without me.. Im always counting on you two whenever I cant lead due to some inconvenience or my untimely demise before it is supposed to be my time.. I love you guys.." I proceed to dash off with my sword still in hand to fight the Death Eaters still guarding Shadow.. While dodging their constant firing of spells, I give myself some time to think about how to approach this seemingly impossible rescue mission.. Each of these 100 or so defeated and undefeated Death Eaters were sent here to kill us and take Shadow away as their prize for doing so.. What to do, what to do..

I have some dynamite and fire stuff left over from the crazy show earlier! Lets see how these kidnapping Death Eaters like fire and explosives! I get a stick of dynamite out and using my powers to ignite it, I throw it in the direction of the Death Eaters I am battling and the results are insanely rad! First, a Death Eater falls to the ground and then, another one looks at their now completely destroyed wand! I smirk and say to them "And that's what happens when you mess with someone who has some dangerous non magical items on their person! Who wants some more? " Everyone but the fallen Death Eater and the wandless Death Eater indicate they want more as they fire spells at me as usual at this point!

I yawn bored and tired of their constant using the same spells which keep failing over and over again.. I shout at them "Am I joke to you! Your accuracy might as well be worse than a little kid`s accuracy! Come on, all of you are so boring! You are lucky I cant take all of you out at the same time right now!" This angers them greatly and one of them hits me with the torture curse.. I fall to the ground in pain struggling against the very painful spell as the Death Eaters proceed to tie me up and put me behind Shadow.. What they didn't count on is me recovering very quickly and that my sword was still in my right hand! I cut myself free in a way that the Death Eaters have no idea what Im doing and then free Shadow!

His aggravated roar is heard all throughout the battlefield causing the Death Eaters I just fought to shiver with one of them screaming "NO! The dragon and the warrior mudblood have escaped! We are done for! It was so exhausting capturing them both.." Shadow then crushes one of them completely with a simple movement of one of his legs! Me and Shadow have a high hand/wing five before proceeding to demolish the rest of the Death Eaters who captured us! In the meantime, everyone else finish off wrecking the rest of the Death Eaters and strangely enough, the Orichalcos comes down from the sky to suck in the souls of every single Death Eater leaving a bunch of empty bodies on the ground..

I say to everyone who fought with me "We did awesome and totally stomped our opposition! However, the Orichalcos has taken away all of their souls meaning that if we dont hurry, Voldemort will bring back a beast which will completely destroy the world.. We must make sure no powerful souls are taken away by that horrible seal.. Now, what should we do with all of these now empty shells?" Brayden replies "We cant just destroy them, we would never want to kill someone unless we absolutely had to for the sake of the safety of the worlds we visit and beyond.. I propose that we simply shall let your vampires take them all away to St. Mungo's.. Also, how is the ministry now?"

I state back "I like your thinking, Brayden! Let's do that! Come on out vampires! Take all these soulless bodies to St. Mungos while we continue our night! Also, the ministry is doing great now, Brayden! Umbridge is close to being fired from her position and the whole of the ministry has been restructured to fix numerous problems including that annoying news reporter who in years past annoyed/harassed Harry! In addition, all pro Voldemort and Dumbledore people have been removed from power in the ministry so now, we with the ministry will make up the neutral third side who only intervenes when necessary for the most part!" All my teammates are very happy with the answer and Dominic brings me something very important once I finish talking with the words "Erm.. You said you found a way to get those bracelets restricting our duelist friends destroyed right? Dont worry, I know the answer is yes and we should probably try it not right away!"

I respond with "Great plan, Dominic! Shadow, find a good place to hide yourself from our enemies and everyone else, stand in the area I am in, Brayden will get all of us to the area the duelists are staying in!" A mass nod of agreement leads to the immediate fulfillment of my plan of action so a few seconds later, we are in where we need to be! Kaiba being the grumpy one of course greets us with "How'd you dweebs get in here? I already have to deal with a bunch of losers so go away!" I firmly resist his command for everyone whilst replying "Dont you want that stupid bracelet off of you for good? If you just give us a chance, not only will you be freed from it and the so called losers will also be too!" "Ugh fine, I have a company to run anyway.."

I jump up and down in joy and call over the other inhabitants of the private dorms right away! Once we are all gathered, I say "Hey everyone, today is one more step towards the end of both Dumbledore and Voldemort! I know you got the chemical Dominic and I trust you the most with it so here's the deal everyone: this here chemical will destroy the chemical bonds between the molecules that make up the bracelets and free you duelists from them permanently! They may be resistant to magic but they sure arent resistant to science at all which is something that will please you a lot Kaiba as the logic of the chemical makes complete perfect sense! Now, who wants to go first ?" Kaiba replies "Me then Im getting out of this backward country!"

I sigh responding "Kaiba.. Dumbledore and Voldemort will hunt you down if you try to escape the country.. We have just 4 more months until the school year ends plus the revolution has built up lots of steam recently! I suggest you stick with us besides, you may have a imposter problem at Kaiba Corp which you won't be able to fix all by yourself coz Dumbledore would send in an imposter to avoid raising suspicions you know?" "Fine.. I cant explain it but, I have a degree of trust in you.." "Maybe its because I came up with the step needed to free you and I took over the post of Muggle Studies teacher and teach an accurate version of the course?!" "Whatever, just do the thing already!" I nod to Dominic to do the chemical stuff and to our amazement the attempt works and the bracelet on Kaiba is completely destroyed!

Kaiba exclaims before going back on his computer "That Dumbledore will pay for everything!" I reply "Oh dont worry, he will have hundreds maybe even thousands of people against him once we dispose of him properly! He, Voldemort, and their most loyal followers will suffer greatly from the power of justice, just you wait!" Kaiba for once seems to be very satisfied with that answer and with that, Dominic frees everyone else and I then state "Everyone, we must not let Dumbledore know what we just did.. Lay low duelists and wear these fake but real looking replicas of those horrific bracelets! If he finds out, we are all done for.."

The duelists even Kaiba give understanding nods and accept the fake bracelets very willingly and quickly! Atem asks me "Thank you so much, fellow follower of the Egyptian gods! How could we ever possibly repay you once this is all over?" I reply "You dont have to, we are just here to do what's right! We could never possibly desire a reward as seeing the impact of our good actions is enough of a reward!" "That's very humble of you, Im sure the gods will want to reward you as soon as this all blows over! I am proud that most of us duelists can call you and your team our good friends!"

"Wow, that's so awesome! Friendships form in the strangest of situations and places clearly! And that's how life is, extremely unpredictable and for the most part very exciting as a result! Now then, we had best be off to our dorms before anyone find us because we are supposed to be serving the first of 2 months worths of detentions right now due to our not so little show in the Great Hall earlier.. Brayden has been teleporting us around a lot which is just so crazy because we had no idea he could pull off something like that!" "Alright, that's understandable.." "Great! Now we are outta here! See ya around everyone!" Brayden then teleports all of the team including me and him back to our dorms to buckle down and chill for the rest of the pre bedtime hours!

We go to sleep after just talking for awhile and the night definitely was not without its interruptions.. The first dream I had was rather terrifying and I almost completely forgot that I experienced it until writing this journal entry.. I see a destroyed version of my town of Fun Land ruled over by a unknown being of darkness I have never seen before.. The figure says while chuckling "YES! After so long, I managed to take over this stupid town while the residents were away in Miitopia trying to end my rule there, how sad that they made such a costly mistake! Oh well, more slaves for me! Soon, that pesky Peacetopia, the last resistance against me will fall now that I have annexed all of their ally nations! It took so much effort but I win! I even crushed the Egyptian Gods and my rival world conquerors!" Oh no, that must mean something bad will happen in the future regarding a new villain to appear at some point..

The second dream is just as scary as it depicts Dumbledore's office full of gold and Dumbledore ruling over Wizarding Britain in order to keep the greater good for failing.. He states to his loyal followers gathered "Its about time! Not only did we end Voldemort but we also crushed that annoying third side led by these so called metalheads and sent every last person involved with the 2 groups we finally get rid of! All thanks to Harry Potter switching royalties and those ever so great magic restricting bracelets! In addition, we fought back the entire world and we stand here in a united one world muggle and wizarding nation! All that's left to do is to crush the last remains of the resistance and we will have finally achieved the final solution! Glasses up for Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort and pledging loyalty to me!" It then shows a little nasty surprise left to strike by the world's nuclear powers: thousands of nuclear bombs which kills all life on Earth and leaves behind a vast wasteland with little remains of what was once a mostly healthy Earth(apparently, the resistance was only 5 people and the rest of the resistance were executed for treason before the nukes were set off)..

Another dream abruptly begins and its rather unexpected.. It depicts the former ministry administration taking over the world themselves with Cornelius Fudge being the all powerful dictator of the Earth where no half bloods, muggles, or squibs are left, only pure blood wizards.. Fudge announces in a booming voice "Welcome my fellow wizards to our celebration! We celebrate the fall of the entire world to our control and the executions of all non pure blooded peoples! We can now practice magic in peace without being stopped! Of course, I had to execute the purebloods who sided with some groups who were against us including my former undersecretary Umbridge.. Dementors have taken over so much of the world but are under my command just as all of you are!" It then shows a scene where the dementors fade from existence without any negativity to feed upon and all life on Earth overthrow the authoritarian world government and establish a peaceful one world nation(this is made possible by tech left behind by non magicials and radiation from human nuclear activities) whilst also executing the last humans alive.. To my shock, there are even more dreams to be had..

This is where a more realistic version of the world I currently am in takes form in dream since Voldemort is stronger than Dumbledore and all that stuff.. It depicts a Voldemort in the royal British palace laughing.. To the only humans left(which are his followers) on the planet, he says "The time has finally come! We destroyed all muggles, squibs, mud bloods, and purebloods who were against me! The world is ours now and the Great Leviathan has taken up residence as my greatest friend! I also will now live forever even if this planet dies or is destroyed! I am unstoppable! Thank you all of you for helping me with my world domination! Even the plants and animals bow down to me now!" This is before all the volcanoes erupt and destroy all the remains of life(besides Voldemort who slowly builds a empire completed just before the sun becomes a red giant and becomes large enough to consume the whole of the Earth leaving Voldemort to drift in space for the rest of eternity).. Of course, this is merely just a dream and thus should not be treated as a fully realistic reality just like all of the other dreams I have had..

Soon after that wacky dream, I am shown a dream version of my world where the world is united under an authoritarian government who follows the fictional ideology from the book 1984 where the citizens of the world are completely controlled with easily changed memories.. All the non elite citizens except the few rebels that still live(including a toughened up me apparently in the rebel capital which is apparently my home of Cincinnati Ohio where underground music rules and is the last city in the world where people are fully free) work some sort of job to make money for the ever so horrible and powerful government.. Oddly enough, the leader of the one world government is Kimmy from that one backwards whack of a nation formed in the 50s due to a cold war proxy war.. It also appears that all non mainstream bands have moved into rebel controlled areas around the world even on remote islands previously undiscovered/settled..

Unusually, the leader of the resistance is for some reason Napalm Death`s vocalist with former Napalm Death guitarist Justin Broadrick later of Godflesh and Jesu fame being the 2nd in command.. It then shows the one world government starting to fall apart as the populace starts starving to death and many citizens lead a revolution forming a short lived democratic government which itself falls and without a nation to rebel against, the rebellion dissolves itself with the mere 100 million surviving people forming tribes just like old times a few centuries prior.. However, one difference about these tribes is that they dont eat any critters or plants, just artificial versions of both plants and animals along with simply coexisting with all life on the planet! No more dreams after this, see ya next time!

 **Authors Notes: Hope you enjoyed this, it was pretty tough to write this up considering I kept worrying about the laptop battery so yeah.. If I cant get it fixed, I will have to get a new battery and luckily, I still have plenty of time before it is July and Im behind on Fanfiction writing! I will not let anything stop me in my tracks fully from writing fanfics! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed with especially the dream segments, the battery problems have affected how much time a day I spend on the laptop for months even but it wasn't until recently that things really got bad in terms of battery life.. Dont worry, I will get another chapter of this out before July and if I cant, I will work like mad to catch up in July because I care about this fanfiction stuff very much and refuse to let anything stop me 100%! That's all I have this time, I will see all of you next time whenever next time is! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 9: The Interrogation and Unity Between Houses Begins**

 **Date: January 20th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi readers! Here I go again with another chapter of this side story! In today`s installment, things that have never really happened in my stories will be happening and its gonna be interesting and pretty exciting! Lets just sprint right in, shall we?**

I wake up after having a good nights rest.. It appears that for once, I get up the latest as everyone else woke up before me oddly enough.. I decide to just go down with the others and think about stuff because thats all I want to do now instead of talking.. As we go down to the great hall, Snape pulls me aside and says "Listen, the headmaster wants you.. If you refuse, Im allowed to use what it takes to get you to his office!" I reply "I refuse to speak with him and goodbye! You cant make me go with you!" "We`ll see about that! Take this stunning spell you pathetic Hufflepuff! Now say goodbye to being awake you ungrateful brat!" He then knocks me out.. When I wake up, I am staring at Dumbledore who says in a fake warm voice "You finally woke up! Sorry about having Snape knock you out and putting you in a body sized bag to bring you here.. This is important because I am now going to make you say everything and how I am going to achieve this without reading your mind is simple, say hello to my lie detecting spell! When you lie, you will be shocked with what you muggle borns call electricity and I will be able to read your mind during then but otherwise, Im not reading your mind!"

I reply "Oh Im going to get you back for this just you wait old man!" "Thats not how you respect your elders is it? Your parents should have taught you better manners! No matter, my first question for you is are you from this world?" "Bad mistake you clown.. I am from a reality which has this same planet but theres no wizards or Ancient Egyptian artifacts with the power to destroy the world.." "Whats it like in your world?" "Chaos and calmness really.. All these wars, world problems, and yet large communities of amazing people!" "Now lets get into better questions.. What kind of abilities did you have?" "Summoning explosives from nowhere, making villains laugh to death, being very distracting to bad guys, that sort of thing.." I am shocked hard by this as Dumbledore says "Such a shame you had to lie to me.. Looks like all you are thinking about is uhh ways to destroy my office without killing anyone.. Lets raise the stakes shall we? You may notice I have removed all of your clothes and my clothes.."

"Dont you dare be a creepy pedophile you actually gay clown.." "Oh but I already have, do you feel me invading you with my parts yet?!" "You little.." My body briefly becomes in flames and I see myself from a 3rd person view with red eyes.. I dont know what is going on but I dont like it! I quickly regain control of my body and see Dumbledore give up for now while exclaiming "Didnt know you had a fully evil side to you.. Your plans to get rid of me makes you and your allies evil for thinking that the greater good is not good at all!" "Whatever and while you were distracted, I put my clothes back on, good luck trying to penatrate me again, Pedodore! Just so you know, Im powerful enough to the point I could probably take you one all by myself!" "Thats not possible.. No one can beat me!" "I thought you were doing things for the greater good slime breath.. Seems like that is completely wrong.. Welp, you better not try to anger me again, I will become the scariest Satin to ever live!" "Slience! Next question: Where exactly do you live, tell me every detail about where you live?!" "The United States Of Cannibal Corpse in the state of Napalm Death in the city of Cattle Decapitation in the township of Dying Fetus on Hail Satin Lane at the 6666 death house with a zip code of Trve Kvlt Metal Rules!" "Ugh, why is it so hard to get information out of you? I am however scarred for life due to what you just said.. Fine, lets try something different: What are the names of your allies?" "Homer Simpson, Doc Brown, Marty McFly, Chuck Schuldiner, Beavis, Butthead, Weird Al Yankovic, Melvin from Yugioh Abridged, a dude in a banana suit, Rob Halford, Rage Against The Machine, Screw Authority, Varg, Gaahl, The Devil, and Bone Dog who Im not even supposed to know about existing at this point in time.." "This is fustrating you win since apparently, I cant get much useful info even with you being shocked every time you lie.. Oh btw, most of the school is out on a field trip, its a good thing you nor your friends and allies didnt go!"

"You sicko! Im outta here and just so you know, I already got all my stuff back! One day I will be responsible for allowing the pharaoh to send you to the Shadow Realm you manipulative pedo creep! Good bye sucker!" I dash out and slam the door behind me before Dumbledore can retort.. I go straight back to my common room where all my allies are gathered.. Austin of course spots me first and asks "Where have you been? 2 hours ago, you just vanished out of nowhere .." I reply "This will be fun to explain.. So, Snape kidnapped me and I woke up in Dumbledores office for Dumbface to ask me questions.. At first, they were questions I could answer without giving much away and then after I made a stupid completely untrue answer, Dumbledore had me shocked by a lie detector spell and then informed me he stripped me and himself completely naked.. He preceeded to be a pedo until I got so mad, my body went up in flames forcing Dumbledore to back off.. He eventually gave up asking questions when I kept giving stupid answers.. Good news is that one of my answers completely scarred him for life and I secretly was able to capture the whole thing on video but due to how graphic it is, I blurred lots out on the way back using magic of course.. Does anyone have breakfast I can eat?" "Thats so bad, I bet a future friend we will meet one day will want his head! Anyway, my mom just finished making a breakfast just how you like it most: a whole fresh cheese pizza using ingredients from your favorite pizza place!"

"Dont be silly, Austin, we are not gonna meet a friend like that ever! And great! Im gonna wolf it down faster than the length of the entire song Painkiller by Judas Priest and later covered by Death in a hilarious way! After that seeing as to how everyone on our side is here, its about time we try setting one of my plans up to spark a conflict in this school which will make time outside of classes and study/work time much more chaotic!" Everyone who listen in like the idea let me eat while Brayden has both versions of Painkiller play at the same time to see if my time thing would be correct! About to the near ending "Cant stop the painkiller", I finish the pizza to everyones surprise! Austin gives a well that just happened face and I then speak to everyone saying "Since Professor Sprout is here to make things easier for anything we want, how about we form a united Hogwarts house somewhere in the school with its own banner, common room, and dorms? Its the perfect way to unite students against the 2 other main factions in this war for Magicial Britain!"

Professor Sprout and everyone else agree immediately so she says "Thats amazing, I will talk to the other teachers about it! In the mean time, all of you: figure out how you want to do this and I will be back with the answer!" I reply "Alrighty and since our side controls the ministry now, they probably wont refuse very easily! Good luck professor!" She gives a nod of thanks and leaves the room! Carlos speaks up saying "Hey, dont we have a bunch of empty rooms surrounding this place? How about we turn this and all of those rooms into the united Hogwarts house room?" I reply "Yes, yes! Perfect idea! We can not only get rid of the dorm rooms we have now to make a much better dorm area with space back and next to it as well but also, extend the common room greatly, and redo basically everything! Lets draw out a building plan! Yo, Dominic! Could you make the plans with input from anyone?" He nods and responds with "Yep, I sure can! How big those everyone want the dorm rooms to be?" Julia answers with "Why dont we have each room fit the same number of people as the other dorm rooms with privacy noise canceling covers available for each bed and enough space for all people to live comfortably just fine with no gender segregation? Who agrees?" All of us including me give thumbs ups in agreement and then Austin suggests next with "Why dont we have all the walls be exactly like modern muggle homes walls but with each house crest surrounding the Hogwarts symbol in a beautiful design numerous times at eye level? The floor should also be kitchen tiles to further a homey vibe! Anyone object?"

Austin sees that no one has a problem with it so Carlos gets everyones attention next by exclaiming "We need comfy everything! Lots of comfy couches with different colors, a very comfy bathroom for each dorm room that is small but not so small that its unpleasing by its size, and hotel mattress quality beds for everyone with a similar bed layout to in other dorm rooms throughout the school! Does everyone like my idea?" We all nod and Dominic finishes designing the blueprint just in time as Professor Sprout comes back saying with great excitement "I got permission! The conditions are however that anyone who stays overnight at it just once has to move permanently to it by the next night and that I must help build it.. Where did you decide to put it?" Dominic replies for all of us saying "Right in this space and the empty classrooms surrounding us! Before we get started, do you have a suggestion for a password, Professor?" "I do actually! How about freedom? Unity is too easy of a password but no one will know what the true purpose of doing this united common room actually is!" No one has any complaints or objections to the name suggestion so we get started right away!

I teleport from store to store looking for lots of comfy stuff and come back to see the whole big space walls and all has been fully cleared out(we are doing this without magic because building such a space with magic would be way too exhausting for all of us)! I take out all the comfy stuff from a mini pocket dimension I opened up just today truthfully and place it for now in the hall putting anti-theft spells over each other! I then go to more stores to get the remaining stuff we need including wood, blankets, paint, other wall materials, doors, bathroom stuff, stuff for a big kitchen which I will suggest soon as theres an empty space in the plan large enough to place one, pillows, and tile! Due to my pretty high strength from months of using a sword, I am tasked with using hammers to put stuff together first and foremost.. As I was making my runs in stores, the others have assembled all the comfy stuff from earlier and once I finish help put down the first chunk of tile, everything else is assembled! I then get to work by painting all the outer walls with Julia, Madison, Harry, and Austin! Meanwhile, Isaac and Brayden lead the charge of putting up all the walls and most of everyone pitch in to complete the walls entirely! Carlos on the other hand helps part of the team put all the tile down while thinking about who knows what!

During the entire process, a whole playlist of motivating rock and metal songs play including No Surrender by Judas Priest, Wasted Years by Iron Maiden, Grace by Devin Townshend, Never Giving Up by Of Mice & Men, Follow Your Heart by Scorpions, The Resistance by Skillet, Rise by Skillet, Are You Ready by Disturbed, When Legends Rise by Godsmack, Walk by Pantera, Lunchbox by Marilyn Manson, We`re An American Band by Rob Zombie, Feuer Frei by Rammstein, Gimme Chocolate by Babymetal, We`re Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister, Become The Storm by Dee Snider, Hear Me Now by Bad Wolves, and Get Up by Shinedown! Apparently, no one has a problem with the vocals and intensity of lots of the songs so no problems arrise to my complete joy! Soon enough, we move onto the last step after various other steps, placing all the furniture and figuring out who sleeps where!

Austin, Isaac, Dominic, Me, Brayden, and Julia all end up sharing one room(dont worry, we packed up all our personal stuff earlier before construction and got em out once we adjust to the new super dorm)! We all then gathered in the common room just as Lauren finishes the kitchen I suggested after I thought of it so I ask "Hey, now that we have a finished new common room and dorm area, what should we call this new house of ours? Anyone have any sort of ideas?" Hermione speaks up stating "How about we call it the house of Hogwarts Unity since this was created to unite the school against our enemies?" I reply just as everyone else lets her know they agree with her "Fantastic idea! As leader of this side of the war, I hereby give this new house: the name of the Great House Of Hogwarts Unity!" We all cheer and once the cheering dies down, Professor Sprout says "Its lunch time, students.. How about we have lunch here today as I have to get back to my duties after lunch?" More nodding as routine by now occurs and we right away have lunch as several people including Lauren cooked lunch for everyone even themselves as we were deciding things!

After lunch and we say goodbye to our professor, I pull Dominic aside and say to him "Hey, you know we never did quite figure out exactly how any of us not of this world gained magic.." He replies "Yep, you have an explanation ready or something?" "Of course I do! First, in this world, magic is an inheritable trait for any offspring that is born to one or two magical parents.. If we use a punnet square with a mother homozygous for magic which is Mm and a father heterozygous recessive in this case having no magic being mm than we get that out of 4 offsprings, 2 will not possess magic and 2 will possess magic but will pass down a dominant M allele and a recessive m allele to the 3rd generation.." "I have learned that as a scientist.. Weird.. How does this relate to us getting magic?" "Glad you asked obviously! Since magic is a trait in this world and organisms like bacteria can leave behind lots of their dna in humans and miis throughout generations to the point most of our dna is useless junk dna and in our useful dna, mutations can occur and genes can suddenly be turned on or off through something as crazy as the process of puberty.. With all this information, I can conclude that because every one of us not from this world suddenly gained magic, beings such as Guardian and Ra must have used their powers to A: modify our dna to allow for magic to exist inside the body, B: planted a so called seed of magic to let it grow within each of us, C: just give us a crazy amount of magic or, D: at the least likely turned on genes that allow for magic to exist within an individual! I think its A to be honest but will we ever truly know? Nope!" "Woah, thats very impressive! Looks like all those science classes you have been taking in your world over the years has taught you well!" "Yep thats true to the point I even became a big believer in science! Thats enough science for now dont you think, lets do other stuff now! Actually, I sense evil outside.. We must take them out!"

He nods and we get everyone powerful we have in the common room to come with us outside where surprisingly, little Bonz from Yugioh Season 1 and Season 2 is awaiting us or more specifically: me.. I demand "What do you want zombie brains?!" He replies "My name is Bonz for those of you who dont know, I was sent by my master Voldemort to defeat you Adam, have your soul taken, and have your body be taken to him! With you out of the way, my master would be able to gain lots of power! Weevil may have been stupid but I am much better than that bug boy anyway!" "Okay, Bonz! You got yourself a duel! Everyone else: return to our new common room at once, I can take this zombie head all by myself!" Everyone then goes back just in time as me and Bonz activate our disks to begin the duel! After shouting in unison "Duel!", I go first by saying "I might as well start this duel off so I draw! My first move is simple: I activate Swords Of Revealing Light to stop any attacks from you the next 3 turns! Next, I activate a field spell: Land Of Suffering! Any monster I summon gains 300 attack points instantly as long as its on the field and all your monsters lose 500 defense points! Now, I summon out Heavy Metal Warrior in attack mode(ATK: 2100, DEF: 800) and place a card facedown to end my turn!"

Bonz laughs while drawing and says "My turn now! As I already have it, I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos! Since we are playing with 8000 lifepoints and one field spell per duelist, you unfortunately dont lose your field spell.. I next activate Double Summon so I can do you know what! I summon Armored Zombie in attack mode only to sacrifice him to summon my former ace, Pumpking the King Of Ghosts in attack mode(ATK: 2300, DEF: 1700)! I set 2 cards facedown, make your move which will lead you one step closer to being destroyed by my zombies!" "Alright, I draw! To start things, I equip my warrior with Blustering Winds to boost his attack points up to 3100! Now, I attack Pumpking with my warrior! Blackened Death slash!" "You fool! My monster may have been destroy and my life points have been reduced to 7200 but, its not dead forever yet for I activate Call Of The Haunted to bring Pumpking back!" "Smart move for a zombie person! I end my turn right here!" "Good and I draw! I summon out the only card in my hand, Annoying Zombie(ATK: 2500, DEF: 1100)! Its effect activates: For the cost of none of my other monsters attacking, Annoying Zombie attacks you directly and no card effects can stop him! Go my zombie! Brain Consumption! And with me now in the lead, I end my turn!" Skip to the end of the duel: I say to Bonz "Alright Bonz, you are defeated! Smokeflare, show this loser what for!"

Bonz screams as his lifepoints drop to zero and his soul is of course taken away by the seal he brought out himself! I then take a copy of his seal card which now has his soul trapped in it(just like other seal cards I got from defeating the users of em), tear apart the original seal card he used, and smashed to pieces the stone he of course had with him till his defeat! Some of my vampires just in time come to take him to St. Mungos just after I take his deck too in case he tries anything once his soul returns to his body.. I have also taken the decks of other servants of Voldemort I have defeated and hope to use some of those cards in my own deck(sure its kind of stealing but I did win against them besides they would only end up using their decks for evil regardless)! I feel a musicial thingy come on and sure enough, some Judas Priest style music starts playing from who knows where so I start singing a song called The Future Starts Now!

The lyrics I sing end up being "Everything seems so hopeless in life, life appears to get worse every day.. In reality, we get closer to uniting others against the many issues of the many worlds of the multiverse! New villains like the SDL may have had a rise to power recently but we only get stronger! The future starts now with every change we make, big and small! Anyone is invited to join with us to finish a single objective: bring an end to all evil and fix up what they all messed up! Nothing will divide us, we are the dream team fighting for the multiverse! Time may move by in a flash but we still got long lives ahead of us, enough time to bring positive change wherever we go! All that is bad seeks to destroy us but they arent united in the same way we are, they got their own petty internal conflicts all the time while we hardly do! The future starts now, we got the power to do what is right for the multiverse! No matter what challenges we face, we will prevail in the end as we must for the good of all that currently exists!" I stop singing just in time for an awesome ending guitar solo from again who knows where..

I then go back to where Im supposed to be and get greeted with a hug from Austin, a high five from several others, and a great job from everyone else! I spend some time telling the story of just what happened in the duel and then ask everyone besides my miis "Hey, who wants to hear of a story about a new villain that came out of nowhere a few days ago in my town now that all of you have been informed what we are all about?" Everyone who wasnt with us when fighting the SDL say they do so I state "Alright.. After a long break from bad guys trying to do stuff to me and the others, the SDL came out of nowhere.. We were not ready for such a powerful villain.. By then, he had already taken over so much including the world of Miitopia and a few random towns in the Animal Crossing world which we discovered days later.. He was way too powerful for us and managed to win the battle and was about ready to kill us all when he was called away due to a conflict with an alliance of nations that banded together to fight his growing empire! Due to how crushed we got, we trained hard later on and now here we are quite a lot stronger than we were 2 weeks ago! Now we wait to see if he ever tries to attack us again.."

Everyone is stunned and Hermione asks a pretty random question "The entire school knows by now just how much you love pizza.. How long have you loved pizza?" I reply "Oh my goodness, this is gonna be a bit tough to answer as I need to remember from my earliest memories.. Oh yes.. Now I remember.. In my world around 9 years ago when I was in kindergarten, I remember that I used to take refridgerated pizza slices and also pretzels with my lunch at my school.. This was sometime around 9 years ago so I have basically loved pizza most of my life! The brand of pizza I used to take with my lunch was my still favorite pizza place even after all these years, LaRosa`s! I got tired of doing that after some time in kindergarten and now years later, I take 2 string cheese, a few grapes which vary in quality and taste every time, either chips or pretzels, and some sugary treat usually cookies or candy! If you cant tell, I love sweets just about as much as pizza! If I could without dying or medical issues, I would buy out all the candy I want/like from several stores and eat it all! I would be beyond hyper by the end of it, of course!"

More shocked expressions happen and then Luna Lovegood asks "So, hows your love life?" I respond with "Its really great, I got myself a partner and he is Austin! We mustve forgotten to tell all of you about that.. Im on the LGBT+ spectrum and let me explain a little for those of you who dont know in as summed up as possible fashion! Gay is a guy who likes another guy, lesbian is the same thing except females instead, bi means someone who likes both males and females, pan refers to someone who likes someone regardless of their gender identity, asexual is someone who doesnt experience sexual attraction, demisexual is one who is in between of asexual and non asexual, intersex is someone who was born with some of the body parts of both standard genders, aromantic means someone who doesnt experience romantic attraction, and queer is one who is questioning their orientation!" All of those listening are truly interested which is just so rad! I then get a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and see Isaac so I ask "Hey, whats going on?"

He replies "You know how Im not always social right? I wasnt feeling talking much today and then some figure appeared before me.." "Okay.. Everyone, go ask for some stories from everyone else, this is way more important to me than telling some real stuff that I know of/that I experienced.. Anyway, what was this figure like, Isaac?" "He was this very tanned dude with a turban and robes on.." "That must be Shadi but how does he still exist? He was completely destroyed after Zorc opened fire on him in the world of the pharaoh`s memories.." "He told me that I must find this scale item as he is fading away from existence which is weird.. Im supposed to be the wielder of that item, I dont know bro.." "He was referring to the Millennium Scale, I guess you are supposed to find it but where would it be?" "I dont know.. Shouldnt we look throughout the castle?" "Yes of course I mean you did encounter Shadi in this building somewhere recently after all.. I have a feeling that it wouldnt be a good idea if I touched the scale so lets split up and when one of us finds it, this here tracking device I have built by our friend Dominic will inform which of us needs us to be informed that the other found it.. It will probably be in the last place we would expect of course but since the staff has recently left the castle to join that field trip, we can search without issue!"

Isaac gives an okay hand sign and so, we split up to go searching! The first place I look is the huge united dorm and common room we have.. I search through every couch, every little opening and corner, every room top to bottom, and I even look in the appliances but not a single inch of the huge area has the scale what so ever..I then look through the offices of every teacher starting with Dumbledore who luckily for himself didnt have anything that I could use against him but not a single office or even room where they all sleep contains the scale.. I dreadfully search through every classroom even Snape`s and the empty ones but to once again, no avail.. My device then goes off pointing in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room(which is unlocked since no evil is near Hogwarts and the teachers and most of the students are gone on that field trip) and find Isaac holding the Millennium Scale! He appears so excited as a result so I exclaim "Woah, you found it! Congrats! Cant believe I managed to search so many places in just a single hour!" Isaac of course replies "Yep but what do I do with this now?" "Well, I think we need to pay a visit to the other item holders.. I wonder where the Millennium Key is.. Imagine if I was chosen by it and had to retrieve it, that would be almost impossible!" We walk back in slience as Isaac decides to study the item and I think about what to say to the pharaoh about this..

Once we get back into the common room, I explain where we were and then ask Atem "Hey, what should Isaac do now that he has an item?" Atem replies "Well, we are so busy these days but once a month whenever we are free, we could coach him on how to use a Millennium Item properly and give him the history of the items for now on.." "Sounds like a plan! Hey, Isaac! You want to do what was just proposed and I got something else to say.. How about we keep your item secret until its time we start liberating Miitopia later this year?" Isaac nods to both so I breath a sigh of relief knowing that things will turn out just fine now! The rest of the day goes by as normal as it can be and I fall asleep by Austin very quickly! Something tells me that the next time I write in this journal, lots of stuff will go down and not of the good variant..

 **Authors Notes: Sorry there is so much explanation stuff its just that one its very interesting and two, I dont get enough ideas for this story to fill up each chapter fully.. However, I made lots of foreshadowing of what I have already written up in my other story The Saga Of Fun Land and also whats to come in that story! The whole keeping it secret thing means that it wont be until chapter 18 of that story that Isaac`s ownership of the Millennium Scale will be mentioned since it means I dont have to change anything in that story.. There should be around 8 more chapters of this story btw so stay tuned for 2 chapters a month next month to October so its done a month before Miis Go To Hogwarts is and I may have a longer special chapter for this story at some point so be excited for that as well! Literally just 3 nights ago, I had just started fully brainstorming for this chapter so thats really interesting, I wish time would slow down a bit already though jeez.. I made the duel with Bonz not fully detailed because I wasnt in the mood for writing 3 pages worth of it.. Anyway, thats just about it for this chapter, I will catch you readers on the next one! Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 10: The Ignition Of The Civil War, Death Metaller Vs Bully, and Warrior VS Ex Movie Star**

 **Date: February 3rd, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Here I go again with another chapter of this crazy side story! This time, the energy of the plot really starts rising in force and power with a mad freaking intent! Yes, I made a mistake in the previous authors notes where I said this storys title instead of The Saga Of Fun Land in a sentence about plans for when both stories are to be done.. Im surprised how I still have some ideas for this story, it is so hard to come up with them especially since this has shorter chapters than my other ongoing story(Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns doesnt count as an ongoing story though as the last 2 chapters are completely written up, I just havent bothered to post them yet even though the first of the two was finished in January and the other in May oof) and is less of a priority to me.. Oh well, I have some exciting chapters coming up soon now lets just crash into this chapter of Miis Go To Hogwarts!**

In the past 2 weeks, the atmosphere of Hogwarts has been quiet and tense, the tensions steadily rising and last night, I made public all the video footage me and the team have gathered involving Dumbledore and there wasnt much of a reaction besides stunned silence.. But, I just got woken up by All My Life by Foo Fighters which is really aggressive for a Foo Fighters song that played on my alarm clock causing everyone I sleep in the same room with to also wake up! After we get all other people up who are also staying the united dorm/common room, we head to the Great Hall where apparently, all heck has gone loose.. Gryffindor is legit divided into 2 who are now having lots of feuds and disagreements.. Mean slytherins harrasses the small portion of their house who went from neutral to being on my side and basically everyone else too.. Ravenclaw is split into 3 for some reason causing immense chaos and basically all of Hufflepuff is on my side.. Meanwhile, prank wars spark a literal civil war with some people being injured and sent to the infirmary as a result..

To try to calm down the conflicts, Dumbledore states "Students listen up.. I know that there are huge divides now in the school but, I ask for those of you who support me to sit at the Gryffindor table for now on, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones are to sit those who are still neutral or on the side of our Muggle Studies teacher, and those who are pro-Voldemort go sit at the Slytherin table for now on.. Moving on, I know this wont be enough to stop the fighting entirely so Im going to make some strict changes around here: you are not allowed to use any magic unless you are told to do so, all students must stay around professors from now on, and pranks are banned from now on! I expect all of you to move seats NOW and focus on eating! If anyone steps out of line, they will have to attend a weeks worth of detentions with me or Professor Snape! Also, classes are cancelled today for a event about why the majority of viewpoints here are wrong!" People then move around and it leads to me and the main part of the team anti-Voldemort and anti-Dumbledore to be sitting all together! However, Brayden appears to be greatly hurt so I ask him "Hey, what exactly happened to you?"

He replies "As I was sitting down here for the first time, I was confronted by Malfoy who then beat me up badly for being against Dumbledore and being a and I quote `a mudblood`.." "Ugh, I will teach that jerk who to mess with soon enough! Im challenging him to a fight outside and I ask of Fluffy Afro, The Wacky Clowns, and all other pranksters to come together to make a distraction long lasting enough to keep any watchful professors from noticing!" Fluffy responds to that with "Dont worry, we had a plan for a prank anyway! The idea is that we taint any enemy professors breakfasts` with a component that will turn them green and cause them to swell up to the size of a gigantic food which will take awhile to undo! Do you like the idea?" I nod and say back "Great idea! Go do that, I have a bully to wreck real good! I will be back as soon as I teach that sucker not to mess with me!" Everyone nods and the whole team pitches in to help make the prank better and even more distracting! I then walk over to the Slytherin table and while the whole table of people are super distracted whisper in Malfoy`s ear "Hello, little fly, a little birdie told me you beat up my friend Brayden and now, I seek to avenge him! Come with me outside or I will make your dreams very miserable to go through while sleeping in other words make it hard for you to sleep at night!" Malfoy pales and turns around exclaiming "Fine but if I win, you go directly to Lord Voldemort!" "Okay then but if you lose, I will have no problem sending you into a little fun fantasy world called the Shadow Realm! Be prepared as this fight will be very brutal! Now, lets go to the Quidditch Pitch!"

As I make him leave the castle with me, Fluffy Afro starts doing his old circus act while saying complete random garbage! Of course, I brought all my weapons with me and get out my guitar once we have arrived to the area we are to fight! Malfoy pulls out his wand while saying "Eww, a muggle thing! Now I wont let you move at all, get ready for lots of pain, you filthy mudblood!" just before blasting me with a stunning spell.. I say back "Not bad for a jerk who runs to his daddy all the time and is very racist! Now, let me show you what this muggle thing can do! The powers I have are far too great for a simple stunning spell to contain me anymore and thus, the stunning spell has been already destroyed! Death Metal guitar riffs go!" Taking influence from Scream Bloody Gore era Death plus Cannibal Corpse, Cattle Decapitation, Deicide, and Dethklok, I start playing some really brutal Death Metal!

I scream in a very extreme Death Metal style the words "Did you hear that your defeat is near? I will make you scream in pain as the ground smells like decayed stuff! You are going down and theres nothing you can do about it, it will leave you mentally tramatized for the rest of your sad existence! You are a daddys boy, the only things you know how to do are run to your daddy, be a cold hearted racist bully, and worship a false ruler! I will make you suffer in your sleep, scream in horror every waking moment, and have your sanity rot away faster and faster every single second! Anyone as far from kindness as you doesnt deserve mercy from me however, unlike you, I dont harm others for enjoyment, I only do it when I absolutely have to! Very shortly you will be trapped in between a rock and a hard place with nowhere to run or hide, Im coming for you, theres no forgiveness for the likes of you! I will haunt your thoughts and your nightmares, good luck recovering from this fight!" Malfoy hurt me pretty good as I played but I didnt give up on my Death Metal at all! Of course, the words really start sinking into Malfoy`s head and he becomes as pale as a ghost(I didnt go full out gorely with the words for the sake of cleanliness in my journal and to make sure Malfoy doesnt receive all the despair/horror in one big thing)!

Malfoy then fires a killing curse unexpectedly but I put away my guitar and pull out my sword just in time to block the killing curse and destroy it.. He then complains "Why are you so annoying? That music you played is not music at all, its noise and I dont like noise! I will snuff you out, mudblood and destroy that thing of yours while Im at it!" I reply "Knowing how stubborn you are, Im forced to use everything I got so you might as well prepare your butt for Im gonna give you a good wrecking! Though, Im kind of growing impatient already, I have already had to deal with you for several months so its time for you to see my true power, nighty night for you! I attack specifically your wand with my sword using a move I picked up for someone I know, Darkeye Slash! Say bye bye to your wand wand!" I then slice through his wand, causing it to be destroyed causing him to utter "No.. Im defenseless now, I have lost to you mudblood of all people.." I then decide to tone down to just physical attacks like punching and kicking while replying "Yep and I dont even need to use much of my true power it seems.. My muscles will be more than enough to defeat you now! Wizards like you never learn how to fight like a muggle just in case of situations where you lose your wand or it is destroyed, thereby leaving you completely defenseless and vulnerable! Watch as I defeat you through means that you view as far below you and then your soul will be taken to the Shadow Realm as my vampires move your soon to be souless body vessel from here to St. Mungos!"

I then instead of constantly attacking Malfoy, opt for less violent tactics such as making his feel lightheaded by pretty gently punching him on the forehead, make him dizzy by moving my head in circular motion, poke him hard on the spine and top of head, and kick him in the groin(pretty violent to be honest but I didnt kick him too hard due to how sensitive that area is)! He then faints, losing the wager and thus call to the shadows with the words "Hungry justice serving shadows, I offer you the soul of Draco Malfoy to punish in the Shadow Realm as you see fit for teaming up with one of the worst villains native to this world! Penalty game! And with this, Draco Malfoy shall never be a threat again!" Malfoy`s soul is then taken away to the Shadow Realm and some of my vampires come quickly to retrieve Malfoy`s now empty shell of a body for transport to St. Mungos! After this, I put away all my stuff into my backpack and casually walk all the way back to the Great Hall where it seems I have arrived just in time to see the prank victims being returned to normal sized through the green in them being squeezed out of their bodies! Dumbledore then shouts saying "Whoever did this to all of us is going to pay very dearly! I bet it was the pranksters who are against me and my allies! Detention for the rest-"

He is interrupted by a rather horrifying site, a large number of zombies which all look to have just done some gruesome stuff before showing up! One of the zombies covers for me and my team by claiming full responsibility for the huge prank causing Dumbledore to try blasting all of the zombies only for them to vanish forcing Dumbledore to send someone out to look for them! I exclaim "Hey, did someone summon all those zombies and then have them just straight up disappear or something?" Ben replies "I did! The look on Dumbledore`s face was worth it and none of us are in trouble either!" We all quietly give him a round of applause just as Dumbledore announces the following "Finally , no more distractions.. Now here is why most of you have your views all wrong! First about our Muggle Studies professor, he has had a past of having large conflicts with people and is trying to bring down the greater good, does that really make him a good person? I dont think so and neither should any of you!"

I then rush up and stop him from saying more by stating "As much as I hate being in arguments, I believe these lies of me must be debunked and quickly! Many of those fights happened when I wasnt such a good person years back and I have changed for the better! Nowadays, I sometimes just cant help myself from getting into conflicts with others, something that I am working on avoiding to this day! Im pretty sure the greater good doesnt include keeping people in the dark, brainwashing/enslaving the masses, and trying to rule over everyone! Seriously, thats an authoritarian thing not a greater good thing! Dumbledore here purposefully kept certain people from thinking for themselves and allowed Harry Potter to be tormented by the Dursleys for so many years.." A mysterious figure then comes into the room and says "No need for arguments today for I challenge you Adam to a duel where which of us loses will also lose our soul!" I reply "Fine! Im in no mood to go outside right now so lets have our duel here and after people move out of the way, you can introduce you sorry excuse of a person! Its unfortunate that you would stoop so low as to become a servant of the Orichalcos!"

Everyone moves out of the way and after we both activate our duel disks and shout "Duel!" at the same time, the mysterious person says "Before we truly begin this duel, my name is Jean Claude Magnum and you may know me as a former actor who was in love with Mai Valentine! As a result of my defeat, I was fired from Hollywood forever and I sought revenge on the world thus I met Lord Voldemort who offered me a new career, taking the souls of others using my newly improved deck! I look forward to taking your soul which will greatly fuel the revival of the greatest creature to ever live!" I reply while drawing a card "Okay, wacko! I draw the first card of this duel! For my first move, I summon out The Beast in attack mode(ATK: 3500, DEF: 1950)! Since I have a clear field and graveyard, I can summon this card without tributing but in exchange, I must pay 500 lifepoints and I cant summon any other monster cards until my next turn! Soon enough, you will feel the wrath of the card that represents the worlds longest wooden coaster which is 40 years this year and was built and designed by the park it sits in! I set 2 cards facedown and end my move there, you go hotshot hopeless romantic single pringle!" "I draw now and to start my first turn off, I play the Seal Of Orichalcos to seal your fate! Next, I summon Air Armor Ninja in attack mode(ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400)! After that, I activate the card Advanced Ninja Training which doubles my monster`s current attack for as long as its on the field for a price: my monster loses its abilities and defense points, I cant activate any cards the rest of my turn, and I too must take 500 points of damage! Now, my ninja, attack that monster!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap of mine, Scrap Iron Scarecrow which stops your attack and then places itself back face down for the next attack you make!" "Come on! I end my turn then!" "Draw! I summon out Dave Grohl in attack mode(ATK: 2000, DEF: 1300)! Heres a stunning surprise: I reveal a facedown called The Rock Off which when sent to the graveyard with Dave Grohl allows me to summon a very insane version of him, the Dave Grohl Devil also in attack mode(ATK: 2600, DEF: 1700)! Say hello to an actual devil who loves metal and cant wait to take Cage back to hell! I next activate from my hand a card called Mystical Space Typhoon which I used to destroy your equip spell! Now your ninja`s attack points return back to 1900! I now attack your ninja using Dave Grohl Devil who attacks with Tasty Metal Guitar Riff! I also attack you directly with The Beast meaning that your life points have already dropped to 3300!" Skip to the end of the duel(which isnt much longer later) and I beat the idiot too easy and as he loses his soul whilst screaming, I say "Wow that was easy peasy.. Even with a new and improved deck, that clown didnt stand a chance against me.. I vote him as the most pathetic Orichalcos user to date.."

His body is then sent to St. Mungos after I swipe his deck for the time being.. Dumbledore sighs and says "Today isnt going exactly to plan.. Due to the rising tensions, I cancel the final exams, OWLs, and NEWTs for this year.. I will just let you students do whatever you want as long as you follow all the rules including the new rules.." Most of us students cheer as he leaves the great hall and once he is gone, I say to my fellow students "Whos bored now? If you are, consider checking out my comedy routine which I will be starting shortly! It will be performed here so if you dont want to experience it, leave right away and no buts!" 5 minutes later and only people who want to hear my comedy routine remain! I then say to the crowd while playing some Funk Metal riffs "This wont be some ordinary comedy show, this will be a wild and well remembered routine! I will be playing Comedy Rock and Funk Metal at certain parts to add to the silliness of this whole thing! That leads me into my first joke: what do you do when you are completely bored with nothing to do?" Everyone shouts "What?!" "You go do a comedy show because it always saves the day in every absurd way possible! Aka the main reason why I started doing this comedy show for virtually no reason! Gotta love improvised and unplanned comedy, it can be the best kind of comedy! Now: why dont they make trains go at roller coaster speed at Kings Island?"

Dominic yells "The train tracks cant handle it!" "You are super right! Trains must be slow or else they will go off the rails and become crazy trains while Kings Island would be in the news for doing something so crazily stupid! No one wants wild trains after all, that would suck to have to deal with! Next one: why was the banana happy?" Carlos screams "Coz he was aPEELing!" "Close Carlos but not quite! It was because he was peeling good get it? Haha, that was the only good joke I ever came up on my own, it was quite the big hit when I started asking it back in 2017! Its just so punny I cant get over it even now! Moving on, what is the difference between a Ozzy and a Gene Simmons?" Austin says as loud as he can "They are 2 kinds of crazy!" "Good guess! The full answer is Ozzy is the kind of insane crazy as in he bits bats heads off thinking they are fake and has weird stories about strange things including something about pee and pizza while Gene Simmons tried to trademark everything because he is super wealthy and screws the rules coz he has money just like an abridged Kaiba! So yes, both are very crazy in some way! Onwards to the next comedic question thing: what are the requirements for only the greatest Black Metal music?"

Brayden says in a somehow calm yet loud voice "Making things a gimmick?" "Kind of but no! To make the greatest Black Metal music, you must be frostbitten, kvlt, and trve, get lost in the woods with your band, use low quality equipment and production, and pretend to hail Satin! This is because Black Metal is secretly the most silly shocking form of music, they pretend to hail Satin for the lols and have a tendency to go into the woods for some reason probably to become frostbitten! Another rock/metal question: what is a rock/metal band`s worst enemy at this point?" Julia shouts "Those darn annoying protesters!" "Nope but great guess! It is of course fustrating technical on stage difficulties, my `favorite` show! After all, they tend to force bands to do crazy stuff such as that one time Iron Maiden`s Bruce Dickinson continued to move around the stage even though the instruments and mic wouldnt work as the crowd chanted the words to the song they were trying to play or that time Jon Bon Jovi didnt realize his mic wasnt working for a long time! Wacky stuff am I right?! Anyway, I got no more jokes for today however if you would like to hear the story of my art journey so far and also about my insane vocal techniques, come with me to the united Hogwarts common room!"

A little bit later and everyone who wants to hear my stuff are gathered in the united house common room so I say to them "Lets start right away with my art journey as it stretches back years and years! So, back in 2009/ 2010 ish, I used to draw random things in journals all the time, there was even a time I was on a plane and it took off 2 hours behind schedule so I just drew whatever I drew back then! Starting like late 2010, I had to attend art class every 3 school days for like 5 years of elementary school or as you call it here: primary school.. In that time, I made all sorts of bad things including a superhero adult version of myself called Gofast, definitely the worst hero name ever, so cringy to reflect on.. I made other stuff in that class too such as paintings and when it came time to choose my 2 impact classes as they called them at my middle school, I picked one as art because I didnt like music or gym class and liked art class quite a lot! Best decision ever!" Austin cuts in saying "Hey, why didnt you really go over those 5 or so years into much depth?" I reply and continue with "Well, I dont remember much from that era honestly which is a big oof! Anyway, doing art class in middle school was one of my best things, I did much more exciting projects and had a much nicer teacher! Projects I did include: a weaving which I sucked at doing with the theme of a duel disk and made a little impossible and stupid story with it, made a clay pizza house, a custom countryball made of paint and clay, a dueling pig made out of newspaper and plaster, a spider made the same way, lots of contour line still lifes which were absolute torture for me but it would later serve me well in life, a piece made of recycled materials with the theme of forest fire and I touched hot glue once which was not fun at all dont touch that stuff, a custom pattern painting, a bunch of homework art assignments which I actually enjoyed greatly although some I would look back on as horrific, and then, the printmaking project that started my drawing hobby!"

Carlos comments "Wow, thats a lot of cool stuff! Go on now go go!" I resume after laughing with the words "Okay! So, I had to pick between 3 characters to turn into prints and I ended up picking Vince Neil of Motley Crue, Miitopia Great Sage aka you Brayden, and the red talking M&M guy! Vince and red M&M turned out poorly as sketches but the Great Sage drawing ended up turning out amazing and I am still fond of the drawing to this draw! I then traced him onto a block of something which I then carved out in layers to do the printing! The prints turned out badly to say the least and I was like you know what I love the original drawing then I ended up drawing Austin during spare free time in art class! I showed my art teacher and she was impressed! Later when I got my 8th grade yearbook signed, my teacher put in a message to never stop drawing and sketching! That has been my fuel for drawing and so, I started drawing Carlos albeit not very well and it took 3 months to finish the drawing of him because I forgot about the drawing for a long while.. Then, in October, I drew my warrior mii in a happy pose! The drawing itself was symbolic with a scorpion stinging him thus making him happy!" Brayden politely interrupts as I run out of words and states "I remember seeing that drawing of me you did, its so amazing! Anyway, keep going with the story!"

I nod and say "Thanks for that, I ran out of what to say but now I know what to say! Moving on, the drawing represents how I was happy to get into the band Scorpions who are now my favorite band and the drawing also featured a Yellow Butterfly for the song of the same name plus lots of other song titles! Somehow spent 6 hours on that drawing.. In December, I drew a drawing of Isaac as his mii which he loved and now, I plan on doing a drawing of me as my mii and him as his mii for his birthday which is coming up! Now then, I have choices of what I should explain next: my harsh Rammstein influenced shouts, my screams and growls, my normal and deep singing, or my high Judas Priest inspired vocals! Someone pick please!" Harry says out loud "How about you explain your less intense stuff first!"

I reply "Great idea, Harry! Lets start with my singing! Its influenced by the likes of Klaus Meine, Freddie Mercury, Scott Weiland, Peter Steele, and Dave Grohl! I love to sing highly energetic songs such as Nothing But A Good Time by Poison and Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue both are super great songs! There really isnt much to say besides the fact that sometimes due to my vocal stuff, my singing gets a little sucky.. Next up is the harsh Rammstein shouts! As Rammstein is one of my favorite bands, I just couldnt help but do some of their songs in the shower especially Ich Will, Mein Teil, Ich Tu Dir Weh, and Feuer Frei! Honestly, Im excited for their upcoming album, wonder what it will be like! The harsh shouts are like fun to do especially with the whole feuer frei, bang bang bang bang! It gives me lots of energy and makes me pretty happy to do! Choosing between the final 2 in intensity is kind of hard so Im choosing the Judas Priest vocals! Due to my love of Judas Priest, I strived hard to have high vocals like what the great Rob Halford can do so I started doing Judas Priest songs in that style and though I originally sucked at it, I have since kind of mastered the style by increasing the pitch of my voice! It feels so good to do which is boosted by the fact that my brother says I sound like Judas Priest when I do it! I never expected the vocal style to become almost 2nd nature to me, it is by far my easiest vocal technique and I feel so full of energy when I do it good! I always work on all my vocal styles though as practice makes perfect! Any questions?"

Fluffy has one as he asks "What songs do you like to do the Judas Priest style in?" I respond with "Good question! I love especially doing Lightning Strike, Run To The Hills, Holy Diver, Stand Up And Shout, A Touch Of Evil, No Surrender, Living After Midnight, Breaking The Law, When The Curtain Falls, and Electric Eye in the style! Now for the hardest vocal style I do, the Extreme Metal vocals! Originally, I was greatly influenced by the vocals of Of Mice & Men but when I really got into Death, their cover of Painkiller and their original song Infernal Death greatly impacted my extreme vocals! Since high pitched extreme screaming can get exhausting, I have also started doing deep aggressive growls influenced by a lot of stuff like Cannibal Corpse for example! The main high pitched screaming I do has sort of become Blackened Deathcore with all the influences.. I do lots of Metalcore, Death Metal, and Black Metal in the screaming way but I almost always feel its never good enough so I push myself to get better at doing it! Thats all with the vocal stuff.. Now, who wants to hear about the time I met Logan Joiner of Koaster Kids in a completely unplanned way back in April 2017 at Kings Island?"

Turns out everyone wants to hear it so I state "Okay! I was riding the then brand new GCI woodie Mystic Timbers and someone in the group I was in noticed Logan so we waited for him! Then, I met him and me and the group I was in ended up being in a then upcoming Koaster Kids video and so we hang out with him and others for a while until meal time from the Coney Mall Skyline! It was fun! It was actually raining that night so later, we went on The Beast in the rain and I have to say it was brutal, we were so wet! Then, I got to rate The Beast on the Logan Scream Scale so I jokingly rated it like 4.0000000000037 screams causing lots of laughter since I was silly with numbers back then! If I were to redo that joke in the exact same weather, I would do like a 4.877777777777775554 or something like that! This was on a Friday night after school and I remains in my heart as one of my best days ever! And thats it!" We spent the rest of the day plotting our next move against Dumbledore and playing some good old Rock N Roll, Punk, and Heavy Metal! Of course, I fall asleep as soon as I get to bed which is something that doesnt happen to me in my world thats for sure!

 **Authors Notes: I hope this was good enough, I kind of had to use my life experiences to fill up a big chunk of the chapter as I didnt feel like getting into complete depth about that duel or making that Malfoy fight longer.. However, next chapter will be the official beginning of the end of Dumbledore and within the next 3 or so chapters, the fight with him will occur and the 2nd to last chapter of this will mark the end of all evil in the British wizarding world, allowing the duelists to finally return home and me and my out of world part of the team to never have to live 3 different days in 3 different worlds ever again(at least for the time being)! Next chapter will be out in a few days but in the mean time, I will finally upload the last two chapters of Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns now that Im done with this chapter.. Im gonna be drawing a lot of stuff this month so stay tuned for all of that on my socials! Crazy to think how much people love my art, its amazing that I get so much love for it now something I never saw coming at all! Anyway, thats it! See ya next time and bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 11: War With Dumbledore Part 1, Furry vs Double Agent Potions Master and The Fighting Begins**

 **Date: February 17th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter! Fluffy Afro and The Wacky Clowns story is no longer a burden so now with this chapter, all heck is unleashed as fighting begins! For those of you are unsure who Im referring to with "Furry", you will find out quite soon! Also, this chapter gets very funny, be ready for the comedy! Now, lets have some fighting action begin! And as a certain metal song says, its about to get heavy!**

I wake up due to this time Psychosocial by Slipknot but today is very different.. Last night, Dumbledore found out about all of my sides operations including the spying so he ordered a fight.. Quite surprised I didnt get to fully declare war first but oh well, Dumbledore is about to start losing one day every 2 weeks at a time! Me and the team pack up fully to fight and then head outside to the Forbidden Forest where the first battle is to take place.. Standing in our way to getting to the main event is mean oversized bat Professor Snape.. In reaction, I say to Snape "Hey you, I challenge you to a one on one battle where both of us can use whatever we want to win!" He replies "I accept but be warned should you lose, you will be sent to Azkaban!" "Yeah yeah yeah.. Should I win, your soul is going to the Shadow Realm of course so lets do this thing!" The team step way back to not get caught up in the action as Snape begins with a full body bind curse only for at that moment, lightning strikes me and reverses the curse so I counter with a fireball which hits home real good causing Snape to scream a little as he struggles to put out the fire created by my fire magic! As I watch in amusement this happening, I pull out my guitar and play the song Feuer Frei by Rammstein while shouting the "feuer frei bang bang bang bang" vocals! In fact, it takes so long for Snape to put out the tiny little fire I made that I managed to play that entire song and this fight has just begun! Snape with lots of anger fueling him fires the torture curse which I just dodge making it seem like no big deal at all!

In fact, I yawn a little bit in mockery of Snape and then counterattack in a very unconventional way by playing some Black Metal and screaming in his ear "Hail Satin, let Dumbledore be crushed by all his opponents! Gaahl rules, Varg must not be trusted! Your soul will be tasty for the shadows of the Shadow Realm once Im through with you!" I stop playing and Snape retaliates with a levitation spell to lift me up far into the air and then drop down hard.. Of course, I dont die or get very hurt from the fall as I put on my armor before the fight! I decide to start fully toying with him, making it seem like Im not as powerful as I am by coming up to him, putting my hand on his nose and then move back to where I am when Im not attacking while saying "Hey Snapey, I got your nose!" This irritates him and he replies "I will get you brat! Youre an annoying child and I cant wait to get rid of you once and for all! Heres something that you cant possibly fight: the mind control curse and with it, I will make you go to Azkaban and drop your weapons!" I am pushed into my mental corrider where a literal bat is pulling strings on it so I jump up with my sword at hand and start hacking at the strings and bat!

The bat proves to be quite hard to beat so I attack it with a Super Spin Slash followed by a Death Metal groove infused sword attack and the highest scream I can muster! The bat starts talking to me in Snape`s voice saying "Ha! You cant regain control you little punk! You may have hurt the spell bat a little bit but now, you are done for!" I roll my eyes and combine every attack of mine I can into a single attack aimed at a specific target, the area where the bats neck meets its head! This literally chops the head off the spell bat so I jokingly say to myself "Look at me, Im Ozzy and I decapitate bats! Now I gotta go to the hospital to get shots! And Im mentally insane too and have weird incidents involving pee and pizza!" After I stop my stupid impersonation of Ozzy, I return to the conscious world where Snape`s mind controlling spell wasnt around for long enough to make my body do anything! I then start relentlessly poking Snape hard while saying "Poke poke poke!" over and over again! Snape yells at me saying "Stop it, its frustrating and childish!" I reply by talking in a very spoken word way while playing Funk Metal guitar riffs "Youre no fun, you know that! Oh well, Im gonna keep doing it so eat that sucker! My sister who is 11 years older than me does this quite a bit too so ha, in your face batty! Oh look at me, Im Snape and I love being a jerk to people, Im a double agent coz I dont know who Im most loyal to, and Im an oversized bat! I have no respect for other peoples feelings, bleh bleh bleh bleh! Weeeeee, annoying you Snape is so fun!"

Once I finally stop, Snape fires a spell that because Im not actually holding any weapons literally disarms me of my right arm and hand.. The scene strangely isnt too horrific and with my left hand, I restore my right arm and hand to where they are supposed to be after 30 seconds of trying and failing to! Remembering a random picture of Ozzy Osbourne pointing and laughing, I copy that pose in Snape`s direction before setting his robes entirely on fire with a huge fireball! Funnily enough, Snape not only greatly struggles putting his burning robes out but his reaction to them burning literally sounds like something right out of the game Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 as in it sounds like the abnoxious screams park guests aka peeps make in that game while on roller coasters mainly! Snape gets so sick of my silly antics that he fires a killing curse at me in hopes that it would cause me to drop dead but I had different plans as I use my wand to summon a empty trash can which I get into as the killing curse almost hits me while I shout "Im furry trash! I will OWO you hard Snapey poo!" Snape gets ready to fire another spell when I say after getting out of the trash can "Hey Snape, I have an invisible frying pan to the right of me which if you dont do something about it will give you a beating you will never forget!" He gives a beyond annoyed look and fires at the ground instead where supposedly that "invisible frying pan" is but when it hits nothing I say "Oh sorry about that! I forgot I actually have a nonexistent frying pan not an invisible frying pan! Haha, silly me!"

He legit glares at me and somehow buys it when in reality, I just made up that invisible frying pan thing to trick him into attacking the ground instead and avoid some hurt at the same time! He then performs a full body bind curse on me and forces upon me a whole bunch of potions which are supposed to have the following effects: make me fall asleep, drain all my magic, destroy my arm and leg muscles, light my hair on fire, and get rid of all my bones to make my body deflate.. However, as I was charging up an attack when Snape hit me with the curse, the reaction to the potions is so powerful it frees me of the curse and I vomit up the potion liquids! I get up and laugh at him real good! I finally get a chance to attack back as Snape stands in complete shock so I decide to just fart on him and the fart that comes out is so stinky that Snape is not only no longer in shock but also, his eyes are watering from the smell! Enraged by this, he fires spell after spell at me, determined to take me down even though his vision is all over the place due to my not so silent killer! Somehow, some of the spells hit home and I fall to the ground hard.. Meanwhile, Snape tries to drag me while his eyes are still watering but he ends up falling too! The force of him falling breaks all the spells just put on me like 20 seconds ago and so, I get up as he recovers fully and also gets up..

Once we do, I say to him "Im done playing games now! I have had you believe that Im much weaker than I actually am and now, say goodbye to play time! Come forth shadows to prepare for the final moment of this battle! Im more powerful than you and the reason I withstood you so long Snape is because of my natural defenses plus my mighty armor! Im still furry trash but, its time for you to be put down! The first step, complete firepower! Scream in pain as your hair and robes catch on fire! This is what you get for being so cruel for so long especially today! You tried to kill me so Im technically not doing as much harm as you since I have no plans to kill you! I bring you fire!" I form the biggest fireball ever in my hand using my magic reserves and the wand`s magic reserves then throw it right at Snape! This causes him to catch basically completely on fire! Since Im not an evil villain, I simply say "Thats what happens when you try to kill the good guys, you force them to resort to extreme measures to put you in your place! Not even I want to cause a morbid disfiguration of your body which is why it mainly only targets your robes and besides that, some of your hair as well!"

After the fires go out, you can bet Snape looks amazing stupid with holes in his robes and also hair! Hey, he looks like swiss cheese now! I then feel a music number coming so I embrace it and starting singing to a Groove Metal instrumental! Remember, these music numbers break all laws of physics for a few short minutes so expect things to get wacky beyond comprehension! As I end up on a coaster going downhill, I sing "You know Im not normal! Im the opposite of normal! Tell me to follow a social norm and I will break it right away! And Im yet again still furry trash! All the girls want me but I dont want any of them in the way they want me! Yeah, Im gay!" The scene changes to a concert where my band is playing and Im holding my guitar so I continue singing with the words "For some people, change is something they cant swallow but I embrace it! I used to be an arrogant brat years ago but I have made myself into someone people can rely on and appreciate! Why dont you try being odd and nice? Its fun for almost everyone! Im not some loser mainstream music lover anymore, Im a rocker, Hardcore Punk, and metalhead now! Breaking norms is my game, my prize is the satisfaction and change I get from it all!"

Suddenly, it again changes this time to the woods of Norway so I change vocal techniques to scream "Like I said before, Im not normal! I used to be mostly normal but now, Im the definition of unconventional! Yeah, I will show the world how much better things are when people are actually unique! Im trve, kvlt, and frostbitten but I will never become a sad mainstream sellout! Today, Im helping spark the flames of revolution in this wizarding world!" After a bunch of flashing colors, we appear to now be in my town of Fun Land so I switch to Judas Priest inspired vocals to sing "Come on now, Snape! Join us and you will be forgiven for everything that you have done! The revolution will change the face of the wizarding world forever now and Im still weird! I dont follow the norms because doing that is no fun and I like having an alternate lifestyle! People tell me how to eat their way, to try new foods, to become a true man, to like what they like, to become a rapper loser but I refused to do any of that! They can suck it all they want, I wont bow down to their will coz Im a free spirit after all! And this is the power of Rock N Roll! Take that society in general!" The song ends and we return to where we are supposed to be: the wizarding world where not all laws of physics arent constantly being broken! I then ask Snape "You wanna join us? Im giving you one last chance to surrender and switch sides before I pummel you!"

He replies "NO! NEVER!" I sigh and state "Fine but get ready to get your butt whooped! This is your last fight in this war! Youre weak so this is the end of the fight I suppose.." I then instead of breaking his wand, use a spell to disarm him so the wand flies out of his hand and onto the ground! As he grows weaker and weaker, he says "I give up but Im not joining with the likes of you ever! Next time I will have my revenge!" I reply "For you, there will be no way for you to get your revenge after all of this! Say goodbye to your soul and then, your body will be transported to St. Mungos by my vampires free of charge!" The shadows then take away his soul while he screams in agony.. After my vampires take his body away, I say to the team "Finally! Its time to advance into the great big battle! I have a feeling Dumbledore has quite the number of allies so this ought to be interesting! Lets let em have it!" I then lead the charge to the battlefield where Dumbledore awaits us and says "Welcome enemies, you may have somehow gotten past Snape but no further will you destroy the harmony and balance of the wizarding world while fighting against the greater good!"

I reply "Oh I could have crushed Snape much faster if I didnt have so much fun making a fool out of him! Dumbledore, I dont know where you got all that ignorance but Im pretty sure thats not how a good leader treats his subjects what with all that mainpulation! Im aware you know about our spy network and successful attempts to not get in trouble for all that troublemaking but it matters not, you will be against your special chosen one and me, a teenage rock god! Are you even aware of just how screwed you are now? Anyway, I have little doubt that we will be fighting for at least the next month so yeah.. Its so sad that the likes of you have gone so low now.. Like, why did you let Harry live with the Dursleys who I would just love to bring justice upon one day?! One more thing: remember those restrictive bracelets you put on the Shadow Mages? Well, we got rid of them a while back and replaced them with fake replicas to trick you so now, your tryanny will fall sooner than you think! And I have many powers myself just you wait!" Dumbledore calls over to Moody saying "Moody, take care of that insane rebel for me! Make sure to make him pay for everything!" Moody nods and then comes over to engage me into battle so I shout "Everyone, fight!"

Moody does the non lethal ilegal curses causing me to be in great pain as he moves my body around to force me to hit myself via mind control.. I get so stressed and frustrated with Moody already knowing his wack reputation that I almost become made out of fire and nearly end up shouting something very morbid but, I calm myself and rationally fully returns to me despite the whole pain and mind control thing.. I mentally pull in lots of my power from the inside of my body outwards which destroys the curses completelu and allows me to not be tortured any longer! I then slash Moodys weird eye thing causing it to be badly damaged.. He hits back by firing not just one but 4 doses of the torture curse which in this form of the Harry Potter/Duel Monsters world means 4 times the fun from Moody`s POV and 4 times the suffering from my POV.. After the effects wear off, my whole body aches and so, I counter with another strike to his eye which makes it start to fall to pieces.. Moody by this point is suffering greatly from his eye being attacked by yours truly and he ends up saying "I cant do this without my eye.. I surrender, do whatever you want with me.." I reply "You were way too easy even though you hurt me badly in such a short time.. Say bye bye to your soul!"

He accepts defeat as his soul is transported by the shadows to the Shadow Realm and his body is safely taken away by my vampires as per usual at this point.. I then start feeling the effects of summoming shadows to take 2 souls to the Shadow Realm.. Im so worn out from it and the fighting I did for some reason.. Guess thats what happens when you use the shadows without a Millennium Item.. Before I pass out, I call out to my teammates saying "Austin, Isaac, Fluffy, and Brayden! Protect me until whenever I end up waking up, IM afr too exhausted right now to stay conscious.." They come over and I faint in Austin`s strong arms.. When I wake up, I see the battle still raging with Austin watching over me..

I ask him "Uhh what happened after I fainted?" He replies "Well, not much.. Atem defeated Hagrid but took pity on him and spared him from judgement in exchange for changing sides and as it turns out, Hagrid has been growing weary of Dumbledore for weeks now so he accepted and now hes resting in his hut!" "Thats great news! I believe that someone is gonna try defeating me at something very shortly.. I feel completely recovered now thanks for looking after me, my very hot special little pop star guy lover! I knew becoming your boyfriend was the right move, I just wish we had more time to share our love with each other but we have to fight and train so often now.." "Yeah, I couldnt have asked for a better guy to love than you! You are very attractive too which is so duh duh duh! The play time we have together has always been one of the highlights of our relationship!" "True now we can do more of this later, I see that the big spider pet of Hagrids for some reason wants to fight me even though Hagrid switched sides.. Now, go join in on the fight for me! The final battle with Dumbledore`s side is when we really start using our full powers!"

Austin nods and I go confront the spider who is named Aragog with the words "Alrighr, Aragog, why didnt you switch sides when Hagrid did?" Aragog responds with "Are you crazy? Dumbledore recently became my true owner after he won a dispute involving Hagrid! After being left alone for so long, I grew tired of Hagrid and younger humans taste better and more fresh!" "Okay.. That is some really messed up words.. Looks like I have to beat you which is just so unfortunate, dont you think? Regardless, you are going down hard, I promise you that and I am in no mood to kill you of course, I only kill when I have to.." Aragog catches me completely off guard and traps me in a whole lot of web and he starts trying to feast upon me but, my armor is in the way plus he breaks his teeth a little bit trying to get past the armor.. I then set fire to the web which forces Aragog to back off and once Im free again, I look down at the armor which is completely unaffected by Aragog`s attempted feasting! I counterattack with something I have never really done before: summoning the spirit of the aggressive wooden roller coaster The Beast at Kings Island! And let me tell you something about The Beast, it is the worlds longest wooden coaster and is 40 years old this year meaning it is one fiesty and mean roller coaster that packs quite a punch! With this, I catch Aragog off guard back and The Beast tears apart one of his legs before vanishing into thin air!

Aragog exclaims "You little! How did you do that? I will make you pay very dearly for so much now!" I reply "Might as well tell you since you may or may not lose your soul.. I combined the powers of my wand with a tiny hole in space time to bring forth the spirit of The Beast, a roller coaster of great power and age so legendary that it is too much for some people! The hole is space time was formed due to the many great clashings between me and various adversaries! Of course, it still exists but a portion of my powers are holding it back so it doesnt get out of control ever!" Aragog is shocked but then, attacks me again this time with a completely new tactic: landing blow after blow with his legs.. This causes some wounds on my body even though my armor only receives just minor damage.. I winch a little in pain and then state "Alright, Aragog! Get ready for your very own be brave challenge as Im gonna counterattack in a way that you have never ever seen before! Take notes for this will be a hard hitter!" I proceed to attack with my sword which is infused with a bunch of spells after jumping as high as I can into the air and coming down on Aragog with as much force as I can muster! This hurts him quite a bit but he says as soon as Im on the ground again "You may have injured me quite badly but, this fight isnt over and I still have plans to make you suffer as much as possible! If I lose today, my children will carry on in my place and avenge me!" Before he can attack further, I realize I kinda have to use the bathroom so I use that to my advantage and start playing Glam Metal riffs while singing a parody of Nothing But A Good Time by Poison called Nothing But Bathroom Time!

It goes "Now listen! Not a movement, I cant use the bathroom! I can barely make it through the day! Saturday night Id like to cuddle with my guy but right now I really gotta use the bathroom! Im always waiting holding in every single day! Gotta get a break from that same old same old feeling! I need a chance just to use the bathroom! If you could hear me think this is what Id say! Dont need nothing but bathroom time! How can I resist? Aint looking for nothing but bathroom time! And it dont get worse than this! They say I spend my time sleeping and working! But I couldnt tell you what I did yesterday! Im really sorry about the mood Im in! I just cant use thr bathroom right now! Im always waiting holding in every single day! Gotta get a break from that same old same old feeling! I need a chance just to use the bathroom! If you could hear me think this is what Id say! Dont need nothing but bathroom time! How can I resist? Aint looking for nothing but bathroom time! And it dont get worse than this! You see I raise a toast to all of us who are holding in stuff every day! If wanting to use the bathroom right now is a crime then, lock me up already! Heres to ya! Dont need nothing but bathroom time! How can I resist? Aint looking for nothing but bathroom time! And it dont get worse than this! Dont need nothing but bathroom time! How can I resist? Aint looking for nothing but bathroom time! And it dont get worse than this! It dont get any worse!"

This shell shocks Aragog so I use the chance to attack several times in a row hurting him quite a bit once again! He then yells "I will get you now human! I win now!" After this, he rushes me hardcore and attacks several times in a row too causing a small hole in my armor which acts as a weak spot that causes me to be hurt quite a bit myself.. After repairing the small hole area with some magic, I attack right back by slashing another leg off.. Aragog doesnt seem to care anymore as he strikes me really hard to the point I actually pee myself.. Commenting on this, I say "Wow, you actually made me pee myself but this is not done yet! Time to end these games and ignore the pee for now, you go down down down! Im pouring all I got into this one last attack, lets see how effective this is! But first, I shall restore your limbs as I believe you are simply misguided but I must defeat you for now, Im really sorry, I wish there was another way.. Anyway here we go, Limit Breaking Slice attack!" Aragog screams as the blast injuries him badly to the point he barely lifts up a white flag in surrender! I then let the shadows take away his soul and instead of passing out again, I stay strong and walk over to where the main fighting has just ended..

Dumbledore says to us "Fine, we surrender.. Aragog has been defeated along with Snape and the centaurs.. We cannot fight all of you on an even level anymore.. Mark my words next time, the greater good will win and all of you will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of your days!" I reply "Good now we can finally have classes occur.. Some of us need to learn stuff you know although me and my team are all dropping our courses and learning at our own pace once again! You cant stop us with your epic defeat that just occured! While your group and Voldemort`s group eat at the Great Hall, we will be eating in our common room, good day headmaster and may your rule come to an end forever! Btw, we technically control the neutral Ministry so you really cant stop us from appointing a new potions professor of our choosing!" Me and the team then rush back to the common room as Dumbledore fully comprehends what exactly just happened to him and his supporters! Once me and the others are in the common room, we decide to start with eating breakfast to regain enough energy to function until lunch along with effectively healing one another! I may be completely exhausted during all this but, Austin allows me to lean onto him for support which is really nice of him not just because he is my special lover but also, Im taller than him! After breakfast, I ask the team "So, we need one or more replacements for Snape.. Who knows how to make potions like a true potions master?"

Dominic, Brayden, and Julia shockingly raise their hands with Brayden saying "The 3 of us have studied the art of potion making much more and for much longer than most students here at Hogwarts.. Together, we know potions extremely well and shall properly teach potions without cruelty or bias.. However, this will mean we cant learn anything which is something we discussed and together, we decided to learn in our free time while all of the rest of you have fun!" I reply "Thanks so much you 3, you should probably go teach now as all the students are headed to their classes.. The people from the wizarding world in our group have already left just now to join the rest so we dont need to worry about them besides Hermione went out of her way to heal all of them including herself! Quite impressive! Anyway, lets get our own wounds healed and after a half hour break to chill, we will teach our class as normal and then start learning on our own again! Good luck Brayden, Julia, and Dominic, make sure to treat all students equally to keep peace and order there!" They nod and after revealing they already got healed, they leave right away as we all start healing each other! The combined powers of several of us including me is enough to heal all of us completely although it takes quite the toll.. My non exhausted familiars lend me their strength to help me make it through the rest of the day kindly enough thankfully..

Meanwhile, my vampires do the same for the rest of the team and then go into a long rest after hiding Aragog away in a remote location! Austin of course asks "You want to do our fun time on the bed?" I reply "We will not have enough time for that you cutie!" "Oh and no, you are cute!" "Come on now, we are both cute in very unique ways now come here, lets be cuddle buddies for awhile as the body warmth from that feels so good!" "Okay!" We then move to a couch and become lost with each other for a bit whilst cuddling.. Once we sit down, I say "I cant get over how attractive you are and how good your skin feels to touch! What do you use for that?" He replies "L`oreal because Im worth it!" "Ahh stop it, I hope you are totally joking did you get that from Yugioh Abridged, Black Metal, or something? I swear I remember hearing that in Yugioh Abridged from what little I remember of the show.. Maybe I will watch the whole series sometime in the future.." "Yep! I actually dont know why my skin is so smooth!" "Wow.. Anyway, you are just a precious individual I will never stop loving you as much as I do! I dont care that I peed myself earlier as I changed after the battle of course.." The rest of the day goes very well me and Austin finish our cuddle chat and all of us survive the day just fine thanks to many of our allies/buddies!

 **Authors Notes: Finally, a chapter I am very satisfied about! With this, Im so glad that I started the rising action for this story with this chapter! Anyway, I literally since last chapter went to Kings Island 3 times including today for Koaster Kids Day and also yesterday went to Koaster Kids Day at Kentucky Kingdom! Of course, I now got a sunburn "yay" but it was worth it for all the fun I had as it isnt very bothersome to me at all! Next chapter will be yet another crazy battle with shenanigans and other nonsense as part of it once more! Crazy to think its only July 8th and Im already done will all my July fanfic stuff so Im gonna have plenty of time to draw stuff and get more active on Discord servers! And my Furry Amino is my 2nd most followed social media page now and I just started posting my art there like 9-10 days ago! Of course, the furry fandom will start playing a bigger role in this story in later chapter as I only unveiled Blaze as part of The Saga Of Fun Land like mid March where my alternate self interacts with him for the first time! Anyway, thats it, I will see you guys next time! And as Logan says Be Brave and Ride!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 12: War With Dumbledore Part 2, Chaos At The Quidditch Pitch**

 **Date: March 4th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Welcome to yet another chapter of this story! Although I should save fanfic work for this story until after my trip to Universal Orlando from this Saturday to next Thursday due to the Harry Potter attractions, I really dont want to when I just finished watching all 8 Harry Potter movies recently which shall help make the remainder of this story better in certain aspects! This chapter will be the 2nd of 3 major battles between The Order Of The Phoenix(Dumbledore and allies) vs The Justice Enforcers and Golden Trio.. The 3rd battle will have a surprise ending to it and a huge twist that if it werent for watching all the movies, I wouldnt have come up with! Alright, I will let you read the plot of this chapter now, this chapter has a big surprise right at the bat! Please enjoy!**

After having a really nice sleep, I wake up not to the alarm clock but a sharp pain.. When I open my eyes, I see that me and the entire team are in chains with Ron apparently responsible.. I yell at him saying "What the fudge Ron? I knew you were super loyal to Dumbledore but isnt this a bit whats the word much?" He replies "No way! You hurt the headmaster too much and its about time I got you back for the stunt you pulled on me back on the train in November! Oh yeah, you wont be able to escape, those chains stop all magic at its tracks and I with the help of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black captured all of you including any pets you have! Once Professor Dumbledore finds out I did this, he will be so pleased with me! By the way, stupify!" His spell hits me dead on rendering me unconscious.. I open my eyes and instead of being in my body, I seem to be having a vision of Lord Voldemort and Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer meeting.. The SDL says "So, did my little alteration in space time work?"

Voldemort demands "What is that supposed to mean, answer me mudblood!" "Mwahah, you dont understand do you? I went back in time from January 13th of this year to August 1st to lets just say alter the behaviors of one Albus Dumbledore.. As a result of that, you are growing much more powerful with the hatred produced from such an act.. Now, if you join forces with me, you can kill not just Harry Potter but every single muggle and person who opposes you and rule a great empire with me where although I wont allow you to kill anymore than most of this worlds population, you will have unimaginable power, you just have to trust me!" "Why should I? You are nothing more than a mudblood!" "Ahh yes, I knew you would say that! See this object I hold in my hands? Watch it devour a table in this crazy house completely!" "No thats impossible, I believe you now lets start plotting for the right moment!" "Yes, we shall, Adam is mine, he is my mortal enemy after all!"

I wake up from the vision and suddenly, I see my sister Shelby along with Professor Sprout show up and stun Ron before making quick work of the chains through guitar and wand(for you see, my sister is a guitarist just like me)! My butt feels so stiff after I get up as Hemione exclaims "Where did you two come from? This place is so well hidden.. How did you manage to free us in the first place?" Sprout winks while replying "Sometimes, plants can be quite useful, they led us here with their roots! Shelby here has a strange skill some of you yourselves have, being able to play guitar in a destructive way that can be very painful for a target.. My plants opened an entrance for us and thus, we are now here! It seems that Ron Weasley has gone mad.." Madeline responds this time with "Well, thank you for saving us! Maybe you should help us in the battle today.."

They both nod and so Brayden says "Regardless of all this, we shall still fight.. Everyone even you Shadow, hold onto me, I will get us to the battle site which happens to be not too far away in an instant despite the relatively slight drain of my magic as I am a famous Great Sage as they call me.." We all proceed to do so after getting all of our stuff and letting The Wacky Clowns have "fun" with Ron while we all go fight.. Brayden does in fact do so and as a result, we are facing off literally against even more forces than last time.. I state to Dumbledore myself "Alright, I see that you have gathered more forces than the previous battle, good on you for fully assembling the Order Of The Phoenix this time around however, we have no plans on being defeated so easily.. Next battle, expect the 2 of us to fight one another.. For now, let this show of madness begin!" McGonagall comes over to me with the words as all heck goes loose(and as Stormi the Folf would say people start getting hecking hecked) "You, Dumbledore has requested I fight you so I suggest you get ready for this will be a fight to remember.."

I reply "I dont want to do this at all but we are enemies now, McGonagall, I have no choice in the matter any longer.. I accept your challenge, let one of us win while the other loses.. This will be a little while which is a big yikes.." McGonagall wastes no time in casting the full body bind curse and then to my horror, use transfiguration to turn me into a wolf apparently.. This is saying something but I dont really know what besides the fact I expect to go to my town of Fun Land within the next week and my fursona Blaze is a cuddly anthropomorphic wolf.. I look down at myself while realizing this and notice that Im a bit uhh tiny.. This doesnt last long for right as McGonagall tries to pick me up and put me into a cage, my magical core goes crazy and an outburst of powerful magic not only undos the 2 spells affecting me but also destroys the cage and knocks back McGonagall in an instant..

Once I have fully returned to human form, I smirk while saying "Well, that was a good try but my magical stores are too much for a small normal gray wolf form to contain thus causing all this crazy stuff.. I have no interest in using my wand but, I think its time I start using the really stupid weapons I got Christmas.. Instead of using all of them at different times, Im using my magic to combine them all into one strange weapon.. Its called the Mutated Alien Ray due to it taking the shape of the alien ray gun that is being fused with the other stuff to create it.. I dont expect it to last this whole battle due to how ridiculous it all is but does that mean you are safe? Absolutely not, even the oddest weapon can do lots of damage.." McGonagall is a bit taken aback but fires spells that attempt to do the following: stun and knock me out, turn me into a wolf again, disarm me of every item I have on me, block my magic, and lock me in place.. However, knowing that my gun will probably become useless soon enough as many of its parts were probably made by the Wacky Clowns(they are too wacky to make a long lasting weapon alone I bet), I use up all of its power in one go which destroys all the spells and after self destructing, stops the battle completely for about 20 seconds as it puts a stop to all attacks!

This shocks me so much that when those 20 seconds are up, McGonagall manages to hurt me badly with a whole bunch of spells but once I recover, I heal myself enough to continue fighting even with some pain! I throw a fireball at her which manages to do quite a bit of damage just before McGonagall states "Clever using magic I have never seen before and creating such a wild weapon that has exploded however, theres no way you can win! Say goodbye to all of your weapons as after today, you wont have any need of them anyway! Reducto!" She fires the curse at all my stuff perfectly unfortunately for her, my shadows have other plans for me as they block the curse which is then fired 50 times over and say "No one shall unfairly harm Warrior Adam without properly giving him a chance to fight back for we have had to intervene, we believe that it would better be used on a object with a particular dark soul fragment of a certain dark wizard, the so called Lord Voldemort who is nothing more than a power hungry racist fool at the end of the day.. Goodbye to the crown of Ravenclaw!"

The shadows visualize a destruction of said object right before disappearing and so, I pull out my guitar and play and scream a variety of things including: sounding like a beast about to murder, soul scarring guitar riffs, unusual vocals and guitar stuff, a gloomy sound of impending doom, a blood chilling scream the likes of which not seen outside of Death Metal and Black Metal circles, the sound of a animal being killed by a predator, and a guitar and vocal "growl".. I then say to McGonagall "You cant bring me down so easily, the fact of the matter is while you were very smart, that cant really match up to a mind like mine which is only more hardworking and kind enough to outweigh my intellect.. The vocals and guitar riffs I did are so unsettling yes but that is nothing compared to the fact that things are going completely differently than they do in a world where no duel monsters exists and the only non normal thing left is the magical communities scattered throughout this world.. So many are supposed to die including a Weasley and Dumbledore.. Due to a change in Dumbledores behavior, that has all been erased from the future, none of it will happen the way it was meant to happen! Here we go, wrath of the Death Metaller!"

My attack combines a sword slash with the brutality of Death Metal music causing a significant amount of damage to McGonagall! This in turn causes her to hit me with a bunch of spells which I block fully with my sword, using some of my sword training to my advantage! Meanwhile, my friends and allies have wiped out every single spider related to Aragog(as in defeated them and allowed their souls to be sent away into the shadows nothing more nothing less) as the famous centaur who saved Harry years prior surrenders to us and switches sides before going to rest with a still recovering Hagrid! After that, I hear a voice in my head after counter attacking against McGonagall which weakens her a lot which says in a snake like voice "Kill her Adam, kill her and you will feel so much better about yourself go on murder your now former professor!" I scream "NO! I refuse to kill anyone, I dont know how you got into my mind Voldemort but I refuse to kill even my worst enemies! Say goodbye to access to my mind, you monster!"

After successfully kicking out and banning Voldemort from my mind forever, I walk up to McGonagall and hold my sword against her neck saying "Look, I dont want to kill you, I wont even do that if you keep fighting.. All I ask of you is to surrender and leave this war forever but if you dont, I will have no choice but to put you at the mercy of the ever so hungry shadows of the Shadow Realm.." McGonagall nods saying "Okay, I surrender and will follow your terms, you have me in quite the situation regardless and I simply cant refuse mercy from a Hufflepuff like you who since the very beginning has made it clear you would rather not fight than be in any battle.." I reply "Im glad because frankly, I am in no mood to send more souls to the Shadow Realm.. Run while you still can and make sure to take care of anyone not fighting for anyone today.." I then turn my attention towards Ron Weasley who has somehow managed to get himself away from the biggest troublemakers on the original portion of the team, The Wacky Clowns.. He sees me after having also somehow defeated Carlos who will be out of commission for weels and states "Hello professor, good day for you to be taken down finally am I right?"

I reply "How did you manage to take down a fast sugar loving thief who has the power to cause so much chaos on his own?" "It was simple actually, giving him lots of sweets was very enticing for him a trick which I also used to escape your crazy freak friends, The Wacky Clowns! I then injured Carlos enough to keep him from fighting for weeks on end!" "You are so lucky Ron, for I have already had him rushed to Madam Promfrey`s immediately by some of my vampires!" "Vampires?! What are you, some freak defying the greater good?" "Dude, you have been brainwashed by Dumbledore, snap out of it, all he does is manipulate people without giving them the info they need when they need it the most at least not directly and setting up Harry to die at the hands of Voldemort to destroy something inside Harry knowing full well Harry could die instead of that thing.." "No you are wrong, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard to ever live, how dare you disrepect him name like that! Stupidy!" "Rammstein style pryotechnics! I cant believe you, are you sure you know the truth about Dumbledore? You dont seem as bright as you usually are and thats saying something considering your petty little conflicts you used to have with Hermione! Time to use some of my full power to destroy Dumbledore`s invisible puppet strings used to make you a blind brainwashed servant of his like how Yuma of Heartland City pretended to be possessed by a spirit form of Number 96 Dark Mist except the control is completely real! I believe a supercharged mind crush should be enough so mind crush!"

Sure enough, the mind crush does what I desired it to and completely removes the brainwashing from Ron! He wakes up all light headed and asks me "What happened? I have all these holes in my memory.." I reply "Well, Ron, long story short.. Dumbledore completely brainwashed you and I had to use quite a lot of my magical stores to crush your mind per say to remove the brainwashing so your memories of what happened probably wont return ever, Im sorry to say.." "Its alright I guess but now what do I do?" "Wait inside the united common room, the password to get in is Uprising by the way! Once this battle is all over, me and my team will be going there so amends will be made and Dumbledore will be closer to defeat one way or another.. Now, I must battle no one apparently, it looks like the battle is over already guess you are coming with all of us and it seems my healing has somehow reversed, I am in bad shape but I will be okay, trust me!"

He nods and so on the way back from the battle(we walk due to being exhausted and hurt from the battle), I say "Hey everyone, we may have a time altered problem.. When Ron here was still brainwashed by Dumbledore, he knocked me out cold and I saw a vision of the SDL and Voldemort having a chat in which the SDL reveals he supposedly went back in time to change Dumbledore`s behaviros causing a chain reaction which led us to where we are today.. The main issue about that is not that its hard to fix but its hard to prove or even disprove so for as far as we are concerned, there is no way we will EVER figure it out.." Ender comments "Okay but, what exactly was up with the shadows destroying an object with a dark soul fragment in it?" I reply "I have no idea, I cant quite remember any of that.. Hermione do you know anything about dark soul fragments?"

She nods and states "Yeah, I just recently learned about them in the restricted section.. They are called horcruxes and are soul fragments made through murdering someone meant to make the person having their soul split immortal.. With the connection between Harry and Voldemort along with the death of part of Voldemort through the destruction of his old diary due to Harry pushing a tooth into it over and over again in the chamber of secrets 3 years ago, I believe that Voldemort has split his soul many times meaning that according to rumor we need to find 4 or 5 more of them but where we can find them is the real problem in all of this.. If we are to achieve peace in the wizarding world, we must make Voldemort mortal again so Harry has a chance of defeating him once and for all.." This gives me an idea so I turn to Dominic saying "Hey, you are the greatest mind and inventor on the team so could you somehow create a device by chance that could detect such powerful dark magic from thousands of miles away?"

He replies "Yeah but, it will take several days and will likely drain me of lots of magic and eventually put me in a zombie like dead brain mode for a short while.." "Thats a risk we have to take for I have a feeling that if we dont, Voldemort will not be able to be taken down for good.. With that dream I had, I think we should prepare for the situation in which everything we thought Dumbledore was doing willingly was caused by someone else and that all this conflict is simply being used as a tool for Voldemort to gain power through the negativity as my vision supposedly revealed to me earlier.. So, who has an idea for what we would do first?" Yugi speaks up for once saying "Maybe we could first release all of those on Dumbledore`s side whose soul we have and will send to the Shadow Realm from the hungry shadows ready to devour every part of their souls whole eventually?"

I nod and exclaim "Good idea, Yugi! I dont know if we actually implement all or any of the ideas we will be coming up with but it is just a good idea to brainstorm as this would help us out a lot either way! Okay, that will probably be step 1 of bringing the conflict with Dumbledore to an end if things go the way they could! Now then, what should we do as step 2? I seem to be completely out of ideas for once strangely so thats why Im asking everyone.." Madeline being the kind cleric she is responds with "How about we make peace by handing out a bunch of apologies?" "Excellent plan, Madeline! There is just one problem: that may work in theory but we need to factor in it isnt always that easy to achieve forgiveness.. I bet I taught a certain someone who ruined my life that by refusing to even hear an apology from them as there is no way I want to have someone say sorry to me after doing so many bad things to me.. I suggest we do something for Dumbledore`s side first before doing any proper apologies.. Anyone have any ideas?"

Dominic quickly points out with the words "Due to the shock of the release of all those souls, I hypothosize that we make sure everyone is informed of someone`s meddlings with Dumbledores actions.. I recommend we send our best spies to investigate Voldemort and any changes in space time such as a hole in reality first.." I reply "Oh yeah.. I forgot about that.. 2 weeks should be enough and if we manage to get Dumbledore`s side to investigate too without knowing we are as well along with the ministry, I believe we will get the information we need in such a relatively short period of time.. The ministry to our enemies appears to be neutral so we can send the new Minister Of Magic to Dumbledore to discuss the matter as we have fooled Dumbledore`s and Voldemort`s sides through memory changes that the ministry had a coup from within instead of our side sparking the coup! With that settled, we shall resume the whole making it up to Dumbledore`s side talk as step 3 instead of step 2 as step 2 becomes the enlightening so what should we do to make it up to all of them?"

Fluffy Afro chimes in this time with the words "We could heal all of them, repair all damage caused by the battle, reunite most of the student population, and pay all of the war reparations that keep pilling up every second battles occur! Does that sound good Adam?" "Oh yes it does, that is one hecking awesome idea and then from there we can make our apologies! And with this, we can start talks right after that as the final step! This is all just plans that will for the most part not be put into action as far as we know but still, it is good for post wizarding conflicts anyway! Alright, Roddy wherever you are, could you get the new Minister Of Magic who was to replace Fudge regardless of how Fudge was removed from office and most alternate universes where this wizarding world exists to meet with Dumbledore about investigating foul play on the part of Voldemort?" Roddy appears before us and answers with "Yes of course, Adam! I will see you again sometime soon also all of you should work on healing yourselves, you look like you really need to do that ASAP.."

After he vanishes to do his task, I state "Alright, Im glad thats settled! Anyway, lets heed Roddy`s advice and get ourselves healed right away which shouldnt drain us completely this time due to our training in the room of requirement with other students who make up the group formerly known as Dumbledore`s Army now named Harry Potter`s Freedom Army! Due to using advanced spells so often with them, our magical cores have increased in capcity! Now, lets begin the physical healing process! After that, we need to do more explaining specifically how the battle was shorter than our previous battle 2 weeks ago.." Everyone nods as by this point, we had entered the united common room and started chilling out a little bit so anyone who knows even to heal just a little bit does with me using lots of healing spells plus all the HP sprinkles(999) that I have from the world Miitopia on some people to allow them to heal without the use of a spell! As soon as we are all fully recovered, Brayden says before I can say anything to everyone "Okay, we must figure out how exactly the battle wasnt as long as last time`s.. Did anyone put in more power to their attacks or something as that could be a major reason why this is happening?" Just about everyone including me nod so Brayden states "That makes a lot of sense but something tells me theres more to the shortened duration to the battle then just that.. Did anyone by chance notice our enemies were weaker this time around for some reason?"

Kaiba nods and replies "Even though I wasnt originally a fan of magic or any of you, those explanations of magic through science changed my opinion of first magic, Adam, and Dominic but later all of you.. I still prefer Mokuba my brother to all of you but seeing as we have to work together, I can tolerate every single one of you now.. And yes Brayden, I fought Lupin for a brief moment before he and a few others retreated probably to save their strength for our next battle.. Then, I noticed that some on Dumbledore`s side deserted the cause completely citing many problems with Dumbledore himself.." Brayden responds with "Well, that fully puts the puzzle pieces together! Does anyone know what happened to the previous ministry administration by the way? Even I am curious as they seem to have just vanished off the face of the Earth.."

This time I answer saying "Well, thats easy actually! They were all sent to Azkaban until further notice so their souls are slowly dying.. And uh oh, I sense another duelist outside of this school waiting to challenge me to a duel.. Good news is that it will be a Duel Monsters duel so it shouldnt drain me too quickly but you never know about these kinds of things these days which is very sad if Im being fully honest.." "Okay, go ahead and thanks for making the answer so easy to understand, we all wish you luck Adam, good luck, you most definitely need it!" I give a thumbs up before running at top speed outside to the area near Hagrid`s Hut where a familar duelist is awaiting me.. That duelist starts things off with "Oh look who finally showed up, its Adam, the boy whose soul Lord Voldemort wants! My name is Espa Roba and I will use my powers that are real this time around to defeat you using your biggest dislikes and fears!" I reply "I remember you and I accept your challenge, lets see who truly wins in the end.."

We begin the duel straight after activating our duel disks and shuffling our decks so I begin with the words "I draw a flipping card! For the first move of this duel, I summon the Lord Of Pizza in attack mode(ATK: 2000, DEF: 1250)! I then play a different field spell from ones I previously play and its called Scandinavia: A Hub For Extreme Metal Music! With that, I set two cards facedown and end my turn right here!" "Good for now I draw the first piece to your defeat by summoning Mac and Cheese Monster in attack mode(ATK: 2150, DEF: 800)! Next, I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos to not only boost its attack to 2650 but also to ensure your doom! Now, I activate a handy little card called Insult Filled Criticism to for the price of sending the top 5 cards in my deck to the graveyard to give my monster 2000 attack points and reduce your monsters attack points by 1000! With this, I use my monster to destroy yours with Cheesy Spikes!" "Not so fast! I activate my trap Half Unbreak which cuts the damage I take in half and saves my pizza from destruction! This means that my lifepoints drop 1775 instead of twice that and my pizza is safe! Ha, take that sucker!" "Oh well, thats a little sad but I place 3 cards facedown and conclude my turn!" "Draw! Alright, I sacrifice my monster to summon Jinzo in attack mode(ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500)! Remember this old friend of yours? I know you do and now my field spell takes effect for it protects Heavy Metal and machine monsters from destruction as long as they are on the field and each gains an additional 300 attack points!"

The duel concludes about half an hour later as I defeat Espa Roba which unfortunately causes his soul to be taken straight away.. Voldemort then appears before me saying "Well, I am impressed you managed to get through my servant but I will have you know that I only continue to grow stronger as you continue to fight with Dumbledore and his most loyal followers! The power of the horcrux ensures I return to full strength! One day, I will make you regret ever coming to the wizarding world and destroy everything you love and Harry Potter is first in line!" I use my powers to push him away and out of the area then have my vampires take up Espa Roba for transport after I casually pocket his deck for the future(I have put the cards I have taken from the various decks I have aquired over time from others back where they belong as I have recently gotten some new really good cards anyway and this will be good for if Voldemort is defeated and the Great you know what which would cause the release of so many souls)! I then run all the way back to where I need to be and when I arrive, Julia exclaims "Wow that was fast! Also, we have breakfast ready for you to eat soon so you should probably eat it after you explain what went on in that duel to us!"

I nod and say "Great idea! In the duel, I encountered someone named Espa Roba who was eliminated early in the Battle City tournment partially because his cheating wasnt good enough for lucky Joey Wheeler! His deck was completely different, he relied on my biggest fears and dislikes to create a deck designed to defeat me properly even going as far as to use a Mac and cheese monster due to my unwillingness to try new foods and long time dislike of the food item as I had it many years ago as a kid and it has since been very very repulsive to me.. However, I beat the odds and completely wrecked Espa in just 35 or so minutes as you know! After that Voldemort appeared and made threats before I blasted him away from him and now Im here.." After I finish explaining what exactly happened, I have a very good still fresh breakfast and we spend the day together doing all sorts of things including lots of training and had lots of fun!

 **Authors Notes: What an interesting chapter this turned out to be! We see a massive progression in plot this time will all the precious sweet delicious info I now have of the Harry Potter timeline thanks to watching all 8 movies! Remember the whole "Be brave and ride" from last chapter`s authors notes? Well, thats an inside joke for Koaster Kids fans like myself as last year, Koaster Kids pulled a prank where a guy who was supposedly the general manager of Six Flags Mexico announced in Spanish that a new coaster called El Koaster Kids Loco Lasso will be coming and would be one of a kind.. However, this general manager never existed and the coaster was never a real planned thing, it was a joke and the "general manager" signed off on the original April Fools video with " as Logan says Be brave and ride" so thats the story behind it haha, it was a great joke! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It feels good to have finished this fully in just 2 days of work! This is Fireking492 signing off and I will see ya next time! Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 13: War With Dumbledore Part 3, The Wolf vs The Wise One**

 **Date: March 18th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to the final part of a mini-saga of sorts as both sides make a realization that puts an end to the conflict right in the middle of it although much damage is still dealt due to the battle.. I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while so Im excited too! Hope that all of you enjoy this rather head spinning chapter! I will shush now and let the story play out once again with a new addition to the story being introduced, my fursona Blaze! Another character of mine named Captain Blaster may come into play in one of the next 4 or so chapters but I dont know yet! Okay, enjoy this now!**

I wake up earlier than usual, somehow beating my alarm clock by 30 minutes so I decide now is the perfect time to go use the bathroom while everyone else is asleep as I kinda have to go badly for once in my wild life.. Before I tell you what happened next, I have still not heard any information from all the spies sent out to try to see what Voldemort has been up to besides gaining power from the negativity caused by the conflict.. Anyway, I go into the bathroom and knowing I might be on the toilet for a little while decide to get comfy and warm up my vocal cords(I swear Im slowly turning into Fluffy Afro at this point) by screaming a bunch of songs which end up like this(as I dont know every lyric to every song I scream) "Evil dead! Zombie zombie ritual ritual! It`ll take you in, it`ll take you out! Flesh and the power it holds! Hail satin! Its okay to be gay dont trust Varg look at Gaahl! All posers must die like Cradle Of Filth! CDs and Itunes are a cancer to which tapes are the only answer! If your album sells more than ten tapes then your album must be discontinued! So you can be trve and kvlt! You suffer! Here kitty kitty youre so pretty pretty! Lords not home! I cry big salty tears ov misery!" When I finally get off the toilet, flush it, wash my hands, and leave the bathroom, I see my roomates all laughing and so I blush, very embarrassed.. Shrugging it off right after, I say "Hey everyone, we need to meet up with the others ASAP even though I was just so funny apparently.. Lets go!"

They all nod rather quickly! Jumpcut to when we arrive to the main entrance of Hogwarts.. We are all ready, weapons ready to be used and so, the battle begins after an exchange between me and Dumbledore that goes like this and I go first saying "Welp here we are the final battle! Which of our teams wins this wins the entire war, many months of tension will be unleashed through this and I dont expect anyone to hold back from using their full strength this time around! Unfortunately, some spies of mine are to report here with information about what in the world is up with Voldemort mid battle of course.. Dumbledore here has far too long treated people like puppets, its time for that and his other bad behaviors to end for I challenge him for a one on one leader vs leader battle which will go down in history regardless of the result!" He replies "I accept but be warned, I will be using the true power of the most powerful wand ever made, the Elder Wand! Finally after all these months of lies and disobedience, you will be defeated for good so called Warrior Adam!" "No one gets away with calling me a liar and disobedient when I know the truth, I will make you eat those words Dumbledore for I am not only a human, mage, vampire, warrior, guitarist, drawer, writer, and vocalist but also, a wolf! I call upon the form and powers of a wolf who is truly a part of me in order to grow stronger and technically become him! We will see who wins, The Wolf or The Wise One! Awooooooooo!"

The battle begins once again right away as I claw at Dumbledore before being pushed back by a wall of water.. I whine /whince a little bit just as a normal wolf does but what Dumbledore doesnt know is that I can recover just fine from that fast which I do! I taunt Dumbledore with the words "Is that really all you could use to push me back? I did some damage to you obviously before you pushed me back! I am not just Kind Warrior Adam, I am also BlazeWarriorWolf and those names will be what haunt you for the rest of the days after you sent away to a fate worse than death after this battle is over!" He responds with "I wouldnt be so sure of that after all, you appear to have less power and strength than I do!" "Pfft, whatever! What you dont know is my true power which I will use to finally put a stop to you and your little authoritarian thing! Let me show you the real stuff I can do! Now that I have had enough down time per say, I use a move I call Fierce Overcharged Furry Slash!"

The attack is then countered by a bunch of spells and a huge wave which causes Dumbledore to say "Hmm, I thought that attack could do some damage but I suppose not this time, try again next time! For now, taste your own medicine as I conjure a massive amount of flames to reduce you to ashes!" I simply smirk while putting my armor over my colorful fur and scarf(as I became Blaze remember) and state "Thats where you yourself are wrong for you see, I knew you might try that out after creating that big wave so I prepared by putting my armor on which you should know by now is invincible to various things such as very hot flames like the ones you just formed with magic! I know you have so much fight left in you just as I do so this battle will take quite a while!" As the fire hits my armor, I suck in as much of it as possible only for something to happen that I never expected to.. You see, the plasma fruits have worked really well but it seems I had far more of them than expected as I ran out of fresh ones due to eating so many and some straight up spoiling anyway so I become super incredibly thirsty so much so that I actually become paralyzed which is something that Dumbledore wanted to happen so he stuns me, immobilizies me, and puts me in chains completely..

But, my greatly heightened senses caused by using my full power wakes me up quickly and gives me enough willpower to push through the thirst and break the chains while also undoing the other spells put on me through raw magic! I exclaim "So thirsty! I need some plasma now! And I know where I can get it! Austin wherever you are, come here, I need some plasma from you very badly.." Before Dumbledore can try stopping me, I summon my number card Smokeflare to keep him busy for a short while! Austin comes over to me having taken down Professor Filch and Mrs. Norris with the help of Brayden and Julia and allows me to suck some plasma out of him from the spot I marked him when he let me drink from him that first time back in December if I remember correctly! After I fully quinch my thirst, I let him rest with Smokeflare protecting him as I resume fighting Dumbledore! After a bunch of slashes that Dumbledore blocks entirely, he looks into my mind successfully due to me being stunned the attacks didnt do much of anything but I mentally fight back about 5 seconds in by unleashing the familiars who partially live in my mind and soul on him therefore, kicking him out this time for good!

I then use the opening this causes to combine a ear damaging wolf/death metal hybrid growl with a Death Metal groove infused supercharged slash which does some decent damage to Dumbledore! Following this, he says to me "Look at me, we can end this war here and no one dies but if you continue to fight me, your sweet Austin who I am jealous of will die right here right now!" I reply "Seriously? That isnt gonna work on me, Smokeflare is protecting him after all and now that you threatened to do that, Shadow, Ender, Joe, Spidey, Roddy, Cactey, and Rudolf are also protecting him! Their combined power is enough to do some serious defending so take that! Anyway, heres something I know you will just absolutely enjoy, another attack! This one combines the limited Shadow Magic I can use without getting tired with some of my vampire powers, wolf powers, Death Metal, Doom Metal, and sword power with the name of Soul Crusher! Be ready for it for it will not wait for you, it charges head on without thought or hesitation!" My unique attack proves to be even to Dumbledore`s best efforts a success as it does some physical damage but quite a bit of mental damage as well(he will recover from that if we make peace with him very quickly, it will only last the rest of this battle so dont go yelling about me about going too hard on someone so loved by people okay)!

This makes Dumbledore furious and thus, a dark power from an unknown source enters him and does something that is just horrific to me.. It transforms Dumbledore from a wise elder man with a long beard to a powerful wizard with golden long hair (due to the whole greater good thing), evil red eyes, a golden long beard, a youthful body structure and appearance, light purple robes, golden shoes, and a golden upgraded version of the elder wand.. Dumbledore laughs evily and exclaims "What power! For months, a dark force whispered in my head tempting me to embrace it and I have finally decided to do so! The negativity and anger I have felt it fed off of to grow in power! Rooted in my own hatred, I couldnt resist the power it would soon gave me any longer when I was enraged and now, you will die at my hands Adam in the name of the greater good! You will be so dead when Im through with you I wont need to put you in a hole and let you die that way! For I am no longer Headmaster Dumbledore but Grand Wizard Of The Greater Good, Albus Dumbledore!"

I reply "Well looks like someone let the power get to their head alright, you arent the only one who can evolve in power and form for I can too! As the shackles limiting my powers while in this world have eroded away forever since November, I can bring forth the greatest form I have which fuses me with Blaze and other familiars!" I then transform into my current ultimate form(which may change at some point eventually but I really dont know yet at all) and proceed to start fighting against a greatly powered up Dumbledore! I fight off a ray of corrupted light with a red sword energy infused with little bits of shadow magic, fire magic, vampire magic, fursona magic, mage magic, and musical magic succeeding in lessening the damage to 1/4th of what it would which although hurts me pretty badly isnt enough to bring me down yet as I am much harder to bring down now!

I then power myself up with all the shadow magic I have left over which I put into my sword to counter another ray of corrupted light which although more powerful now isnt exactly able to get me as the power that comes out of my sword due to the shadow magic is purified darkness which is yet another twist or irony! The two beams collide with each other and the result is a great portal opening up from the sky revealing the dragon monster who is the master of the Orichalcos to attempt to come down but as the 2 still collide and many of my allies attack the dragon, the portal is forced to close pushing that dragon back to where they came from! I then start pouring in more power into the beam of purified darkness I have coming out of my sword by adding a Doom Metal groove, a wolf howl, a ball of fire, and a vampire chill to it along with some of my magical stores! This causes mine to overpower Dumbledores resulting in him being forced to pour much of his power into defending himself from the now overcharged beam I created!

Once it all dies down, Dumbledore says "This is not over! I wont lose, I wont allow it! With the power of Rank Up Magic Barians Force, the mark of an Earthbound Immortal, the leftover darkness of the now converted Dark Curse of Miitopia, and the Resurrection Stone, I evolve far beyond my limits and become the greatest form I can truly be without a doubt!" This causes a drastic change in Dumbledore`s form as his skin turns gray, his clothing, hair, eyes, and beard stay the same, red marks appear all over his face, he grows black wings which makes a really gross sound while growing, his hands turn machine like, and the elder wand gains the mark of a dark signer on it.. Looking horrifying like a cross between his normal self, Don Thousand`s final form, and the typical dark signer appearance, the sight of his new form makes even me somewhat disturbed.. He then states in a loud booming voice "I am now the Master Of The Corrupt LIght! No one can ever stop me now, I am far too powerful for you to handle, Adam! Goodbye, Destructive Wave Of Corrupted Light! You are now finished and there is nothing you can do about it!"

I smirk and reply "Are ya sure after that? I combine the full strength of my sword with a riff of Blackened Progressive Experimental Power Glam Folk Funk Kawaii Pirate Heavy Speed Doom Stoner Sludge Industrial Powerthrash Deathcoregrind, the might and power of a wolf, the comforting but destructive flames, the hopes and dreams of myself and my team, the magic of the mage, and the max potential of my vocal cords! Lets see how you handle this tough guy!" The resulting counterattack completely cancels out Dumbledore`s attack in an instant leaving both of us pretty drained! We then start clashing in a different way as he transforms the elder wand into a proper usable sword with just a fraction of all his total power so we fight against each other with swords! I yell out "Slash Of The Wild Wolf" just before Dumbledore shouts "Wrath Of The Great Corrupt Light!" which ends in yet another stalemate but neither of us refuse to quit yet so we continue to fight straight away! Dumbledore takes advantage of his new wings finally to get away from me and a powered up sword attack then use his height advantage to slash into my helmet which although it doesnt go through still leaves quite the mark and a pain at the top of my head..

Realizing that Dumbledore`s new wings are kind of a double edged sword in a way, I counter that attack by slicing through his golden shoes completely causing them to fall off and reveal something I would rather never see again.. What it reveals are some really messed up and mutated feets which have turned not robotic but into really deformed grey feet with some decay and gross stuff that even normal people can get on the tops and bottoms of their feet showing, sharp and long dark purple toe nails, and some really dry looking skin.. Disgusted by this, I fully block a really powerful counterattack from Dumbledore which leaves my arms tired but I ignore it in favor of bringing Dumbledore to the ground by drawing in magic stored not in my magical core but in my wand along with a lot of the energy/power/magic I gained from transforming into my ultimate form! This allows me to quickly and effectively cut off Dumbledore`s wings causing him to fall to the ground and receive some fall damage(dont worry nothing is too graphic in this whole situation, its all just really gross honestly)! This combined with everything else finally takes a toll on Dumbledore who greatly weakens allowing me to finally powering up an attack capable of a knock out!

I pull in lots of my remaining power plus energy and magic that has been wasted throughout the whole battle area since the beginning of my fight with Dumbledore to do a as I yell "See ya Dumbledore! Finishing move: Strike Of The Legendary Wolf Warrior! Awoooo!" This proves to be powerful enough to defeat Dumbledore although his form remains unchanged.. After this, Austin fully recovers so he and his protectors rejoin the battle straight away as I myself take some time to recover from using so much power on Dumbledore a mere just a little less than 2 weeks after my latest fight against the terrifying and cruel Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer.. About 30 minutes inti my recovery, I finally recover enough to get back to fighting meanwhile Dumbledore`s state and form remains completely unchanged.. I see that many of our enemies have been defeated but none of their souls have been sent to the Shadow Realm yet as we planned 2 weeks ago but I do spot Remus Lupin in werewolf form(probably transformed into the form thanks to Dumbledore`s two transformations) so I change to my Blaze form and say in a way that Werewolf Lupin would understand "Lupin, I challenge you to a fight, may the best wolf win!"

We first engage in a howl off which I win to his dismay due to my background in singing and screaming stuff expertly and then we truly begin fighting one another! I attack first as hard as I possibly can which causes quite a lot of damage to Lupin who then counters with a vicious attack of his own that leaves me hurt whilst whining/whimpering once again like a true and natural wolf.. I decide to be stubborn once again and shake off the pain like its nothing right before clawing at Werewolf Lupin hard which leaves him hurting himself as my payback for what he did to me just 30 seconds prior.. I notice that Lupin is slowing down and weakening so I defeat him with a powerful sword slash which also reverts him back to normal human form! After this, I put away my sword for now and say "Hey Lupin, sorry that I just had to defeat you, your fate hangs in the balance until this battle and war is truly over.. I dont know what me and the others will be doing to you if anything at all once this is all over so you sadly have to wait it out which is just so unfortunate big oh well and oof.. I would personally like to spare you if I can as you just like me are part wolf on the inside! Just sit tight, everything will be figured out soon!"

Oddly, Lupin nods in acceptance and understanding.. I then leave him be and go fight against Sirius Black of all people who is in his dog form meaning that its Dog vs Wolf now so we begin battling against each other right away even though both of us are somewhat weakened and exhausted from previous fights! Sirius lunges at me successfully doing some damage(as my armor came off after I switched back to Blaze form since it was taking too much to keep the armor on) so I say "Alright Sirius, its quite unfortunate that you are on the side who opposes Harry Potter when you two wanted to be together.. Continuing this fight is just a waste, how about you switch sides and live with Harry after I help get you cleared of all charges and capture Peter Pettigrew?" He replies "No I refuse to, you and Harry are allies of Voldemort after all.." "What in the world? Thats a big fat lie! I dont know who told you that but whoever did was lying! We hate Voldemort in fact, I took down a few servants of his myself including one Draco Malfoy.." "That was you? I was told Mad Eye Moody did that but I never believed them.. But, wheres the proof you did any of this and how can you communicate with me while Im a dog?" "Its quite simple, I know you only know that Im Adam because of my voice and conversation with Dumbledore who is now completely defeated and knocked out but, I am also part wolf now so I can understand canines to a certain extent! For the proof, here are some cards I picked up from the duelists I defeated who decided to side with Voldemort and use the Seal Of Orichalcos.."

I show them to him and this causes a click in his head thus leading him to say right away "Oh you are right.. I switch sides, thanks for opening my eyes!" I reply "Your welcome and it seems like the battle is over and my side won, the war is finished but theres still much to discuss between both parties as while I was recovering for 30 minutes, I was informed of some info by my spies who spied on Voldemort for me.." He nods in understanding so I get my team to move all the defeated people to the same small little area and then gather around.. At this point, Dumbledore opens his eyes while still in his wicked form, some spies of his own tell him stuff, and he asks "What the? What is going on? We lost didnt we? Oh well, it seems we were all wrong this whole time about each other.." I reply "It sure looks like it.. Did you come to the conclusion Voldemort did something to you before the school year began?"

He nods and responds with "Yes but I have no idea what he did.." "Thats where my spies come in! For you see, Voldemort using a power he should have never had in the first place placed an evil force in you that forced you to do so many bad things.. This was a small portion of the Orichalcos monster that almost came down from the sky earlier.. Before we continue this civil conversation, I must with my fellow Shadow Magic users release the souls of people from your team and they will take sometime to recover but all in all, they will be just fine.. With that being said, we have already healed you and your team as we talked plus had some of our number reveal the truth about all this to the student population meaning most of the school has reunited, repaired all damages caused by this war, and finally paid all war reparations you dont have to worry about any of that!" "Thats beyond what I expected, I thought it would be much harder to make peace than this.." "Agreed and I on the behalf of my team state that we are sorry for everything bad we did, we were blinded by that dark force in a way.." "Same back to you and especially you Adam, I had no choice but to do the entity`s bidding.."

"You are forgiven, lets now start rebuilding and creating positive relations! Let us all go to the Great Hall not as enemies but as new allies who have started building up relations after months of misguided hatred and actions! Once we enter the great hall all together, I believe it will call for a nice song to destress from everything, we have quite the journey of healing and forgiving after all! Oh btw Dumbledore, could you explain what is up with the evil forms you turned into which are slowly reversing right at this minute?" "Well, the dark being for months tried to tempt me into losing all control to him as he became a dark carbon copy of myself over time.. He quickly managed to draw in power from so many sources causing him to become the so called master of corrupted light.." "Thats not good at all its like how I managed to tame the shadows enough to purify them thus causing some serious irony in that fight of ours.. As that caused the total downfall of evil you, you wont have to worry about any of that ever again.. Crazy to think that Voldemort all caused this and my arch enemy the Supreme Dark Lord had nothing to do with it.. There is a big problem though, Voldemort gained so much power from the conflict we have had since November.. And well, it looks like we have arrived! Raging Rockstars, Shelby, Fluffy Afro, and The Wacky Clowns, play instruments, I will play my guitar and we will figure out vocals and stuff as we go!"

We all come to a stop and Dumbledore says to all seated "Attention students, as you know the bad things I did were because of a dark version of me who is no longer a threat and so, my forces and the Justice Enforcers and Ministry have come together into one side! No more of the days where division was everywhere, it is time to put a stop to Voldemore once and for all and I believe our Muggle Studies professor is ready to play some music with some others so be prepared and while we are at it, Weird Sisters wherever you are come join in playing music!" We all cheer and I get everyone`s attention next with "Alright everyone, we are now joined together and after this, broken relationships will be mended and new ones will be forged! Join in the fun as we celebrate the new unity with a song I like to call Former Enemies Stand Together! One two three four!"

We play some classic Heavy Metal and I sing in a Judas Priest influenced voice "Here we are together now! We were once enemies fighting each other in a long lasting conflict! But now, we have learned we were misguided the entire time! We are the former enemies that stand together! Put aside our differences to fight for a common goal while repairing relations and creating new ones! Join the fight to bring down Voldemort after all that he has done over the years! We will hunt his soul fragments down and destroy them one by one! No one can fool us now! United we are unstoppable, divided we weakened each other! Come on now, come party with us! Open the mosh pit! We are the former enemies who stand together as one team now that things have been figured out! We know what we want, peace and unity all throughout not just the planet but also the vast multiverse we exist in! Our lives may be finite but that wont bring us to a halt about we want to do until we pass away! No matter who or what you are, you can join us and put a stop of the evil who threaten to take over everything in all of existence! No matter what happens we will keep going!"

After we finish playing, most of the school is hyped and I then announce "To anyone interested, we will be having a meeting in the Room Of Requirement tonight to practice magical and non magical combat in a group whose name was just reverted back to its original name: Dumbledore`s Army! This will help us prepare for whenever the first battle against Voldemort and his large number of followers commences! See ya then!" We then spend the day rebuilding relationships and making new ones while also having all 3 meals of the day then lots of us go to the Room Of Requirement which quickly sets itself up the way we want it to!

After we get everyone settled in the room, I announce something with the words "Alright, welcome to this latest meeting! Today, I will start things off with starting to teach all of you have to fight muggle style in case you lose your wand or it breaks or it flies out of your hand due to an enemy spell! This way you can catch a wizard enemy off guard while also being able to avoid attacks and maybe doing some attacks of your own such as knocking their wands out of their hands! I will be teaching this time how to dodge an enemy spell so you dont have to attack back with your own spell or block it with something! I want someone in this room to try to hit me with some spells so I would like Luna Lovegood to try me!" She agrees to it and tries to fire many spells at me but I get out of the way of each one causing me to be unharmed and the spells to crash into the wall harmlessly!

I then say "Good try! Anyway, in order to get out of the way of spells, you gotta know where they are going so you can get out of the way in time and while youre at it, run out of the way and if you have to lean or something when something comes towards you! I wish for all of you to pair up and try to hit each other with spells while the other person tries to dodge them! I will chill and watch your progress then when all of you have succeeded in dodging, I will hand things over to Harry so he can teach you a very powerful spell, the Patronus Charm as the Defense Against The Dark Arts position is being filled by sub after sub at this point due to Umbridge being forced to leave after I helped cause a coup in the ministry who then fired her and sent her straight to Azkaban after being found to have ties with Voldemort.." The rest of the meeting goes great and some people already learn the charm! We all then head to our dorms for some shut eye!

 **Authors Notes: Woah, what a crazy chapter this time! I finally managed to make a very exciting fight between myself and someone else! Btw, Im going to Orlando on Sunday now instead of Saturday which gives me more time to do stuff such as watch Shonduras Best Day Ever vlogs! Towards the end of this chapter, I really started to run out of ideas so I wrote in a little taste of those club meetings because quite frankly, it is probably one of the reasons why so many students survived the 2nd half of Year 7 in the actual real Harry Potter universe! Quite impressive I managed to complete this chapter and last chapter in 2 days each! This means that half of my fanfiction work for this month is already complete which is great because of vacation and school coming up in 2 weeks! Strangely, summer felt both fast and slow to me.. Watching all 8 Harry Potter movies on 5 days kinda warped my perception of time for a bit as a result funnily! And with all that being said, that is everything I have this time! Expect juicy stuff next time! Bye bye, I will see ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 14: The Death Eater Invasion Of The British Ministry Of Magic**

 **Date: April 1st, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of this story! This will have some influence from a certain major event that happened to the ministry of the actual Harry Potter timeline to give you an idea of whats to come.. Its been about 3 weeks since I last worked on any fanfic chapters which is crazy! My school year started on the 13th and Im finally learning the guitar! I literally only started brainstorming for this chapter the day before I started working on it so thats something to note.. Anyway, lets start right away!**

I wake up in early morning as usual this time being awakened by none other than the song Awaken by Dethklok! Thanks to the bridges crossed between the two former enemy sides including my side, some element of non magical technology has been incorporated and many relationships as promised have been built or repaired completely! I even partcipated in a friendly race against Sirius and Lupin which was just so exciting! Another development happened, me and the core part of the Justice Enforcers decided to no longer boycott Quidditch and actually get involved in it! To my surprise, I was selected as the new team captain for the Hufflepuff team(the previous tensions and Dumbledore`s phase of being brainwashed actually caused Quidditch matches to be cancelled until the night of last time I wrote in this journal) and we play Slytherin this evening! Although I wont really have an active role in competing, the team captain position I have is still very important! Anyway, the first 2 hours of the day go along normal and fine(me and the core part of the Justice Enforcers once again decided to continue independent studies for classes for obvious reasons) but then, the recently built fireplace roars to life and informs me and all fighters on the team to come to the Great Hall immediately..

Once there, Dumbledore says "Thank you all for coming at such a short notice.. We have a major problem, not only has Dolores Umbridge recently reemerged in the headlines but, a mass successful break out of Azkaban by Death Eaters occured and with many dementors as well, Voldemort has started having his forces storm the Ministry of Magic.. It is chaos there, the newly appointed minister even went into exile quickly after fearing for his life.. We must all go there to fight against Voldemort and his followers.. Unfortunately, if we use any mode of magical transportation, we will be surrounded by Death Eaters so we must use other forms of transportation.. Does anyone have any ideas?" Dominic after getting an ereka inside his head replies "Magical refers to your wizarding magic obviously, even though Voldemort knows a lot about all of us, the chances of him being able to weild non-wizarding and non-evil force magic is highly unlikely.. Now that we are refreshed from previous fighting, we could simply use the Shadow Realm to act like Minecraft`s Nether, reducing travel time greatly.. All we need is a pretty large amount of shadow magic use to get us from here point A to the ministry point B!"

Me and the other shadow users use some of our reserves to create a safe portal to go through the Shadow Realm to the ministry! It only takes a few minutes to go through the Shadow Realm to our destination where it appears the battle only began some 10 minutes prior to our arrival.. The Death Eaters notice us immediately dividing their attention between us and our ministry allies who have so far held their ground very well! We split up to fight in a sort of formation which pits me against the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.. She uses my temporarily distracted state to fire a bunch of painful spells at me.. This causes me to whimper in pain before calmly transforming into my fursona.. Bellatrix exclaims "Oh great, its you that disgusting furry mudblood who has kept my master from taking over all of Wizarding Britain.. I ought to torture and keep you first! Take this muggle born!" She fires the torture curse causing me to fall to the floor and howl in absolute pain.. After the spell wears off, I grit my teeth and weakly say "You havent taken me down just yet Bellatrix! Its time for you to feel the metal!" Pulling out my guitar and combining Sludge Metal with Death Metal, Hardcore Punk, and Black Metal, I deeply growl in a wolf/Extreme Metal style "You think you are better than everyone else, you egotistical monster! You think you got me down already but no, Im stronger than you think! I will fight you to the death if it means this world is saved from your master! Drain my soul with dementors all you want, it still isnt gonna take me down! You deserve to rot away at the stake, you are no good!"

She is taken aback by this but simply uses the torture curse again and even though it hurts, I remain standing and through some of my magic, put a banana suit over myself while now singing "Im a high on Heavy Metal banana, say goodbye to my rationallity for awhile, now you got insane me to deal with!" She yells "Silence you filth! I will have you dead before you can utter another word! Avada kadavra!" I dodge it like a bullet and start throwing food at her while laughing manically! To match my insanity, I switch to my horror outfit that gives normies nightmares! To her shock, I am the one taunting this time around as I say "Oh Bellatrix, dont you know what happens to anyone as bad as you? You get taken down, thats what, the world doesnt forgive the likes of you anymore! I will have your soul devoured by the hungry shadows, your skin age and peel off, your hair turn to dust, your brain become mushy, your veins burst open, and so much more if I have to! If the likes of you want to kill me, I must take you out before you have the chance to take me out! Now taste fire!" I use some of my magic reserves to of course light Bellatrix on fire angering her and forcing her to be distracted to put it out! This allows me enough time to recover enough for what she will throw at me next! In this time, I also put down a radio playing Industrial Dance, Electro-Industrial, Industrial, Techno, Alternative Dance, and Dance-Punk for my next plan of cheesing Bellatrix! After she puts herself out, she fires the torture curse at me which I dodge by dancing along(albeit not professionally at all) to the music! Due to this, she fires the spell over and over again as I continue to dance along to the music!

Giving her a smug expression, I start singing along to the melody of the song playing`s(Head Like A Hole by Nine Inch Nails) vocals with "Bow down to the one you serve, youre gonna get taken down! Head like a hole! Id rather fight than let you kill me easily!" Wanting to annoy her more, I start moving around like a robot would and say in a irritatingly dull robotic voice "Beep beep beep! Im a robot, you cant beat me because you are a lifeform that must be exterminated! Beep beep beep! Im high on life!" Getting out my guitar while still dodging constant spell firing, I start playing some Industrial riffs while singing "Here in my non existent car, I feel safest, I lock all my non existent door, its the only way I`ll live, in cars that dont actually exist!"

I then quickly switch to a scientist outfit after putting away my guitar again and in a very scientist way, mock her failed attempts to get me with the torture curse with the words "You arent very bright, are you? Your aiming skills are so sad, I can easily avoid your constant attempts to murder me.. The chances of you hitting me are astronomically low! One thing the likes of you will never understand is that there is no evidence that one group of people is superior than any other group of people as living with or without magic, being gay or straight, being European or African, being male or female, being non binary, ect provide little to no evolutionary advantages or disadvantages being so little it is hard to really spot! Claiming that you are superior is very narrowminded, you cant be superior as the use of superior is an opinion and therefore can never be fact even if every human alive today shared the opinion contrary to what I once thought so long ago! When people look back on you after Voldemort falls, they wont say your life was ended by mermaids, they will say your soul was sent to where it belongs forever and ever! The side you are on wouldnt even be able to kill all muggles when there are billions of them and they have weapons that could easily wipe the wizarding world off the map! I have some pity for you since you are so narrow minded!"

She replies "Stupid mudblood, your so called science has only led to the soon to come destruction of all muggles for magic is better than science!" "Yeah yeah yeah, you think that! While you do, have a feel of my powerful blade for Im a multiweaponist! Anyway I may roam it doesnt matter for no one thing is better than another as better once again is an opinion and magic and science are equals therefore its best to pair them together for maximum potential!" Bellatrix adjusts her aim slightly to try to hit me despite the fact my sword attack was quite effective more on point since my movements somehow became predictable even to the likes of her.. I change tactics once again and summon a bunch of lab experiment stuff with my wand then my monsters with my Shadow Magic to keep Bellatrix occupied while I try to do what I wanna do! I then pour each substance I brought in through that into their own beaker and apply some magic into each substance! Taking advantage of the spell knowledge I have, I managed to pour all the chemical-magic mixtures into the same container at the some time! As the reaction begins to occur, I throw it right at Bellatrix causing quite a big reaction indeed! The result is that a few nearby dementors are vaporizied from the chemical fumes+magic aftereffects and Bellatrix is hurt real good, giving me a chance to finally catch my breath as I withdraw my monsters back to the Duel Monsters Spirit World and Bellatrix is still for quite a bit of time! We recover at the same time and continue where we left off! Realizing that dodging isnt working all that well anymore, I quickly put away my radio and pull out my sword once more!

With it, I block the relentless assaults from Bellatrix while having reverted to my usual outfit make mocking faces at her! Eventually, she has used up so much magic and energy that she becomes just about completely drained! Falling to the floor, she says "You dirty little freak! You know what you just did? Next time, you wont be able to get off so lucky, I can promise you that! Bested by a muggle born, what a disgrace this is, I will have my revenge, I promise you that!" I reply "Oh Im Bellatrix and Im a loser who still thinks Im better than everyone! Im top tier hater trash! I think that I can still win next time!" "Why you! Before you can even think about taking me out, Im going to be out of here very shortly because unlike you, I actually planned out what I wanted to do today!" She then vanishes into thin air thanks to what is left of her magical stores.. I then look around and examine what is going on around me.. I can actually tell that to my horror, we are actually losing to Voldemort and his followers.. While no one on our side has died thanks to the quick thinking and actions by some of our own, those who were beat are in legit no condition to fight.. About a quarter of the team is like this at this point while on Voldemort`s side, there seems to be a never ending flow of reinforcements coming in for what seems like forever..

With all this in mind, I say to the team "Hey everyone, they may be overpowering us but we can still win, we just gotta put more effort into fighting back and change some tactics! I managed to force Bellatrix to flee this battle so there is still hope even in these dark moments in time! Utlize what you have well and we might just have ourselves a victory or at least be able to get out in the event of drawing or losing to the Death Eaters.. We were so not ready for this, definitely will have to undergo far better training for the next battle! Now lets get to fighting once again!" As I prepare to continue fighting against the forces of Voldemort, I feel a chill in the air and my mood slowly go down a spiral of depression.. I look around and of course of course like 10 dementors are surrounding me and draining my soul.. Pulling out my wand, I think of the time I went to my first ever concert and it was a Heavy Metal concert! I then shout in a very Hardcore Punk/Rammstein way "Expecto patronum!" Unfortunately, I am unable to successfully cast the famous Patronus charm but I hold my ground against the dementors even though my mood is starting to rot away fast.. Taking a deep breath, I fight off the despair I feel and manage to think of another happy memory: the moment I finished enjoying Death`s Scream Bloody Gore album for the first time!

I once again cast the patronus charm but to once again no avail as I fail again.. I suck at life apparently.. Suddenly, flashbacks of some of the worst moments in my life start appearing and I start breaking down in terms of sanity.. However, the loss of my sanity doesnt lead to panic or completely despair but more of a sadastic mood brought about the more insane/playful part of me.. Due to this, with a creepy laugh, I cast the patronus spell for my 3rd attempt this time thinking of my experiences of the Carnevil haunted attraction at Kings Island(which was sadly taken out this past Halloween Haunt along with Board To Death which was replaced by a successor to Carnevil featuring space clowns) my favorite Halloween attraction ever! This particular casting of the charm is only powerful enough to destroy one of the dementors but it slightly reduces the mental burden I have from the dementors even though Im rationally insane right now.. I quickly get prepared for my 4th attempt only to be hit by a bad memory of when my feelings were hurt on my trip to California last summer.. Pulling myself together while still insane, I think of how happy I was at the World Of Coca-Cola museum just a few months ago which was an amazing experience, I loved having so much to drink even though it would later make me have to pee a bunch!

I cast the charm right after and it fades out before being able to do anything.. I complain and then go even more insane saying "Drat! Darn darn darn! Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? Im the biggest fail ever! I will get you little dementors, I will destroy every little atom you are made of once I have my way! I cant wait to defeat you crazies! Then again, who am I calling crazy when Im the crazy one right now!" My words manage to strengthen my resistance to the dementors despairing influences so I as per usual at this point cast the patronus charm, this time I think of all the amazing people in my life and how happy they make me: my dad, my best friend, and so many others! The charm does manage to just get another one to be destroyed completely but I feel my sanity go to a low.. I even start contemplating my life and everything good I have ever done.. Soon enough, the horror like insanity fades away and I just become a very depressed human being.. This causes me to scream "I need fluff, I need it now!" When nothing happens, I decide to transform into my fursona Blaze again which gives me the comfort I need to regain some sanity enough to keep fighting the dementors! I then make a childish statement "Im gonna sit on you dementors and you are gonna like it! Then, I will wreck your face and then your friends faces too! I dont need pants or orange pee to take all of you down!"

Suddenly, some nearby electrical energy and lightning somehow becomes attracted to me and shocks me real good(I guess I am a large Heavy Metal object after all regardless if Im fuzzy or not).. Youd think Im fried up real good almost to the point I could be consumed safely by another organism but thats totally wrong! As a result of me not getting fried by all that electricity, I go into derp what am I even saying mode for a second and say "I am electric man! Come here and let me fry your soul! Im gonna serve you up at Burger King after this and its gonna be good! Then, I will go to Norway so I can be trve and kvlt and not play any major chords!" Continuing my comedy, I play Black Sabbath Iron Man guitar riffs to go along with my nonsense! I sing "Have I lost my mind? Can I see or am I blind? I live again for the future of multiversekind! Everyone wants me, everyone needs me!" This allows me to recover mentally enough to fire another patronus charm, I visualize my happy memory of embracing being a furry completely like 2-4 days after joining the furry fandom! My attempt at a patronus manages to remove a 3rd dementor off the face of the Earth thus slightly reducing building pressure on my mind and soul! My sanity then plummets again along with my mood so, I get a funny idea and put on a beyond ridiculous outfit as part of my efforts to put myself in the right mindset for conjuring a patronus charm just like every time before! The outfit itself is a cross between a clown outfit, a pink princess outfit, a superhero costume, and a pirate outfit giving me a very strange appearance!

I then suddenly get in the mood of making a fool of myself with music so I play some Blackened Funky Kawaii Deathgrind while singing and screaming a bunch of nonsense that ends up like this "I dont say bleh bleh bleh! Im trashcan! Im gonna plunder your boat! Evil beings are from Loserville! Im a giant nerd with the gas capcity of a car gas tank! Im a potato! Weeee Im the dumb dumb around here!" My silly antics temporarily completely nullify the effects of the dementors so thinking about some of my funniest experiences, I blast 2 dementors with the power of the patronus charm! Remembering some weird stuff I have seen online and probably will never forget, I combine costumes of what I thought of into one and again act like a complete doofus! This time around, I dressed up in a combo of strange ice cream man, things jumping on a bed, Johnny from Johnny Johnny, PPAP guy, and some other stuff..

For some reason, I gain the ability to shoot rainbows by doing the metal horns and so, I sing while playing some Death Metal with weird elements of other forms of music "Gimme food, gimme fries! Gimme salad on the side! I eat Little Babys Ice Cream, it makes me numb it makes me light on my feet! I have a pen and Johnny, eating silverwear? 10 dementors jumping on a bed, 1 fell off and got blasted by a patronus charm! Voldemort called his followers! His followers said get rid of that prisoner doing this already! Master! Master of muffins! That apple is being ripped to shreds and I identify as an attack helicopter! I will burn your house down! Im a stupid idiot! You suffer! Flo from Progressive would like to speak to you about forming a metal band!" I laugh so hard that when I think of all the weird stuff I have seen and cast the patronus charm, it blows 3 of them into particles so small I wouldnt even say they were blown to bits! I then switch into my creepy outfit again and while playing Gothic Doom Metal riffs with some Black Metal and Marilyn Manson influence, I say in a taunting voice to the 2 remaining dementors "Its your time to go bye bye! Im gonna make you not exist! Soon enough, youll be as gone as the Koaster Kids El Loco Lasso! Theres nothing you can do, youre so screwed at this point now that all your friends are gone forever and ever and ever!"

I then remember the happiness my favorite band Scorpions has made me feel while readying hopefully the final patronus charm I have to cast! I shout the words I need to and fire! To my happiness, my patronus spell rips the 2 last dementors apart freeing me completely from flashbacks, depression, and insanity! Realizing that I have held in quite a lot of gas somehow in the battle, I let out a nasty long lasting fart(why am I even writing this, I have issues I know I know) that while super smelly feels good to get out of my system! Getting curious as to how the battle is going, I look in complete horror with my mouth wide at all the carnage.. Only a few on my side are still fighting while Voldemort`s forces are still active and plentiful.. Knowing from experience that the battle isnt lost just yet, I get together with the few still fighting and we fight together for the rest of the battle! I bring out all my monsters to aid us and set up a force field to allow us to recover for a short while as my monsters do some serious blows to the enemy! Gathering up all our remaining energy, we charge in to continue fighting in the battle! I defeat a few death eaters quickly after ridding the world of some more dementors!

For a healthy dose of perspective, the individuals still fighting with me are: Isaac, Dumbledore, Harry, Fluffy(not sure how he is still standing), Griphook(the goblins joined the fight earlier), and Ender! Even though we are the few still standing, we manage to do quite a bit of damage giving us some hope that maybe just maybe we might be able to turn this around and win! A Death Eater tries hitting Ender with the killing curse but Ender just teleports away(aka how Ender has managed to keep fighting for so long) and the curse kills a different Death Eater instead! The shadows of the Shadow Realm then come in to send the defeated people in Voldemort`s side to the Shadow Realm leaving behind a large mass of soulless bodies behind(the shadows managed to beat the Orichalcos and keep it from taking away the souls of any of my teammates).. After this happens, the battle resumes once again so I finally get serious and start using more of my max strength to adapt to the low amount of still fighting allies and give us more of a shot of actually managing to win this brutal battle! Dumbledore seems to be doing so well taking out many dementors and Death Eaters alike until he collapses from complete magical exhaustion.. I use a monster of mine to get Dumbledore to a safe place quickly(where the others are recovering very slowly)..

Sighing about that, I keep fighting anyway knowing that my strength alone is still a major threat to a Voldemort victory and take over of the ministry! I use all of my fire magic reserves to do some serious damage to many death eaters and then use up all my wizarding magic reserves on destroying the remaining death eaters with my dolphin patronus dealing quite the blow to the efforts of Voldemort`s followers! I am then made aware by Smokeflare before he is forced back into the Duel Monsters Spirit World that I am the last one standing and everyone else have been transported to a new but far away place.. I sweat a bit exclaiming "Well, this is just great.. Fighting alone makes me way nervous and terrified.. Theres legit no way Im winning this so I might as well do as much damage as I can while also not dying!" Gathering up 99% of my strength(the other 1% will be used to function and get out of the ministry quickly), I muster up the courage for one more big attack on Voldemort`s forces! With my sword, I let out the most powerful sword attack I can use which actually does some severe damage to a good amount of Death Eaters! I put up my hands in surrender after doing this action as many wands become pointed at me ready to kill me in the snap of a finger.. I then say "Alright, you have won this fight and gained control of the ministry but it doesnt mean that me and my allies are done resisting you, we are just getting started! The war isnt over yet! And you wont take me alive or dead for Im getting out of here! See ya on the flippity flop eggheads!"

With that, I teleport myself to the safe location where everyone is and the first thing I do is look at myself in the mirror and what I see isnt pretty at all.. I have reverted to my normal form and clothing of course and I look beat up with many wounds due to the last part of the battle, look like a dead tired zombie, have extremely messy hair, and torn up clothing in random little spots..

After I notice that all attention is on me I comment "Well yes I got battered and beat as much as anyone else here.. Voldemort won and now he has control of the ministry meaning that things at Hogwarts are about to get difficult as the Voldemort controlled ministry will worm their way into the school and cause major problems for us.. Crazy to think we drove Umbridge out of Hogwarts a while back and now she is back on Voldemort`s team this time.. I didnt enjoy fighting alone, that was not fun at all but hey, at least combined we all did major blows to Voldemort`s forces! What really went wrong in the battle is that we were underprepared, we underestimated the opponent, Voldemort outsmarted us by plotting and carrying out a sudden attack, and none of us thought to use our full strength until we became very close to losing which is of course what happened: we lost.. This may be a major defeat but we havent lost yet! We all survived the battle so there is still hope! Anyone want to add onto what I just said with anything?"

Carlos speaks up saying "How about we start training harder for the next battle?!" I nod replying "Yes lets do that! The really odd thing about today is that it is April Fools Day and I as Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain have responsibilities tonight due to the upcoming match.." The rest of the morning and afternoon are spent recovering, eating, and getting ready for the match against Slytherin(classes went on as normal during the battle as no teachers were actually in the battle for the fate of the ministry)!

When I meet up with my Quidditch team, I say "Now, I know I am kind of new to this whole being team captain but I have to say stuff! Slytherin dont play nice, everyone knows that and well, we as Hufflepuffs are still at the bottom of the Hogwarts House food chain despite everything that has happened this school year.. I want all of you to try your hardest and dont let Slytherin win, their team is full of not very nice people after all.. Lets show them what Hufflepuffs can truly pull off and hopefully kick their butts in a game they are so passionate about! Remember all the practice we have gone through, remember the bonds we as a team have made for we need it all if we ever hope to win and not be rock bottom in Quidditch contrary to years past.. Of course, I am a beater as well so this ought to be interesting! Here we go, the game is about to begin!" After we go out to the pitch while the Slytherins do the same, Madam Hooch stands in between us teams and says "Now I want a fair game as usual, no foul play please.." I shake the slimy hands of the Slytherin team captain and so the game begins! It gets very heated very quickly due to the foul play of the Slytherins who soon realize they underestimated us allowing us to score quite a few points early on! For a while, the Slytherins push and shove all of us and get way in the lead but, when it all seemed hopeless, our seeker found and caught the golden snitch, winning us the game and meaning we schooled Slytherin and showed everyone Hufflepuff power! After high fiving my teammates, I go to dinner with all of them and my main team! The rest of the night is full of fun and celebrations so I go to sleep a happy boyo!

 **Authors Notes: Well, this came out quite interesting I may say so myself! Crazy to think I finished this chapter in just 2 nights of work! It paid off and the next chapter of this will be out by the end of the week hopefully! Im aware that I completely poke fun at myself this chapter but its all fun and games and a way to be like hey I suck at stuff just like everyone else, Im equal to you even though Im an artist, writer, and beginner guitarist! I hope you have a good whatever time of day you are watching this! Btw, I have what I want to draw this month almost completely planned out already so expect what I make posted on my Twitter, Furry Amino, and Facebook page later this month! I originally never considered putting in Quidditch stuff in this story but my brother asking me about Quidditch stuff for that story made me entertain the idea and then implement it as a way to add more fun to this story! Every time I write a chapter of this, its always a challenge but like with guitar, I keep going even though it isnt easy! Anyway, I will see ya next time bye bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 15: Battle All Around The Wizarding World/UK**

 **Date: April 15th, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of this story! As you can tell, the next battle event will be taking place all over the wizarding world and UK! The next chapter after this one will be the big final battle(and may be extra long to acommidate being the final battle but I dont know as of yet)! You will see some stuff happen that hasnt really happened all that much in my stories this time so expect cool stuff! Lets start immediately!**

I wake up to the loudness of All My Life by Foo Fighters which just gives me an instant increase of energy as soon as I wake up! I end up singing and screaming along to the song which wakes up the others so we all get ready right away and head down to the Great Hall where it is actually complete chaos with mass panic.. I spot Professor Sprout in the crowd and ask her "Hey professor, what is going on right now?" She replies "Its just terrible.. The Death Eaters launched an attack on Diagon Alley late last night so Dumbledore and the Order went there to fight them off.. They havent returned since but we are being constantly updated about the battle and so far, its about even although our side hasnt lost anyone yet partially because your goblin and vampire friends joined in on the fight quite fast.." "Ok ok.. Do you know if classes are gonna be cancelled or not?" "They are going to go on normally and the OWLs were reinstated so those will take place the 3rd to last day of the school year for you and the other 5th years along with the NEWTs for upper years.." "That makes sense although its going to be a little more stressful.. Now, Im gonna gathered up my part of our side and we will depart for Diagon Alley immediately after a quick speech!"

She nods to that so I then go gather up the others and when that is complete, I use a spell to increase the volume of my voice and say to everyone in the Great Hall "Everyone, stop being in such a frenzy, the battle is still far from over, please settle down.. Thank you for sliencing.. Anyway, me and the rest of the team will be headed to Diagon Alley straight away after some speedy breakfast.. The true power of the anti-Voldemort resistance lies with you students not powerful individuals like myself as your sheer numbers and skills would actually kick my part of the team`s butts I bet! And we cant lose you so you have to learn learn learn to be successful! We had best be eating and going see ya later if we survive!" Me and the team eat up quickly and through the Shadow Realm again, we get to Diagon Alley with ease and theres already so much damage done to Diagon Alley.. We then split up to find opponents to attempt to beat up.. I find myself the rat Peter Pettigrew so not wanting to waste so much of my energy I am, I use my usual tactic of making me weaker than I seem and then demolish the enemy with some of my true strength! I say to him "Hello little rat! You ready to pay for your betrayal of the Potters?" He replies "You one of those mudbloods my master has been wanting to kill! Im gonna be the one making the payback happen for what you have done to my master and his other loyal followers!"

I laugh at him noting his lack of strength and smarts beyond tricking and evading then I decide to get creepy like in last battle! This time, I combine the look of a creepy clown, a alien, a Black Metaller, a Shock Rocker, and a horror monster to create a horrific looking outfit! Suddenly as we prepare to fight, a mysterious thing happens as not only are we transported to the London railways.. I exclaim "What the heck just happened?" While Peter Pettigrew is frozen from shock and fear, Dominic happening to have been preparing to fight by me replies "I believe the amount of power and different magics caused a big reaction, resulting in the mass transportation of literally everyone in battle.. Sadly, we are in the London subway system meaning mass property damage and non-magical fatalities are very much possible.." I give him an I know right look and using UK communications and connections, I get the subway service to evacuate the entire system rather quickly while Peter Pettigrew remains in shock.. This means that not only will the subway trains themselves be safe but also, no civillians will be harmed in the battle! Sighing with relief, I notice that Peter Pettigrew has recovered and is ready to fight me! He fires the usual killing curse at me but I do something I thought would never work: using my screaming vocals to the max intensity, pitch, and brutality and it shatters the curse into many different pieces right in between the 2 of us! Shocked he yells "Hey, how is this even happening? Your voice destroyed the curse that shouldve killed you! This shouldnt be happening! You mudblood!"

I reply with my tongue sticking out at him"If Im honest, I didnt think it would work either so I came up with an alternate: the usual sword block! You are a big dumb dumb even more so than me with that racism you harbor within your self! Time to annoy you even more with my new broomstick! Try and catch me sucker! Hehe!" I bring forth my broomstick and with it, I fly my way through a lot of the subway system while evading desperate attempts to kill me done by Peter Pettigrew of course! I then fly all the way back after reaching a dead end(Im able to fly this good because I went through some relentless flying training a week ago or so) knocking the socks off of Peter! I then get a little silly after noticing the completely priceless look on his face after feeling an urge to pass gas so I let it out and push the smell right over to where Pettigrew is standing causing him to be angered and disgusted(pretty sure no Death Eater has had someone casually fart and then push the gas in their direct before I came to this wizarding world)! During all this, I still look absolutely terrifying and start laughing in a very Joker like way causing him to use killing curse after killing curse but to no avail as I take notice and block with some brutal guitar shredding! After he starts panting from firing so many times, I take a look of the scene around me and to my happiness, Fluffy and The Wacky Clowns are constantly repairing all structural damage to the subway system while warding off baddies with the suction power of apparently annoying people noises and also the UFO they own together! Whenever they is no damage to fix, they even just sit back, relax, and read books while laughing at the misfortunes of our enemies!

After I finish my observations, Peter Pettigrew is at it again firing spell after spell at me so I give him a stare that gives him a bad vibe I bet! I then smile and state "Hey moron, did you know I can kick your butt in this battle easily? You are like on the bottom of the food chain in terms of being a Death Eater now Im gonna nicely ask you to surrender and let the hungry shadows have your soul sent to the Shadow Realm or fight a very painful and miserable fight for 2 seconds which leads to the shadows doing all that anyway.." He decides to not surrender so I snatch his wand from him quickly and let him have it! The shadows then greedily take his soul to the shadow realm before the Orichalcos which again was summoned by Voldemort himself can even register Pettigrew lost! I make sure to have the clowns quickly take his body and the bodies of other people who have fallen in the long battle so far away to St. Mungos safely and return to chill once again while still laughing about the losses of the death eaters! I then feel a tug and loudly complain "Hey everyone guess what? We are about to be sucked into a portal and spat out somewhere else very shortly and theres nothing we can do about it! This really sucks, I dont like it at all! It puts so many people at risk who arent even battling at all since they arent aware of it/cant really do much anyway!"

With that being said, we are indeed all sucked into a portal regardless of whose side we are on and even the UFO cant resist the power of the portal which soon enough spits us out into the Scottish Highlands(yes I know my geography pretty well yay go me).. When we all recover, I find Lupin and ask him "Hey, before we go fight off more death eaters and dementors, how are you and the rest of the Order doing? You have been doing this fighting for so long, Im impressed you even lasted this long.." He answers quickly with "Well, we borrowed sneak tactics and other tactics from you and several others to help do damage while conserving magic quite a lot and avoiding lots of hurt!" "Oh okay, Im gonna fight some more baddies now, I will see ya later if we both survive this battle!" I then leave him to fight Lucious Malfoy of all people who upon my presence becoming known to him says "I know you, you are one of the most annoying mudbloods ever and I will enjoy killing you for what you did to my son! My poor boy is soulless because of you! You are a disgrace to all magicals and Lord Voldemort will be pleased when I properly dispose of you!" I reply with a pensive expression on my face "I wouldnt be so sure of that! Neither of us know who will be winning this fight so keep your opinion on who is gonna be on top to yourself or else! It always saddens me when I find out about the existence of people like you with a disregard for others, a greedy/power hungry mindset, and a murderous/racist attitude.. Im gonna try to make sure you aint winning against me today and if you do manage to get away, I will be waiting for you next time we battle on opposing sides!"

To greatly disgust Lucius fashion wise, I put on an outfit that fuses elements of drag, punk, industrialist, visual kei, and comedic outfits together into one over the top as heck ridiculous outfit designed to shock people through its absurdness! He is indeed disgusted and actually tries setting fire to my outfit so I say "Hey why you stealing my act? Im the pyro around here not you poser! Im the master of fire, get wrecked non-nerd! Time to show ya what true pyro powers do! Say bye bye to some of your meanie friends!" I use up all my fire magic to literally cause great pain to around 20 other death eaters who are forced to put themselves out and retreat as a result! Angered by this, Lucius uses the torture curse to cause great suffering to me and actually manages to make me legit screwed as he prepares to cast the killing curse at me.. Unfortunately for him, a chemical solution I forgot I set up earlier has a slow reaction finally go off and splatter in his face causing lots of chemical pain to him to the complete satisfaction of Fluffy and The Wacky Clowns! This allows me to break free of the torture curse and also laugh at Lucius! I mock him more by saying in a voice meant to imitate him "Oh Im Lucius Malfoy and Im a loser jerk who is losing to the enemy because I dont know how to life! Im a smelly slimy turd because I cant figure out how to be nice to people different from me!" This to my complete delight causes Lucius Malfoy to get so mad he has steam coming out of his ears with the classic anime angry symbols on part of his forehead!

He agressively fires killing curse after killing curse not even realizing firing so many so quickly reduces the accuracy of his firings greatly allowing me to dodge each one with ease! As I casually dodge like its nothing, I get hungry and quickly devour a large cheese pizza I summoned with my wand to the joy of Fluffy and the Wacky Clowns(yes, they are absolutely loving this haha)! Getting a little bored with dodging, I use my wand to put myself in an outfit identical to the one in a Japanese commercial or something where a guy puts on lots of pink and gets caught by his fellow metalhead band members dancing in that and listening to a song about being a kitty cat at the end of the commercial! After I put it on with magic, I use a portable radio I have to play said cat song(even though Im not big on cats all that much unless its like Black Metal Hello Kitty or some other exception) and then dance to it to dodge the attacks in a much more entertaining way! The scene I make becomes so funny for the Wacky Clowns they laugh extremely loudly so much to the point even the angry determined Lucius is distracted by the laughter allows me to land a pretty good sword blow on him which does some damage! Feeling a portal coming, I say "Hey Lucius, I hope you dont enjoy motion sickness as we are about to be sucked in to another portal and spat out who knows where!" Sure enough, we are sucked into a portal which drops us right into Godric`s Hollow(aka where the Potters lived and were murdered by none other than Voldemort himself)..

Noticing this, I use the shadows of the Shadow Realm to create a terrifying vision/nightmare for Lucius alone to experience and suffer greatly from.. This gives me the opportunity to not only get him with a good attack but also change outfits this time to a full on traditional Black Metal outfit with corpse paint and everything! I then bring out a flammable thing and as Lucius is finally able to see me again, light it on fire, place it on the ground, pull out my guitar, and scream(all while Lucius is trying to kill me) "Hail Satin! Fire fire fire! Let it stay alive and devour the object I summoned it upon! We wont need any sacrifices for this battle to be won at all! Lucius, you are a poser of a decent rich person and now you must be eliminated! Dont hail Voldemort, hail Satin for Satin is much kvlt than Voldemore will ever be!" After I finish doing the screaming, I put the flaming object into my mouth and after spitting it right out, let out steam and smoke from my mouth creating quite the interesting thing to watch! I use the smoke to make Lucius stop firing at me as he has been doing since he got out of the vision and cough a little which I use to my advantage to strike at Lucius again which of course does a decent amount of damage! As he prepares to fire more killing curses, I conjure up a convincing but fake 1 to 1 scale model of me and put it right in front of me to get the killing curses instead of me as Lucius starts firing again at me!

Meanwhile, I secretly hide behind the model and watch as the curses hit the model instead of me! Lucius laughs thinking I am dead as I hide behind a tree quickly however what he doesnt know is that the dead "me" he sees is just a fake accurate model of me so convincingly real it would be hard to tell the difference between me and it! I use the cover of darkness to sneak up behind him while having Fluffy secretly set the model on fire convincing Lucius that not only did I die but my body also experienced some spontanous human combustion! I use the fact he is legit zoned out in watching the model burn to weaken him quite a lot with a series of sword slashes so much so that when the model is gone from the world forever, he falls to the ground very injured and exhausted! With my sword pointed at him, I say "Well looks whose overconfidence got the better of them! I totally creamed you today and since you are so worn out that you cant even use your wand as I secretly took it away from you right after you fell down, Im gonna put you out of your suffering for the time being or forever depending on how good you become due to a long term stay in the Shadow Realm! I hope you enjoyed your life of being a rich jerk and loyal servant of a person whose hatred was born of irrationality and racism! I dont even need any major or minor chords to take you down now!"

I then with some hand motions have the shadows take away the soul of Lucius himself right before the Wacky Clowns quickly take his body as you should know by now to St. Mungos of course where they are probably hundreds of patients as a result of this wizarding world conflict that has been ongoing for so long.. I then comment knowing that another portal to transport us once more is about to appear "Well poop, we were very successful here but now, the portals have decided it is time for us to be in yet another new to us location.. I have no idea where we will go but wherever we go we will keep fighting till the very end!" After I complete my sentence, you can totally bet a portal sucks us and all our stuff in and we end up this time in the Little Hangleton graveyard(aka where Voldemort was revived a year prior).. The atmosphere doesnt feel very great at all and the dead rise in front of us with all of them siding with Voldemort and his Death Eaters making things a little harder for us all.. I then spot the guy who impersonated Mad Eye Moody for almost an entire school year(Barty Crouch Jr.) and challenge him to a fight saying "Yo jerkface, wanna fight and see who is better little old me or you a former prisoner of Azkeban? You should have recieved the dementors kiss by now but oh well, I guess something happened that meant that never ever happened.." He replies "Oh you, my master wants you dead more than ever so I might as well kill you for him and even though many Death Eaters have failed to kill you, I will succeed!" "We will see about that but for now, let us begin fighting!"

He immediately uses the mind control and torture curses on me without any hesitation causing me to literally scream in pain.. Before he can use the killing curse on me due to the state Im in, I transform into my fursona Blaze finally which causes the ending of the 2 curses on me and allowing me to leap out of the way of the killer curse! I retailiate by using my wolf paws to deal a significant amount of damage to Barty Crouch Jr. which forces him to stop firing at me(as he starts using the curse over and over like the others following my epic dodge) to heal himself a bit.. This gives me the time I need to fully recover from the aches I still had from the curses and then doing a great leap shortly after being freed of them.. He then somehow manages to knock my sword out of my hand due to his quick thinking but I just pull out my wand and counter another disarming charm with one of my own which makes both curses completely cancel each other out! I use the shock experience by you know who to get my sword back with a simple "Accio sword!" and then block yet another barrage of spells with it.. I then fight back with a quick fireball using the restored amount of fire magic I slowly got back naturally over time which throws off the aim of Barty Crouch Jr. completely leading to him accidently causing the deaths of some of his fellow Death Eaters! With all the negativity in his heart, Barty Crouch Jr. transforms right in front of me into a powerful monster form brought about by a combo of the power of the Orichalcos and his rising anger..

To counteract this, I fuse all my weapons together into a superweapon for the first time in a while(for when in the wizarding world at least).. We exchange attacks with him hitting me with a dark blast, a retailiation using vampire magic to suck away part of his soul to the Shadow Realm, a relentless big strike on me, a big sword attack by me, and some other attacks! Pretty beat and exhausted just like Barty Crouch Jr., neither of us can continue on fighting but, the living flying magical car that is infamous by now comes in and runs monster Barty Crouch Jr. right over giving me and the car the win of this fight specifically! I then say to Barty Crouch Jr. "While I am shocked that you managed to turn into a literal monster creature, it still wasnt enough to win as we would have drawed if the car didnt come in and run you literally over! The fact that you were able to transform like that is pretty terrifying, I must admit but you are done for good now! Say goodbye to your soul as the shadows take it away! Btw thank you car for saving me, I really appreciate the unexpected but awesome save!" The car then beeps what I think is a your welcome and the shadows of course take away Barty Crouch Jr`s soul safely without issue just as the Wacky Clowns get his body to the right place it needs to be effortlessly and efficiently! I then get a weird feeling in my throat as we are all pulled into yet another portal with all the stuff we brought along with us and are transported to what I feel like is the place where the battle will end: the Forbidden Forest itself..

Once we fully recover from the transportation, Dumbledore`s booming voice can be heard everywhere as he says "Well, it looks like we have reached the climax of this battle now lets see who wins me or you Tom! Your Death Eaters and dementors vs my Order and some of my students! Its been exhausting and both of our sides have recieved heavy damage so we are on just about an even playing field except your side is losing badly still, Tom.. This may bring an end to me or you if things go a certain way so we must fight and see what happens!" Voldemort replies "Ha you winning against me? You fool, I havent used more of my true power than I have so far! You will die, I will have the elder wand myself and rule this pathetic world while killing all muggles, blood traitors, and mudbloods that still live! You cant kill me, I still have most of my Horcruxes!" As if on cue, Voldemort suddenly feels an immeasurable amount of pain as he obviously feels lots of his soul die! He exclaims "What is happening? How have all but one of my horcruxes been destroyed? This shouldnt be happening at all!" I reply "Ha! You got schooled! For you see, I set up a little surprise for this kind of moment with some help! Griphook retrieved the horcrux in Bellatrix`s vault which Dominic destroyed just now, Ender and Joe went to the island cave with a cursed liquid in a cup in it while Joe just drank so he was sent off to safety, your snake was murdered by murmaids literally, the ring was found by Fluffy here and was destroyed by our cleric Madeline, the locket was found by the Wacky Clowns and blown up by Julia and Brayden, and the Diadem was found by Roddy and destroyed by the Shadow Mages! I know where the last horcrux is but thats for me to know and for you to find out when its too late!"

Voldemort actually pales as a result and becomes so angry that just like Barty Crouch Jr, he turns into a monster this time less wild but much stronger.. Voldemort then says "You may have weakened me greatly but the core of my power lives on and there is nothing you can do! With my inner strength, the power I gained from the hatred in this world, the corrupted light, and the power of the Orichalcos, I have achieved a new all powerful form that will put an end to this battle! Let us end this so I can kill all of you including Harry Potter the boy who lived himself! Death Eaters and dementors of mine, lend all your remaining strength to me so I may crush all those who oppose us in one single attack! Let the reign of blood traitors and mudbloods end to pave the way for a pure clean world of purebloods! There is nothing our enemies can do as they get wiped out forever!" Right after, a bunch of lights representing the remaining strength of all who came to this battle to fight with Voldemort enter Voldemort`s new twisted monsterous form and transform him to new heights.. The hidious result has so much power, I am generally terrified.. I then say to the team "Hey everyone, Voldemort soaked up all his followers remaining strength so lets all use our full strength at the same time to see if its enough to make us not die! And it appears we will have more people join the fight against Voldemort so our chances of survival have just gone up quite a whole lot!"

The team shouts "Yeah!" at the same exact time so as Voldemort fires at us, we use all our strength to counter such a powerful and terrifying attack from an unexpected source.. A blinding rainbow of color covers my vision completely when Voldemort`s attack collides with our combined attacks due to all the power produced from such a collision.. When I can see again and am not blind, I am in shock to see that the attacks were so powerful they cancelled each other out and completely drained Voldemort`s hyper extended magic along with obviously all the magic within his allies/followers.. Voldemort is even forced to revert to a human state causing him to state as he notices we are completely drained too "No no no! I had the battle won! I was this close to finally winning and killing all of you! At least I didnt fall so now, be prepared for a battle you sure cant win next time! You have forced me and my followers to retreat, good for you! We will be back much bigger and stronger, I promise you!" After he and his followers disappear, I take a look at my team and notice that someone no one died in all that battle chaos.. This causes me to say "Welp, we tied with Voldemort this time.. I have a feeling next time will determine it all.. Now then, lets all go back to the castle now and then do some healing and recovering! I have a game with my Quidditch team tonight as we play against Ravenclaw this time!"

Everyone agrees to that so us students spend the majority of the day relaxing, training, healing, and studying for the OWLs! Once game time comes around, I say to my team "Alright, we are ready to compete against Ravenclaw! There is less of a need for us to win this time as we have had a pretty good track record and the Ravenclaws are far less cruel than the Slytherins so we can have lots of fun competing against them! Good thing to note for every time we are in a Quidditch match, it is much better falling off a broom than having to deal with you know who or being frozen in place by a massive container of super glue.. Lets show the Ravenclaws how we do things in a fun way that leads to no harm done and be super respectful! Lets try our best for even if we lose, we wont be eliminated from Quidditch matches just yet! Time to have fun!" The match starts right after I shake hands with the Ravenclaw team captain than we are off!

I spot a bludger right away almost go straight into one of my teams goals so I knock it back and have a back and forth session with a Ravenclaw player eventually leading them to win the little thingy causing the Ravenclaws to score a point.. Although I am disappointed, it doesnt anger me too much as I am not one for sports anger all that much.. After seeing another bludger flying towards another one of my teams goals, I succeed in hitting the bludger all the way into a Ravenclaw goal which ties up the score! Instead of cheering, I get focused again on keeping bludgers from hitting any of my team goals after high fiving our seeker as a result of tying up the score! To my shock, all the bludgers in the pitch are heading towards my teams goals so I work with the other beater to make them go to Ravenclaw`s side of the Quidditch pitch leading to one getting in and giving us a point only for the other to get into one of our goals shortly after, tying up the score once again..

The game ends shortly thereafter as the Ravenclaw seeker catches the golden snitch, scoring the win and meaning my team has lost.. Instead of being salty, I and the rest of the team go up to the Ravenclaw team and I say to them "Good game! That was actually fun! Lets do this again! You people won fair and square, you deserve the win as much as we would deserve a win if we won instead!" This leads into a pleasant conversation that ends up ending in the room of requirement in order for a party to take place celebrating the Ravenclaw`s victory! The rest of the night is full of lots of fun and entertainment that lasts until its time to get ready for bed!

 **Authors Notes: I sincerely hope that you readers liked this chapter! I went for a different approach than usual in terms of format which may or may not influence the last 2 chapters of this and the last 3 of The Saga Of Fun Land! Let me address something quickly, whenever it seems people suddenly know something for no apparent reason, that is because "offscreen", they were informed of the things they just suddenly started knowing through various means! It is crazy that there is just 2 chapters left of this story then its done forever! Although I havent had much feedback on this story, that is okay, I enjoy writing it for myself and also my best friend! Its been quite the ride for this story as it has evolved so much since the first chapter even though it may not really seem like it to me the author! It has been a great time making this story and Im pumped to write the final battle and finale! Thats all, see ya next month for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 16: The Battle To Decide It All..**

 **Date: April 31st, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hi everyone I bet you are wondering why Im putting this out in September.. Well, I got 85,000 words worth of fanfic material to write by December 31st after this so I thought with my record time for number of days spent on 20,000 words of fanfiction and 6 drawings, I figured why not! Anyway, there will be some funny and also some very dark moments so be prepared! Okay go read this now, I will talk to you in the next authors notes!**

My peaceful sleep is interrupted by something hitting me.. I quickly look at the time and see its 4 AM and some death eaters are surrounding me.. They stun me before I can do anything and force me back to sleep.. When I wake up, I realize that my hands are tied behind my back, my legs are bound together, and my mouth is covered with something while a literally actual gullotine looms nearby.. When the gang of Death Eaters see Im awake, their defacto leader Bellatrix says to me "Finally! Youre awake! We waited and hour and 45 minutes for you to wake so we could properly kill you! Now that we have full control of the wizarding world, you will be sent to the gullotine for crimes against Lord Voldemort`s glorious British Wizarding Union! As you are the only leader still active along with being vampire lord, the muggle studies teacher, and a main opponent to his power, you must die! Its much more fun to behead than use the killing curse after we discovered the existence of the gullotine! Dont bother trying to escape, your weapons are nowhere near you! Now Crabbe and Goyle, get this mudblood in position! The master will be pleased!" Before I go on with what happens next, I must explain what went down since last time.. The Voldemort controlled ministry removed Dumbledore, me, Sprout, McGonnagall, Snape(since he is loyal to Dumbledore not Voldemort despite other indicators), and Hagrid from our positions replacing us with death eaters.. This was about 8 days ago and since then, I have led a resistance as Dumbledore fled the country to seek foreign wizarding help and through it, I have been able to keep myself and others safe from total torture.. Back to the whole me getting executed..

Right as Bellatrix is about to kill me with the gullotine, I use the powers I can still use to get out first by setting fire to the things tying me up then, transforming into Blaze for shock value and to distract, and then shadow travel out.. In addition, my number spirit partner/familiar managed to get my stuff back just in time for me to appear before a fully assembled team.. I am greeted by a mass hug as everyone woke up a few minutes ago(its 6:04 now)! Carlos asks me "Where have you been we were so worried.." I reply "Fun story, death eaters kidnapped me and almost managed to behead me.. This wing of the school is the only safe place for us in Wizarding Britain now.. I believe we may need to call to arms our allies.. Get all the students and staff opposed to Voldemort`s reign of terror.. Oh btw, Isaac did you or anyone else spot any death eaters looking to storm the castle as Voldemort`s final solution by chance?" "Yeah, there are so many of them.." "Okay, lets split up and assemble the army! This is gonna be interesting.. I have some new tactics ready for use that we may save the rest of for if we ever get to a point where our other enemy the SDL is looking at a greatly shrunk version of his terror filled empire.." Everyone agrees with that and we spend the next half hour gathering everyone and meeting up in the room of requirement(we succeed as the ghosts of Hogwarts kept the death eaters in the school busy with Pleeves boobytrapping everything)..

We settle down and relax for a bit when theres a knock at the door with a familiar voice yelling "Hey yer landlubbers, let me in! Arr!" I happily oblige and allow Neville to open the door! To my happiness, it is indeed our new friend Captain Blaster who I met during a Easter near disaster who closes the door right behind him! Since I told everyone about him, I just jump right in to saying "Alright everyone, this is it the final battle.. Voldemort plans to exterminate each and every one of us by having many many death eaters storm Hogwarts.. To be able to successfully defend, we must coup the coup per say, we need some sneaky people to take out the new leadership and pro-Voldemort staff any way they have to hopefully avoiding the use of the 3 illegal curses not that they are illegal anymore anyway.. Everyone else, we must work to set defenses to buy us some time and btw, I secretly gathered up lots of fun things for us to use against our enemies: microwaves, toasters, gaming systems, bottles, darts, confetti, balloons, pins, nails, hammers, electrical plugs, matches, fireworks, flamethrowers, ribbons, flags, silly string, fart guns, faux fur, masks, ceramic objects, dynamite, construction tools, cds, crossbows, sprays, arrows, water guns, pies, cake, ice cream, ovens, lamps, corrosive materials, chemicals, bricks, paint, rubbing alcohol, super glue, glossy glaze, printers, canvas shoes, action figures, and all other kinds of random junk even frozen pizza! Lets try to enjoy beating our enemies! Okay, let Operation Death Eater Shooting Game begin!"

Dominic ironically replies before anyone moves anywhere "Wait how are everyday items and appliances supposed to help us beat death eaters? I understand why chemicals and dynamite would be used but for anything else, I dont know maybe my brain isnt working today.." "Well, my dear scientist friend and everyone else, these items and appliances can actually deal serious damage to death eaters if used how they are not supposed to be used! First of all, if you get silly string in your eye, I think the instructions say you have to wash out and call poison control.. Also, balloons when popped on skin really hurts and blocks views of stuff, sticking a body part in an oven will burn it, desserts can impair judgement and the senses, lamps have light bulbs which when smashed on someone causes burns and cuts, ceramic objects when broken are sharp and the dust is not good for your health, pins can puncture the skin, action figures hurt when sat on, stepped on, or covered on a trying to be rested other body part although legos hurt more, and appliances can cause electrocutions, cuts, and burns! Do not try this at home people seriously, this kind of intentional incorrect usage is reserved only for taking down baddies! Okay, any more questions? Remember to not incorrectly use stuff on yourself, others, or other objects btw.." Everyone shakes their head no now aware of what they must do.. We split up and I help the other ex-professors set up a defense barrier around the entirety of Hogwarts after passing out stuff to everyone before the split up!

I then say to the other professors with me "This will determine everything if we die or if we free Magical Britain and get our jobs back.. Im gonna place down some explosives in front of the entrances into this school.." They agree and so I do that as fast as possible(all this time, Im still fluffy and cute as Blaze) and return to them! Gathering my sword as McGonnagall unleashes a bunch of stone soldiers exclaiming "I have always wanted to use this spell, its my favorite!" as Professor Flinch is ordered to send all underage students plus those unwilling to fight and/or on Voldemort`s side to various places.. I then notice something really bad, the Orichalcos appears from above and ends up surrounding an area consisting of Hogsmead, Hogwarts, and the Forbidden Forest.. I utter out as all of the team joins us"Oh sh- Ha not this time world, youre not gonna make me curse! Take that! Things just got a lot more grim though didnt they, if we surrender or are killed or knocked out, we will lose our souls and I have a feeling Voldemort will use all the souls gathered through that and over the school year to revive the most terrifying creature that lives on this planet.. The Great Leviathan.. Let the insanity begin.."

Hundreds of thousands of death eaters then show off and start using their wands to take down the barrier.. Some of the team go inside the castle or the other main entrance into Hogwarts.. I aid in calling the ghosts that inhabit the school to help us fight even the prankster one while Fred and George set up a bunch of pranks with some helping hands! I then bring forth all unique monsters in my deck(aka the ones that arent of people or monsters who already exist) and get together some stuff.. Charging up my sword, we all wait as the barrier is destroyed and Voldemort orders the charge.. Seeing it happen makes me "Holy f-! Again, how many times have I heard people curse in my life jeeze, I like never curse.. I didnt expect the charge to be like this oh well, we shall begin fighting.. Hey death eaters, eat my pies! Pie catapult time!" With a catapult I made with my wand`s power, I launched so many pies on unsuspecting death eaters who are hit hard and blinded causing a clog up that creates mass chaos in death eater front lines as the other main entrance to Hogwarts collapses as hundreds of death eaters try to get in through it leaving them to fall to their dooms! I then decide to use up all my fire magic in one go to cause more damage and clogging so I throw fireball after fireball at the swarm of death eaters(Dumbledore returns at this point with some help) while saying "Yay free fireballs! You death eaters dont need to even go to Dollar Tree for them! Heres one for you, another for you, this one for you, that one I threw already for you over there! Cool, we should totally print tshirts of this exact moment because seeing flying fireballs is pretty awesome! Oh btw, its time for my C4 to do stuff as I pressed the remote for em and they should blow up! Goodbye a few death eaters, enjoy some fun explosions! Wee for you!"

My fireballs and C4 take down quite a lot of death eaters and clog up most of the death eater army allowing others easy access for attacking them! By this point, some death eaters finally get past the stone soldiers and reach all of us still fighting in front of the Great Hall so me being me yell "Everyone, lets show them how we party! Its time to celebrate the fact we are kicking their behinds! Lets get some Industrial Dance, Electro-Industrial, Dance Metal, Dance Punk, Kawaii Metal, Thrash Metal, Glam Metal, Death Metal, Grindcore, Hardcore Punk, Stoner Rock, Sludge Metal, Doom Metal, Black Metal, Hard Rock, Progressive Metal, Technical Death Metal, and Industrial Metal going while we are at it! Speaking of which all bands: bring the noise right now! And now Im gonna throw stuff at death eaters like they are target practice or something!" I put a pack of mentos in some Diet Coke and throw the mixture right at the death eaters imparing their vision and even knocking one down whose soul is then lost.. I then use my charged up sword to deal a devistating attack on them causing 100 or so to lose their souls at the same time then throw bottle after bottle at some other death eaters forcing them to stop to treat themselves allowing me to put 2 cans of silly string in my hands and spray a bunch of death eaters in their eyes as Captain Blaster sends cannon ball after cannon ball after death eaters from the lake in a boat of his! To make my victims more insane, I throw a bunch of lamps at them causing quite a lot of injury which when combined with throwing bottles of orange juice at them creates immense pain as acidic liquids+wounds equals pain hell if you dont know from science class..

To make things even worse for the death eaters who got hit by everything I used just now, I arm myself with 2 sprays with rubbin alcohol in them and go spray like a maniac creating even more misery for the would be murderers many of whom just end up surrending, losing their souls in the process.. Meanwhile, the wall of noise generated by the bands causes other death eaters to fall off the bridge or straight up surrender due to the intensity and volume(luckily, the sound is reduced for us good people through spells and stuff) so I then throw beakers full of chemicals right at the horde of death eaters causing instant consequences for those who came into contact with the chemicals thanks to my throwing! I laugh saying "Well, looks like my little plan worked, we are winning because of ordinary muggle stuff, think about that, stuff that Voldemort and other blood purists hate! Lets see if we can defeat the whole army with as few deaths on our side as possible!" Using the death eater clog up to my advantage I drop a box full of all my remaining explosives on the death eaters still on the ground creating a big crater as death eaters are destroyed(Id rather not kill death eaters but if I dont, they will kill me instead) with their souls being eaten up by the Orichalcos of course..

I then throw a bunch of bricks at oncoming death eaters causing them to fall(Im throwing and dropping all these things in coordination with others using muggle stuff to deal damage to death eaters) and then gain information from our spies within Voldemort`s inner circle that many death eaters await to replace those being defeated at Malfoy Manor so I hide somewhere and call up the president of Peacetopia who answers with "Oh Adam, good to hear from you! Hows it going with Hogwarts?" I reply "Well president, we are under swarm by death eaters and I have a favor to ask of you: could you have your nation`s military drop a very small weapon with the power but not the radiation of a nuclear warhead on a place called Malfoy Manor which is crawling with death eaters?" "Oh yes, I have been wanting to use a weapon of that size for quite some time on something in that world your in! I will call up the international weapon experts to send someone for me to do that! Good luck!" I hang up and then rejoin the fight where quite a lot more death eaters have been taken out! A spy of mine then informs me that the weapon was already used and it vaporized Malfoy Manor and all the death eater reinforcements with it..

I thank them and sigh stating "I really wish I didnt have to do that but if Voldemort and his death eaters won, they would massacre every muggle born, squib, and so called blood traitor in the wizarding world then move onto normal Britain to kill all the muggle citizens.. Its like Japan 1945 all over again, deal much death and damage with Little Boy and Fat Man or have to deal with even more deaths, its calculated at least a million would have died if the US had to continue invading Japan instead of dropping the only nuclear weapons ever used in warfare on Hiroshima and Nagasaki where an estimated over 200,000 people were wiped from existence completely as the cities were completely leveled in an instant.. At least what happened at Bikini Atoll didnt lead to anything more than it did.. The blood of my enemies is something I never wish to have on my hands, good grief.." Getting back to the task at hand, I throw everything left I can throw all at once causing more death eater losses.. Now able to finally switch to my wand, I fire spell after spell as I see Fluffy Afro actually defeat Bellatrix in a very odd way.. Due to his bad luck of hair being set on fire often, he rams into Bellatrix to spread the fire to her then stuns her as Dominic puts out and restores his hair somehow.. Chuckling at that, I spot so many dementors its unreal so I along with others who can produce the patronus charm do so at the same time, wiping out every single one in the process then get to using a world of spells on death eaters causing various results and strange side effects such as accidentally causing the hair of a death eater to keep changing hair color to colors on the color wheel..

I get the idea to try to scare as many death eaters into surrender as I can by pretending to be a hostile thirsty vampire all of the sudden and immediately carry out the plan as my teammates watch me do so, not even caring to question my oddballness anymore at all! Using the extreme and creepy vocals I have built up over time, I transform back to my normal form for a short time and then appear to be a bone dry vampire seeking to quinch his thirst.. I say to some death eaters while looking terrifying "Hello mortals, let me drink from you and spare you I shall if not, I will drain the life force out of you! To allow me to drink you, you must surrender to me!" I actually trick some of them to do so as I strike fear into their hearts causing their souls to be taken by the Orichalcos.. I sigh again wishing that their souls wouldnt be taken away but there isnt anything that can be done as the Orichalcos is too fast for the shadows today.. The rest of the death eaters I talked to I just stun and allow their souls to be forced out of their bodies.. In regard to the battle so far I say "Well, I like and dont like this battle.. Like because we are winning, we have had some fun, and have defeated so many death eaters.. Dont like because we have to kill so many of them, their souls are fueling the Orichalcos, this is too easy in certain aspects, and we were forced to use a mini non-radioactive version of a nuclear warhead.." After I finish talking, I see Umbridge very close to us and say to her "Hi Umbridge.." After that, I use her reaction to my fursona form(which I switched back to after my most receent sigh) to stun her and exclaim "Bye Umbridge!" This obviously causes the Orichalcos to her soul as its next offering..

I resume rapidly firing spells to take out death eater after death eater as my team does massive attacks on other death eaters and finally after 20 minutes of constant firing, I drain all my wizarding magic stores in my magical core and the wand`s magical core.. A few hundred death eaters were defeated by me through that so I switch to my primary and best weapon, the powerful majestic sword I wield! This is as my monsters are finally forced to return to the duel monsters spirit world after doing so much destruction to the death eaters.. I spend about 5 minutes resting from doing so much and then jump back into the action with lots of sword usage! Shadow ends up being the only still flying teammate of ours and continues to deal attack after attack on them death eaters as ender dragons are really hard to take down! Meanwhile, I get a bemusing plan in my head to see if what I wanna happen happens so I gather up my most quirky & silly teammates(Fluffy, The Wacky Clowns, Carlos, and Dominic) and say to them "You guys of course know about that one song that is the only reason the band Smash Mouth is still a little relavant right.. Well given the strange physics in this world, we can in theory manage to summon Shrek by performing that song and since there are trees and a water body near here, we have the perfect setting although there isnt really much swampy like stuff..

Its such a stupid idea but it seems stupid ideas such as spraying death eaters with silly string, using the suction power of the UFO, or getting Austin hyper with hyper sprinkles seem to work out really well.. Come on, lets play the Smash Mouth hit All Star which became a Shrek anthem meme on the internet! Also no, we will never do anything related to that gross shrek is love video, thats just not okay, I wish I never watched it.. I dont recommend anyone looks it up unless they want to hear and see some really messed up stuff.. Anyway, lets perform that dang song at loud volume in a Death Metal /Grindcore/Hardcore Punk/Black Metal/Industrial Metal style to also make some death eaters surrender on the spot!" We play the entire song through causing large numbers of death eaters to just give up and surrender to us causing a clog up in the 25% percentage of the original number of death eaters that are still standing(all sorts of objects and attacks caused this to happen)! I then spot Shrek the size of one of those trolls like the one Harry put a wand in back in his first year run out of the forbidden forest and yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!" He proceeds to take down lots of death eaters through various ways including nasty breath, atomic farts, his looks, mud throwing(you know like the mud fight during Green Day`s set at Woodstock 1994 and the calamity that happened while Primus performed My Name Is Mudd also at that year`s Woodstock), and simple stomping!

All of us look at him do this very bemused by it and Shrek straight up disappears after wiping out like 20% of the still standing death eaters.. I then say to the team "Hey everyone, lets all use our strongest attacks to wipe out the rest of the death eaters and Dumbledore, where did the elder wand go, you dont have it anymore.." He replies "Ahh so you know about the deathly hallows, the cloak of invisibility which dear Harry owns, the elder wand, and the resurrection stone.. Before I answer your question what you may not know about is that the legend of the deathly hallows.." He takes a deep breath before continuing with "There were once 3 brothers traveling together on a lonely, winding road at Twlight.. They eventually reached a river that was too deep and dangerout to swim or wade through.. However, there were educated in magic so they simply used their wands to create a bridge which they walked across.. Halfway across, a mysterious figure appeared to stop them in their tracks.. He is revealed to be death and is angered he was cheated out of 3 new victims as most travelers ended up drowning in the river.. He was cunning though for he pretended to praise the 3 and said they would be rewarded for their skills of evading him.. The oldest brother requested the most powerful wand possible which would be called the elder wand as it was made out of a branch from an elder tree.. The middle brother asked for the power to recall others from death so death got a stone that he gave to him and stated that it had the power to revive the dead.. The youngest brother was asked what he desired and he answered that he wished for something to evade death himself with so death reluctantly handed over his cloak of invisibility.."

He pauses for a brief minute to think about what else happened then said "So, death moved aside and the brothers continued on talking about their gifts and the adventure.. Over the night, the brothers split to lead their own lives without each other.. The first brother traveled to duel someone who he killed only for a thief that night to take his wand and kill him.. Death claimed the first brother finally.. The 2nd brother returns to his home and revives his wife only for her to suffer so much he kills himself to join her in the veil.. Death then took him as his own.. The 3rd brother was never found by death until he passed the cloak to his son and embracing his old age and end, he greets death like an old friend and walks with him to the afterlife.. Anyway, now that you and the others know the tale, I must inform you that the elder wand wasnt lost per say but, when I was removed from my position and forced to flee the country, I was disarmed by a death eater who then took the elder wand as they now commanded its power but, Lord Voldemort killed that death eater thus claiming the power of the elder wand as his own.."

After we all process that, we let out a huge all team attack that in fact destroys all the still standing death eaters leaving the Orichalcos to claim their souls.. However, Voldemort still lives and well, lets just say he isnt too happy.. He comes to us in a flash and with the elder wand under his control, he gets past everyone before hitting Harry with the killing curse before he knew what hit him.. Harry then drops to the ground as Voldemort says "Yes I have done it! Harry Potter is dead, I win even though all of you are still alive! I still have many loyal death eaters after you deicimated my entire army so you might as well all surrender and allow the Great Leviathan to be revived a 2nd time!" Lots of the team break down in tears so I yell "Wait! Oh Voldyfartpants, you forgot just one little detail.. Did you feel something die once you hit Harry with the killing curse? Well, heres the fact I have been able to confirm: Harry was the last horcrux as you killed his parents right before attempting to kill him, thats why he can speak snake and why he was insistent on not joining Slytherin house.. The prophecy isnt fulfilled yet, it can go either way and what do you know? Harry is awake and ready to go! Alright Voldemort, lets see what will win: love or power, good or evil, bravery or cunningness, ect!" He reacts with "No it cannot be! Alright Harry Potter, lets have a fight that will be remembered as the end of the resistance against me once I win!" Harry doesnt say anything and just starts fighting against Voldemort.. All of us step way back allowing a large open space for the duel to determine it all..

Voldemort begins by unleashing a infernal fury which Harry defends against with a shield spell.. Harry then casts the disarming charm which is counter with the torture curse causing a large boom to be heard! Voldemore fires illegal curse after ilegal curse at Harry in an attempt that bring him down but Harry even though he doesnt have the 2nd most powerful wand even is able to block the attacks while I cheer for Harry with the words "Come on Harry! You can kick Voldemort`s behind! Although he was able to get so many loyal death eaters through various means and has the greatest wand doesnt mean he will automatically win! Show him what for!" Harry nods and then uses the patronus charm against Voldemort who counters with the killing curse, the 2 spells destroying each other in the blink of an eye.. Voldemort goes on the offensive once again and fires all kinds of curses to try to get Harry with any of them at all but sadly for him, Harry is prepared, using non-magical dodging techiques, hiding spots, and counter attacks to make himself completely unharmed by the barrage of spells! All of us cheer loudly at Harry`s awesome defense and reflexes right as he strikes back at Voldemort with a bunch of spells, one even giving Voldemort rainbow hair that keeps changing color to the amusement of us all as he stops most of Harry`s spells that arent that.. In an attempt to distract Voldemort, me and some others form a circle mosh pit moshing to absolutely nothing except the sounds resulting from the fight! We make sure to circle mosh in a way that we still see the battle but also look even more distracting and mosh effectively!

The diversion actually works allowing Harry to hit Voldemort with some spells that do some damage forcing Voldemort to fire a whole range of spells in response immediately after! Greatly angered, Voldemort tries to drown Harry with water but again, due to Harry`s smart thinking and my stupid mosh pit thing, this falls apart and fails extremely quickly! Voldemort then puts his all into a superpowered killing curse which is countered by a supercharged disarming charm for Harry.. Harry`s attack thanks to Voldemort being a little distracted and weakened is able to break through the killing curse and with love being infused in its power, the spell destroys Voldemort`s body, meaning the end of Voldemort forever and ever! We all start to celebrate but I get a strange feeling right as the ground begins to shake and yell at the team with the words "I dont think we get to party just yet, the ground is shaking, something big is coming and if it is what it is, Im not loooking forward to whats to happen now.." I finish my yelling as we hear a roar and spot the Orichalcos turn into a green beam that hits the lake of all things.. The ground starts to shake more violently so much so that I end up having to hold onto Isaac to not lose my balance and fall to my death as he holds onto Fluffy leading to a chain of individuals keeping others from falling.. I groan as the all so not fun to see Great Leviathan bursts from the lake and take to the skies for a second before surrounding the area in front of us.. Just as I see something in the area Dartz was in Yugioh Season 4 after he gave his soul to the Leviathan, Carlos exclaims looking at the same thing "Hey what is that zit on the monster thing?"

Dominic replies "Logistically speaking based on the area it is on, the similar destructions of the bodies of Dartz and Voldemort, and the rise of the Great Leviathan right after both villains lost their bodies, I can conclude that my hypothesis that Voldemort merged with the Great Leviathan after his destruction.. The facts only match up to that conclusion, there is no other possible explanation.." Captain Blaster adds "Arr! I saw a bunch of energy orbs go into that monster.. Looks like we have just one more challenge to face in this here world, arr, I will plunder that dragon!" Voldemort`s voice echos throughout the area as he says "Hello mudbloods, hybrid freaks, blood traitors, half bloods, and more, it is time to put an end to this! Even though I died again and my body was destroyed, I fused myself with the Great Leviathan which has absorbed all the souls of those dead or defeated in this 2nd Wizarding War! The great power of the Orichalcos came into my hands after I found the last fragment of the stone to exist! With its power and the power of the souls, I will kindly ask all of you to join me as part of the Great Leviathan forever! Now that you have no choice in the matter anyway! I will rule this world and kill all mudbloods, muggle, squibs, half bloods, hybrid freaks, and blood traitors soon enough!"

After he finishes talking, a bunch of gross icky things come out of the Great Leviathan and grab each and every one of us without much effort or struggle.. I exclaim "Well we are absolutely fu-.. Come on, thats the 3rd or 4th time societial influence has almost made me curse today.. Anyway, we are kind of doomed now, the hold is so strong.." I end up being the first of us all to be forced into the Great Leviathan where large numbers of souls already are.. I feel compressed as souls completely surround me.. Shortly thereafter, I am joined by all of my teammates who are near me now.. Hermione states "I think Voldemort is gonna now start destroying what we love.. I dont have a plan, does anyone have a plan?" I reply "Nope, not even my brains can bust us out of here today.. How about you Captain Blaster?" Captain Blaster answers with "Me neither, I am so sorry to let yer all down yer nice landlubbers, arr.. I reckon that one of the Wacky Clown`s strange ideas can get us all out of here.. Seriously, Wacky Clowns, do any of yer have any bright ideas? Tell us arr!" Pickle Rick Not An Alien replies for them all with the words "No, nothing, we cant even think of a single word to go off of even though our personalities should have us come up with insane ideas quickly.. How else would be good with coming up with ideas? Oh I know, hey Brayden, do you the all mighty Great Sage have any ideas that could cause some amazing exploits?"

Brayden responds with "I appreciate the compliment but I shall never wish for those sort of compliments, it can corrupt even the likes of me over time.. Sadly, I am drawing blanks for ideas, my magic isnt powerful enough to even just me out of here.. Atem, I trust you as a person so I shall ask you my friend: what kind of ideas do you have if any at all?" Atem answers right away saying "Even though we have become pretty close and you inspire me, there are no ideas that come to mind for me.. The only person on our team I can think of now that has even just one idea is everyone`s favorite scientist, Dominic! What do you say Dominic, have any ideas we should know about?" Dominic shakes his head no and as an ironic opposite of his laid back nature exclaims "Ahh! I have no ideas! This isnt possible, eek! Calm Dominic calm.. I feel better.. All I know is that there is a thick magical aura coming off of the Great Leviathan who just swallowed the elder wand just now.. We are legit screwed, the SDL will take over the multiverse, Voldemort will kill 99% of this world`s population, and we will cease to exist.. Im sorry to say but our only hope is help from the least expected sources.. There is just so much power in the Great Leviathan right now.." Suddenly, a bright light consumes us all from out of nowhere.. When I open my eyes and see me and the whole team floating over a familiar place I cant quite remember why it is familiar.. Carlos looks down and freaks out saying "Where are we and why are we floating? Im afraid of heights!"

A soft once again familiar voice speaks from who knows where stating "Welcome, heroes of this world and the human world.. Enter the palace, we need all of you.." Atem, remembering the last time he was here as I realize where exactly we are says "Ive been here before with Yugi.. Follow our lead, everyone, we know what to do.." They casually just use their arms to float downwards and eventually, we are all in the palace where the iconic Dark Magician Girl awaits with 3 warriors turned to stone.. Noticing this, Captain Blaster exclaims "Arr! This is one of those hero connects with a duel monster things isnt it so why are there only 3?! Explain yourself magician landlubber, arr!" Kaiba adds "Yes tell us, I got a company to run!" She replies "Settle down you two.. It is true there are only 3 duel monsters turned to stone but they arent just any monsters, they are the legendary knights: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos which Seto, Yugi and Atem, and Joey are bound to as they are the chosen ones.. I know pharaoh that you and Yugi havent seen Joey for months and that info was updated.. He is with all of you of course.. Anyway, why I had all of you be transported into this world is as time goes by, your powers which have all been lost to the Great Leviathan`s growing strength and all of you stand together as one force.. The 3 knights were turned to stone months back after they successfully fended off the Great Leviathan from this world in the process being turned to stone.. Yugi and Atem, Joey, and finally Seto, you must reconnect with the knights who served you in order in reawaken them.."

Kaiba groans but agrees while the other 3 just politely nod and go reconnect.. To our amazement, the knights slowly regain color as we all watch on in awe.. Carlos actually tears up saying "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! I cry!" Professor Sprout replies "Hey dear, do you need a tissue?" Carlos nods and so she gives him a tissue while many of us have bemused facial expressions very evident.. Right after, Ron, Lupin, Shadow, me, Madeline, The Wacky Clowns(of course those idiots tear up), Fluffy, and McGonnagall join him in tearing up with all of us also accepting tissues from Professor Sprout as well.. After we all calm down, the color is still slowly returning to the knights causing Ron to exclaim "What the bloody hell is taking so long?" I give him a look and reply "Things take time ya know, just chill please.. But honestly, Im bored.." I then start screaming the theme to Jeopardy, which is famous for being used in scenes of waiting for something to happen.. And no, dont even get me started on all that Jeffpardy nonsense even though its so funny.. Once Im done sounding like a Death Metal/Grindcore moron, the knights are finally free of the seal they were trapped in with Timaeus saying "Greetings heroes, we are the legendary knights of Atlantic and we will today help all of you stop that Lord Voldemort and the Great Leviathan who should have never been awakened once again.."

Critias adds "Together we stand, our power united as one makes evil flee and the good feel safe!" Hermos states "Dont forget, we are at your service!" As the bright light starts appearing once again, Dark Magician Girl says to us all "Good luck heroes, let destiny be on your side.. You are our only hope now.." As soon as her statement is finished, the bright light fully clouds my vision and I am knocked out.. I wake up once again in the belly of the Great Leviathan(where all souls go once absorbed by the beast) and look around, noticing auras around Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, and Joey(who apparently was defeated by a death eater while I was being kidnapped and ended up being right by all of us once the Great Leviathan forced us into its belly we just didnt notice until this very minute) which suddenly vanish only for a cut going into the Great Leviathan`s stomach to be made by most likely the legendary knights and act as a sort of white hole, sucking all of us out of the stomach of the Great Leviathan.. Dumbledore remarks "I bet you a pack of Bertie Botts that the legendary knights are more powerful than us as they managed to cut into the Great Leviathan, freeing us.."

This causes Dominic to say "Nah, Id say through betting a beaker full of liquid gold that its more of them being more effective on harming the Great Leviathan.. Meh, stratch that, what matters is that they freed us and we can actually fight the Great Leviathan.." We all cant help but agree with Dominic`s point so we all get ready to fight, being refreshed by the time we spent trapped which allowed us to ironically recover.. Voldemort hisses saying "You escaped?! Those knights were supposed to be forever trapped in stone, its not fair, I was this close to levelling Hogwarts but my plans have been ruined.. Oh well, my loyal followers within Hogwarts offered their souls up to the Orichalcos once they realized I had been defeated.. Lets dance shall we, all of you are so little now, I will win this time!" I chuckle saying "Haha, what a joke, you are so overconfident, you wont be able to win very easily! Lets show him that everyone!" The Great Leviathan roars and unleashes a fierce blast from its mouth meant to vaporize any life form it comes into contact with.. Me and some others however just in time set up a shield kind of reminding me of the card Draining Shield as the shield absorbs all of the blast before shattering in an instant.. Many of us counterattack through various means including me and Isaac teaming up to see how much damage our powers would do if infused into a bunch of shurikens! Traces of our many powers can be found in each shuriken which is thrown from a sneaky spot at the Great Leviathan!

This actually does some great damage so I fist bump with Isaac then exclaim "We did it! We showed Voldemort what for through friendship and teamwork! Lets see how much more awesome stuff we can pull off when we combine our powers, strengths, and abilities!" Isaac replies "It really was awesome bro lets do it!" Similar to what Mew Ichigo and Dragon Knight Yugi can pull off in the fanfiction series Dragon Knight Reborn by Dragonknight15 can do in some aspects, me and Isaac shout together whilst combining some of our signature attacks "Infernal Ninja Warrior Moon Strike!" This attack is intiated after some others are hit by a powerful aggressive tail whip from the Great Leviathan so it acts as avenging while also actually not only doing really good damage but also disorients the intimidating monster.. Dominic suddenly out of nowhere gets a sly smirk on his face as the Great Leviathan readies another attack whilst saying "Dont worry everyone, I can take this attack on my own, just you watch!" I raise an eyebrow at this but allow it just as everyone else does so he then moves in the direct path of the attack and gets the full experience of the attack..

Dominic collapses to the ground only to get back up looking completely unharmed while yelling excitedly "Yes my thing worked! I used my black hole attack amplified with some technology to supposedly hit me only for it to be completely redirected to a single death eater anywhere in the world who is most likely erased from the world now! Im usually not like this but today, all this action even excites me of all miis! Lets start a counterattack everyone!" Deciding to collab more with Isaac(now I just feel like when fighting alongside Isaac, the Godflesh of a team of heroes since we are a duo backed up with something and all that stuff), I create the biggest fireball I can possibly can and Isaac takes out one of his katanas which I then release the fireball to combine with it causing Isaac`s katana to be flaming hot dangerous which he then throws as we yell at the same time in a Hardcore Punk influenced way "Rapid Fire Katana Throw!" It in fact pierces into the Great Leviathan leaving a mark plus an area of charred monster skin as the katana magically returns to Isaac and the Great Leviathan is slightly weakened and distracted for a few short seconds.. I spot an attack starting to be built up by the Great Leviathan so I call out to the entire team with the words "Hey everyone! Lets thrawt another attack through unconventional means! We still have all kinds of throwable and usable junk from our so called party earlier so lets see what it can all do to an attack of the size of what is about to be used with an intent to destroy us all!" The entire team finds the idea to be great so we quickly summon all the stuff and throw it all as quickly as possibly as the Great Leviathan`s latest attempt to fry us is released and the stuff actually is surprisingly strangely extremely effective, completely blocking the attack but all of the stuff is destroyed as a result..

Using the shock reaction from Voldemort and the Great Leviathan as a means to launch another decent attack, me and Isaac plot together a little bit before coming up with a rather unusual but powerful attack so Isaac quickly throws a shuriken as fast as he can while I let out the most high pitched and air piercing Death Metal scream I can pull off at the same time leading to us shouting in unison "Air Breaking Force!" The compressed pressure and power from the 2 moves work together in harmony and actually manage to destroy all the air in an area extending to 10 inches from any area of the Great Leviathan`s body which does a lot of damage to our satisfaction as other attacks also hit home, leading to another weakening of the great monster! This directly causes a counterattack which destroys all duel monsters summoned since the beginning of the last part of this final battle weakening some of our group a little bit including me.. Clutching my chest, I whince a little before letting out a determined howl(Im still in my fursona form) and teaming up with Isaac to attack at the same time with our respective kinds of swords! Together, we fully fuse(not unlike how fused Industrial music and Extreme Metal became in Godflesh`s sound that Industrial Metal was born from such an unexpected fusion of genres) our 2 best sword attacks that are possible right now while saying with excitement at the same time "Darkeye Tactical Point Blank Spiral Mayhem!" The fusion attack hits the Great Leviathan before Voldemort can even see the attack coming and causes significant damage and power drain to you know by now!

I high five Isaac and tell him "We are such an unstoppable duo together! This will come in handy in the future against the SDL and his minions! And why do I feel like some real stuff is about to happen?" He replies "Yeah bro, I agree with it all.. The air feels so weird.." Voldemort on cue laughs saying "You fools! You think me and the Great Leviathan are done for but what you dont know is we can transcend into a new level where there will be no hope for victory for any of you! I draw from the Orichalcos itself, the Corrupted Light, the power of the Barians, holes in space-time, undead energy, the torture of wizards under my rule, the Earthbound Immortals, and the Society Of Light to unlock a new form where I will truly be master of the Great Leviathan! Your attacks will soon be nothing to me and I will take my well deserved victory! All degeneracy such as blood traitors, furries, metalheads, punks, half bloods, disgusting hybrids, homosexuals, and more will die at my hand! Might even keep homophobes and other similar groups around when Im through with all of you! The elder wand remains mine and soon, its true power will help me win!"

A hole in the sky appears which the Great Leviathan flies into which then closes.. A minute later after a crazy out of nowhere storm, the hole reopens with a great release of energy which then shrinks down into the Great Leviathan which now evolved looks really really freaky.. The evolution changed the Great Leviathan so drastically its best to just refer to it as Voldemort as Voldemort`s face is on the head, the beast is pale white with lots of black and purple as well.. Im about to throw up from the site due to how horrific Voldemort looks speaking of him, he says "Yes I have become the greatest and most true form I have ever had! I have so much power in me none of you even together can beat me!" Atem replies with a smirk "That may be but lets see how you like many duel monsters and some divine beings plus the legendary knights of Atlantis!" After the words are spoken, millions of duel monsters come forth from the duel monsters world as the Egyptian Gods appear, Slifer and Ra from the sky and Obelisk from the very ground itself! Carlos cant help but say while laughing and mocking Voldemort in the same way a Miitopia Twerky mocks miis "Hey Voldemort, you goofed hard and now youre gonna get it!"

He replies "Silence mudblood! I will kill you first! Die! Final Punishment!" Carlos being Carlos simply dodges the attack easily while saying "Hup!" obviously angering Voldemort! All of us including the monsters attack Voldemort at once leading to some heavy damage and weakening to him but he remains strong and murderous as ever.. Voldemort at this point has had enough and he uses his massive power to send attack after attack at us which basically means we are in a rock and a hard place.. To our relief, a hooded figure with a scythe defends all of us from the attacks and saves our lives! Voldemort angrier than ever demands of the figure "Who are you and why did you keep me from victory?! I almost had them then you got in my way!" The figure replies calmly in a haunting way "It was none of their times yet and you, wielder of the Orichalcos were never supposed to obtain it in the first place.. I am the Grim Reaper aka Death.. A mysterious group of individuals who have dodged me for centuries allowed for a shard of the Orichalcos to survive and with it, the Great Leviathan therefore defying destiny.. You will be punished accordingly once you are defeated of which is very near.. I only intervene when someone is surviving beyond their time or is dying before their time so dont get any ideas mortals, I will only step in should I have to.." The Grim Reaper then disappears and I order an attack with the words "Everyone, lets do some damage while Voldemort is still stunned! Go go go!" We all attack at once, dealing quite a lot of damage as a result..

Voldemort being fed up of that happening evily laughs while saying "Oh sorry fools but most of you are about to be unable to fight me so I challenge the legendary knights and the gods to a showdown in the sky, let this be the decider in this long draining battle and war!" The gods and knights accept the challenge so they take to the skies at the same time as the Great Leviathan who strikes first with a powerful wave of energy that is blocked by the fists of Obelisk very quickly.. Voldemort groans very dragon like and unleashes a fusion of the killing curse, the corrupted light, the Orichalcos, and finally, the elder wand.. This only does minor damage to the knights and gods as Voldemort was greatly weakened after lots of fighting beforehand! Slifer lets out a Thunder Force attack as Ra goes into Phoenix mode, Obelisk uses Fists Of Fury, and the knights unite into one and unleash an attack of their own while Voldemort uses all of his remaining strength in one final attack that would end up deciding the end of the war and battle and the winners and losers of it all.. It seems like Voldemort is gonna win but the tides turn as Voldemort starts getting overpowered and eventually, explodes right in front of us causing the monsters to all return to the duel monsters world and us claiming victory! The sky which had become so dark at the beginning of the battle returns to a normal calm morning sky and many death eaters regain their souls but before they can try anything, several of us combine some of the rest of whats left of our strength to trap em all in a magical cage..

Looking at the destruction and masses of bodies everywhere, I exclaim "Look at all this carnage, we will need some serious help to get it all sorted not to mention reforming the ministry and Hogwarts plus helping rebuild all throughout the wizarding world.." Despite this, Im just exhausted but happy and relieved.. I go hug both Isaac and Austin as a result of my emotions and then Dumbledore asks a pressing question to me "So now that your services are no longer needed, are you gonna go back to where you came from now?" I reply "No, as the leader of the Justice Enforcers, I proclaim that we are gonna stick around just a little longer to finish the school year off.. We have learned all the material needed to be learned throughout 7 years condensed into a semester and some weeks.. It is exam preparation time isnt it?" "Oh yes but, I believe we all deserve a short break so classes are cancelled today and tomorrow! Come on, let us begin cleaning up and could you summon your vampires for me?" I nod and call em up right away with them appearing a few seconds later! Before I begin helping with the effort to fix up Hogwarts, I hit up Griphook to see if hes avaliable to come have a very short meeting with me.. Of course, he appears on the spot and says to me "So it looks like you and the others saved the world.. Congrats and what is it that you wish to discuss with me" I respond right away saying "Hows Diagon Alley, is it banged up, did anyone die?"

"No, we were all just forced into hostage like situations by death eaters until the war ended and yes everyone in Diagon Alley was forced into this with Olivander being forced to share info about the elder wand to Voldemort just late last night.. He and everyone else are fine though, no one died but with the collapse of the ministry following the defeats of key members, there is some chaos that needs to be dealt with.." "Oh okay, could you help get the previous ministry government back into the country for me?" "Yeah, I will see you again sometime soon!" I then think to myself about whats gonna happen after I and the others leave Hogwarts.. Realizing that we need to help fix a lot before we leave and that the position of Muggle Studies will be empty once again, I make a mental note to use some time tomorrow to outline lesson plans for whoever will take my place as Muggle Studies Professor so they can continue the truthful teachings about non magicals and non magical life.. After thinking about that, I go help out by transporting the dead bodies with the vampires to St. Mungos which recently had to expand due to overflowing capcity.. However, since people like Weevil finally got their souls back, they were taken into our custody until the ministry would be reformed.. After the bodies are all sent there, I then work on bringing back the destroyed stone soldiers with McGonnagall and Sprout so Hogwarts has an army ready to go in case of any future invasions.. After they are all brought up, I work on rebuilding the collapsed bridge entrance with the likes of Fluffy, Dominic, Captain Blaster, Harry, and Dumbledore.. Once we are done with that, I approach Dumbledore with the question "Hey so the elder wand is destroyed now, what are you supposed to do?"

He replies "I will remain as headmaster of Hogwarts but will use other means to perform magic and will eventually go into retirement but not anytime soon, I still have some years left in me after all! Care for a lollipop?" Ironically, I had reverted to my normal form to help rebuild stuff as Blaze himself REALLY LOVES candy even more so than me but I accept his offer and he hands me a cherry one while saying with a wink "I hear cherry is your favorite so here is a cherry one!" I reply "Thanks Dumbledore! Im glad we managed to set aside our differences and get you out of brainwashing phase.. It is so much better having you as a friend then an enemy, you have no idea! No surprise you connect more with Brayden though haha!" As we are talking, I hear some arguing going on between a peeved Carlos and a unfazed Fluffy Afro so I ask "Guys, what is going on?" Carlos replies angrily "Oh nothing just Fluffy taking my food!" Fluffy defends himself saying "I literally only took a small bite.." I say to Carlos "Dude chill out!" "No YOU chill out! You are butting in, its between us two keep out! I dont wanna hear a word from you right now!" "Wow, I never thought Id see this.. Alright, someone got any food? I am not gonna willingly knock out someone again not after last year with the Wacky Clowns.. And I dont need to hear a long continous exchange of words that ultimately lead to nothing while Im trying to do some thing else seriously, its distracting.." Dominic giggles like a trickster and holds up a cookie for Carlos to see causing him to calm down and exclaim "COOKIE?! I want it now! Please give it to me Dominic!"

He does so and Carlos eats it then apologizes stating that he overreacted due to his brain not functioning.. My brain would have not worked either in terms of thinking if the argument kept going on and on of course.. Anyway, we all resume helping clean up with all battle damage being reversed a few minutes later! Dumbledore then says to all of us "Students and professors, I have some good news, the previous ministry administration is back in power and ready to be involved in court cases against all surviving death eaters most of whom we have captured already.. Lets get them to the ministry right away!" All of us like the sound of that so we of course comply and work together to get all the death eaters to the custody of the ministry! We return to Hogwarts heroes as most students who didnt fight greet us in front of the Great Hall once we get back! Fred and George who didnt get to fight tell us they have thrown together one of the biggest parties Hogwarts has ever seen which turns out to be true as the whole Great Hall is full of party stuff!

Wizarding band The Weird Sisters are even performing in a Heavy Metal style a song called "Voldemort Is No More" while some students have already formed their own little mosh pit to fully enjoy the song! I cant help but join in and the rest of the party is great with a huge lunch and a pretty large dinner before it ends! It of course was a great time and the whole school now know all the future plans for Hogwarts that were decided earlier! There is just one more activity for the night: a casual Qudditch match where anyone is welcome to join with the limits being 2 teams with one seeker and captain each and the normal school and the Qudditch rules! The team I end up joining for the one off fun match ends up being called Rainbow Unicorn Farts for some reason while the other team calls themselves The Wonky Trolls.. We all laugh at the team names before beginning the match! Early on, I cause some vital moves that put my team in the lead only for that lead to be taken by the other team eventually leading to the other team to win therefore kicking our butts.. Its all in good fun though, all Voldemort followers within Hogwarts student or not were all sent to the ministry to be tried.. We all then retire to bed, what a great way to end the day!

 **Authors Notes: Wow, what a great chapter this ended up being! I hope you like the inclusion of new elements of things into the story which will have an impact on the last chapters of The Saga Of Fun Land! This chapter may seem like the perfect way to end the story but, there will be one more chapter: a goodbye chapter where you will learn the impacts of the war and rebuilding plus watch as our heroes say farewell to each other supposedly never seeing each other again.. Im frankly surprised how fast I managed to write the last couple thousand words, its crazy! Please note that many of the characters in this story are either main characters of The Saga Of Fun Land or are added on later on in the story! This was a really fun chapter to write despite the issues that impacted the speed of this coming out but alas, all the effort was worth it in the end! And dang, this story has over 750 views now, thats rad! Okay Im done, see ya readers for the next one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Miis Go To Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 17: A Door Closes, Depature From The Wizarding World**

 **Date: May 22nd, 2019**

 **Authors Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to the last chapter of this story.. I cant believe that this has over 850 reads! Yeah I said 750 last chapter but I forgot it was over 850 instead oh well.. With the end of this story, it opens up two extra long The Saga Of Fun Land chapters and a brand new story to be released starting November! I got a lot to do this month so lets begin!**

All of us students and staff at Hogwarts gather for the last feast of the year and for some of us, the last feast at Hogwarts forever.. Once everyone and everything is settled, Dumbledore adresses us all saying "It is at last the final day of the school year.. Many rough things have happened but we have entered a new era: an era without fear of Voldemort, an era where magical creatures and us magical people can live together side by side without any fear of being arrested! We must acknowledge all the efforts so many have put in to allow us to be here today together.. Students and staff alike have shown unity and strength in a time of turmoil in a way that will be talked about for many years to come.. Now, I want to congradulate Ravenclaw on winning the Qudditch cup, the other teams even the recently greatly strengthened Hufflepuff team didnt see them coming.. Moving on, a staff member of ours will be leaving Hogwarts after only being on the staff since around November.. I will let him take over to explain why so Kind Warrior Adam as many call you, would you mind coming up here?"

Knowing that I am being called up for obvious reasons, I stand up and walk to where Dumbledore stands and get talking right away with the words "Well, this year has been a wild ride! We disposed of Voldemort and all that but, since the school year is over and Hogwarts no longer requires my efforts, I will be resigning my post effective immediately.. It has been a thrill to educate and help as a teacher, learn and build friendships as a student, and give bad people a lesson they will never forget as a warrior but, I must go.. I leave behind lesson plans and manuals for the Muggle Studies teacher before me who will also succeed me in that post.. In addition, I helped bring about changes to wizarding society which will stick around for a long time.. I leave you with this parting message: an evil greater than Voldemort ever was will eventually target not just the wizarding world but this entire planet as well, the Supreme Dark Lord Lucifer.. Get ready to defend yourselves as his army are pretty annoying to deal with but wizarding magic is really good against them.. One more thing, Im proud of everyone for getting through studying for the exams and then doing them! I myself had to take the NEWT along with those on my team who are departing with me but dont fear, we are going on the Hogwarts Express and returning to where we first appeared in this world.. Farewell all and may Hogwarts keep being great! Back to you Dumbledore!"

I sit back down as Dumbledore states "I have one more announcement before I let you all eat.. It is time to tally the points for the House cup.. The unified Hogwarts house will not count as there have been changes to it agreed to by its founders for you see: it will function only as a safe place where anyone of any house can sleep, study, or just about anything in an attempt to continue sparking the unity Hogwarts has recently finally obtained.. Anyway, Ravenclaw is in first place with 658 points, Gryffindor in 2nd with 627 points, Hufflepuff in 3rd with 567, and Slytherin in last with 524 points.. But we must take into account the heroic acts of many students in the Battle Of Hogwarts some 3 weeks ago.. With the heroism displayed, something that in the history of Hogwarts has never happened before, I happily announce the winner or rather winners of the House cup to be all 4 houses with an astonishing 844 points each! Now, the decorations will be changed to for the first time elements of all 4 houses! That is all.." We all cheer and clap right after of course! Anyway, I must address a few things: what exactly happened since last time? I asked Helga Hufflepuff why some predictions she told me and others didnt exactly come true, she said a strange force of evil tried to interfere and only managed to distort some of the predictions.. In addition, the ministry tried every living Voldemort follower and sent them all to Azkaban for a number of charges such as: treason, murder, conspiracy to overthrow, attempted murder, and property damages..

Also, all damaged places in the wizarding world were either demolished or repaired with the former site of Malfoy Manor becoming a memorial for all those who died fighting against Voldemort in the past 20 or so years and Dumbledore obtained a new pretty powerful wand as Harry disposed of the remains of the elder wand and handing the resurrection stone(which he found) to the ministry who safely stored it away in the department of mysteries.. Back to the present, Austin out of nowhere gives me a hug and a kiss while saying "Youre such a cutie especially as Blaze!" I reply with "Aww that warms my heart! Come here you energetic and destructive but soft lover! Im really cute not gonna deny that but I think Equestrian ponies are cuter!" "Wait what?! The ponies from that show you shamelessly watch as Spidey has told me?" "Yep! Now then, lets eat and we can talk again later after we give personal goodbyes to the staff that being after we perform here in the band for the last time! After that, we pack up our stuff and leave!" He loves that idea and we quickly gather up everyone who is going to depart this world with us so we can all eat together! The food that I eat is the best food I have tasted since starting to attend Hogwarts which is quite a shock for me.. After we finish eating, I summon a microphone and say to the whole of the Great Hall "We are about to gather our things, say goodbye, and leave but we are gonna do one thing before that so who is ready to rock n roll? If you are, say yeah in the most rock n roll voice you can because it is the last time we shake the floor of this place with some music! Everyone who doesnt wanna stick around to say goodbye to us or watch/hear the performance can leave now for we have quite the song to perform: The Future Looks Brighter! We wrote this song specifically for this so get ready! Hit it Brayden! Austin, lead the guitar attack, lets give this our all!" By this point, everyone who wants to stick around are the only ones left so Brayden starts things out with some drumming with Austin and the others joining in on guitar followed by me on my guitar!

All of us in the band sing together the lyrics to the song which are "Today a new era of hope has risen from the ashes of the destruction that came before! We gave this world a future that looks brighter! The grass is greener, the people and animals appear much more happy and free! And to think, this world was almost taken over by a tyrant who was destroyed in his attempts to take over every time and now he no longer exists! Hope for a better life, a better future is stronger than its ever been! Evil left its mark but its slowly healing away as we continue to pick up the pieces and give new life to the world! Together as one, we fought them all and succeeded! No longer shall fear rule this land, freedom and equality will! The Enlightenment lives on! Welcome the new age of peace! We gave this world a future that looks brighter! The darkness paid for its crimes and now the people get to decide what becomes of this world once again without interference from truly dark forces! And many more people and creatures get to live to tell the tale of everything! Today a new era of hope has risen from the ashes of the destruction that came before! We gave this world a future that looks brighter! The grass is greener, the people and animals appear much more happy and free! And to think, this world was almost taken over by a tyrant who was destroyed in his attempts to take over every time and now he longer exists! Hope for a better life, a better future is stronger than its ever been! Evil life its mark but its slowly healing away as we continue to pick up the pieces and give new life to this world! Together as one, we fought them all and succeeded! No longer shall fear rule this land, freedom and equality will! The Enlightenment lives on! Welcome the new age of peace! We gave this world a future that looks brighter! The darkness paid for its crimes and now the people get to decide what becomes of this world once again without interference from truly dark forces! And many more people and creatures get to live to tell the tale of everything! However, we must leave this world, our duties have been fufilled.. We appreciate the friendships we have made but we must go maybe we`ll cross paths again.. Tomorrow is a new day to start a new time in history, embrace that fact and remember us the way you would now!"

After a bass solo, the song ends and so, me and the others who have to literally leave the world go to the staff and so, we all take turns saying our goodbyes in a one on one way to the staff we enjoyed having around.. To Hagrid I say "Youre class was so exciting even though it was a bit dangerous which Im used to kind of because I attend science class back in my world.. You are the best giant I have ever gotten a chance to meet, your magical creatures and smarts did some big blows to the efforts of the death eaters in the final battle! Just like everyone else, you were essential to victory! Your personality is really something, I really admire you ya know! I will miss you, our paths may cross again only time will tell!" He replies "You have made me tears drop, that was so moving! Even though you werent in my lessons for too many days, I found you to be pleasant to have even when we didnt see eye to eye in which you kept to yourself and your friends but paid attention anyway! I know you may get this thing a lot but, you are really special in many ways even if you have what them muggles call social anxiety.. Promise me this, never forget who you are, who you love, and what you have done for long and make sure to kick that SDL to the curb!"

I nod and move onto Professor Sprout with the words "Well professor, I enjoyed having you around, our similarities really made the difference! The fact that you sided with me in the others so quickly was amazing, you are not appreciated enough for what you do, you were very vital in the Battle Of Hogwarts and many other things in addition! Hufflepuff house is so much better with you, its sad that I have to leave all my positions including your house`s Quidditch team captain but I will always be a Hufflepuff for as long as possible, Hufflepuff is in my heart forever, I cant thank you enough for all that you have done!" Sprout replies "You always had a way with words as one of my top students, please do keep studying plant life if you can, you never know when plants may come in handy! You will be deeply missed, no one can ever truly replace you the same of course applying to your team.. Its been so exciting to have you around and watch as you grew and changed! We may never see each other again but I have one more message for you: Dont let Hufflepuff house down, rise from all failures and show all those who oppose you how Hufflepuffs are not a joke, just a misunderstood house! It is of course exciting to have Helga Hufflepuff in the castle as a portrait and I look forward to the future! I wish you the best of luck putting an end to that evil villain you have told me about plenty of times!"

I give her a thumbs up and go to Lupin(who replaced Umbridge as the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher after she was properly disposed of the first time she was taken out) and transform into Blaze right before saying "Its been real Lupin! It felt great to meet someone else who is part wolf! I have always liked you even long before I first met you thats why it was hard for me to battle you before me and Dumbledore made peace.. The kindness you have displayed is something that Im happy about and can totally relate to! Sad that I might never see you again but you never know and the future starts now! It was fun, youre just such a great person that I managed to tame/befriend your inner werewolf then again who can resist a fuzzy toony wolf with an unrivaled innocent look?!" Lupin is estatic and has to gather his thoughts for a second but eventually, he responds with "Never have I ever received such nice words from anyone in such a short time! While I didnt get to see you much in class, you were really great, trying and failing many times but keeping at it! I and my inner wolf self will long for you for so long simply due to probably never seeing you again.. I want you to know just how much of an inspiration to everyone you have been, you made challenging stereotypes simplier and allowed so much freedom while also helping defend against Voldemort and his followers even during the time you and Dumbledore were directly mortal enemies as everyone obviously knows by now.. Remember that no matter where you are, you always got me and the others in spirit! I hope you can take down that monsterous SDL, I believe in you! May we hopefully see each other again someday in the future!"

I fist bump him and move onto McGonnagall having transformed back to my regular form just seconds before saying to her "I really enjoyed having you around, you were great! My favorite moment involving you was how excited you were summoning those stone soldiers before the Battle Of Hogwarts truly began! Though you can be a bit stern, you are very much a great presence in this world! You definitely deserve the title as 2nd in command here at Hogwarts! The fact that you like other staff have done some such kind things is awesome, keep it up and promote a healthy environment here at Hogwarts which may not be perfect but will work just fine!" I actually manage to make McGonnagall blush and she reacts with the words "These are some of the best words a student or otherwise has ever said to me, you remind me of the 3 troublemakers who have saved this school quite a number of times a little bit, I expect you keep improving at what you are trying to! Hogwarts will miss you but we know that we can now do things without you and your team! You have shown unity, friendship, light, and kindness in a place once full of anger, conflict, fear, adn despair.. The wizarding world will forever be in your debt but I know you arent too into that sort of debt stuff so I will let you have a parting message: friendship and teamwork will continue to be the foundations of your success as long as you live and I have no doubt in my mind that the SDL will be defeated at the hands of you and your team! Farewell Adam and keep being you!"

I give her a wide toothed smile before going to one last person for a quick goodbye chat: Dumbledore, starting the conversation by saying to him "Hey wise one! You may have been bad under possession by Voldemort but otherwise, have been amazing! The things you have done over your years have been mostly really good! You make sure to give so much care to others and keep Hogwarts a very safe place, something that was until recently nearly impossible to keep going on! We were once mortal enemies but now, we are pretty darn tight! Time both did and didnt fly by since our unpleasant first meeting but we have helped build a better future for the wizarding world! Keep leading as long as you can for the wizarding world needs as much of you as possible still!" Dumbledore replies "Well it has been an honor having you and the others here at Hogwarts, Im glad we came to a mutual understanding and have compensation passed everywhere! You and Dominic`s plans set up a path that led to a safe today and a hopeful tomorrow! Hogwarts will never forget you and the others for what you have done! And remember, you and all are always welcome back to Hogwarts at any time! Although your appearance in this world and Voldemort`s brainwashing of me destroyed the elaborate destiny plan I created completely, it is perfectly okay as things have come to a close much quicker! Now go and work to defeat that villain for us all, we might be able to find a way to meet you all again to fight against the SDL as a thank you for what you did in this world! Go on now, it is getting close to the departure of the Hogwarts Express! Good luck in your wild adventures!"

I nod and 5 minutes later, I make my way to the Muggle Studies room with the others.. Thankfully, all the students of the class decided to take their gifted computers home with them so, I bring out fresh boxes of more of them to be used in the future by future Muggle Studies students! I pack up all my things while the others pack up their things(all these things Im referring to are the stuff we have in the classroom, not the stuff in our house dorms, we will get that soon enough)! After reverting the classroom to a for the most part original state, I comment "Well this is where we educated others and made many memories.. I will miss this classroom, it was really fun to teach Muggle Studies now lets get the rest of our stuff so we can get on the Hogwarts Express!" Everyone nods so we move as fast as we possibly can to the united Hogwarts house and after Lauren decides to leave all the kitchen stuff even the food and ingrediants, we all get to work packing up all of our stuff! After we get all of our stuff, I break down and cry saying in between sobs "I usually dont cry because of leaving a place I got so attached to but this is an exception.. I will miss Hogwarts so much, there isnt anything truly just like it.. I used to be like I want to get out of this school ASAP but now, I kind of dont wanna leave it.. Maybe if we dont die and manage to defeat the SDL, we can come back here on a long extended vacation where we stop at many other places too.. I dont know about any of you but I think multiverse savers deserve a long vacation every once in a while am I right? Im trying to be funny but Im too sad for anything I say to be funny.. Its strange how things work but we gotta get to the Hogwarts Express before its too late.. In which case, I believe it leaves in 15 minutes so we gotta get there ASAP.. No more crying from me, we got to go at mad scientist like determination and mad lad speed!"

This causes everyone to go in a bit of a frenzy but Dominic reveals a way to move fast while still having our stuff with us via a handy little spell which we all utlize quickly! Knowing that we`d cause a disaster if we all ran in the same area, we split up to get to Hogsmead station in various ways.. As I run with those I went with, I start trying to imiate the vocals from Napalm Death`s debut album Scum widely believed to have been the first Grindcore album or something like that.. Carlos is laughing a storm as a result of this so he only stops when I finally stop upon arriving to Hogsmead station and reuniting with the others! After most of our stuff is stored away in a safe part of the Hogwarts Express, we get on board and extend literally every compartment to fit all the students plus have lots of space in them still as we somehow managed to beat everyone else on the train! Me, my bandmates, the Wacky Clowns, Isaac`s miis, and Fluffy Afro sit in one compartment and of course, Ron, Harry, and Hermione join us like they did upon departing Kings Cross station in London back in November.. After everyone settles, Hermione says to us "What a school year this was.. I never thought I would find others as interested in logic as I am.. What you introduced to the wizarding world revolutionized so much and you helped us defend ourselves against Voldemort! How can we ever pay you back?"

I reply "Well, you dont have to plain and simple, we dont require of that kind of stuff.. Also, I gotta go use the bathroom pretty badly, I will back very soon.." Everyone in the compartment nod and so, they let me out and I head to the bathroom on the train(I managed to spot it earlier so I was able to find it without any trouble whatsoever).. Once in, I lock the door and as I use the toliets, I think to myself "Well, this really is the end of an era, this world ended up being so very enjoyed even during the moment some homophobe extremists tried killing me and Austin in Domino City, Japan.. The evil has been removed from here, it is time to further focus on life in Fun Land.. Will we ever come back beyond just a visit during a vacation I dont think so but we will see in the future.. Why do I have a feeling someone is gonna try stirring trouble once I leave this bathroom and try to take over the train or something? I really am unsure, I must have Pinkie sense or something.. Oh well, its time to flush the toilet anyway.."

After I exit the bathroom not too long later, I see calamity as Weevil and his bugs stop the train in its tracks.. I exclaim after rushing outside with the team "What is this? No duel monster should be in physical form in this world anymore unless Weevil has a fragment of the Orichalcos somehow.." Weevil laughs with mischief as he says "I dont need Voldemort or Rex with my army poised to take over the world and make it a insect utopia and theres nothing any of you can do to stop me not with my anti-insect barrier that works like insect barrier but keeps non insects away!" Atem sighing at this development invokes the power of despell through the power of the shadows thus destroying the barrier in an instant.. I sweat drop saying "Well that was easy and can we get a break around here? Moving on, lets just exterminate bug boy before he actual becomes decently dangerous and powerful.." Everyone agrees and after the bug army is reduced to nothing before Weevil can even process what I said, Weevil himself is taken down quickly with his soul being forfeit to the hungry shadows(I believe when I first beat him, the shadows took his soul only for the Orichalcos to successfully steal it at an unknown date if I remember correctly).. The ministry comes to take him away and 10 minutes later, we are back in our compartments with the train moving once more.. We continue the talk with Hermione asking a very serious question "So will we ever see any of you again?"

Brayden replies "Highly unlikely, if we never see each other again I on the behalf of the team wish all of you great lives for the rest of your lifespans.. Since we decided to change into normal clothes not too long ago, we dont need to worry about any of that stuff.. It is rather stunning however that the ancient spells managed to not allow non magical society to see Voldemort in his strongest form.. If this world really needs us again, we shall of course be of service but I believe your exploits will be enough to deal with any future conflicts, let me say in advanced farewell our friends.." Ron then asks "What was up with all those bands including your band? I had never seen so many musical groups in my life prior to seeing them all.." Dominic answers this time in his logical way "The combined power of the bands generated has influenced, encouraged, and harmed for when using magic, musicians can deal some serious damage without using a wand or sword.. Extreme Metal in particular causes some crushing damage especially Doom and Death Metal.. Thats all I have on the matter.." Harry says with the words "Why did all of you decide to attend Hogwarts despite a distrust of Dumbledore?" Fluffy answers right away with "We couldnt just let Voldemort take over the world and we honestly needed to learn some magic as we were aware that it would help us in the event evil decided to strike once again which it of course did in the first month of this year after months of relative peace outside of this world.. Thats my take.." We have a long and very lively conversation(I forgot to mention Isaac was in our compartment as well) that even lasts til we arrive at Kings Cross station! After we gather up all our stuff together, we all meet up(Harry, Ron, and Hermione included)..

I then say to the 3 "Well, its been a really fun adventure, the 3 of you will be very much missed by all of us.. Although we didnt see eye to eye originally Ron, we made things right after freeing you from brainwashing! Harry, it feels so great to know I and many others can relate to you so much, not letting fame get to your head and all that.. The Shadow Mages will be returning to Domino City, Japan but have joined us on our Fun Land adventures when we are in that part of the multiverse so no need for us to say bye to them as well! Hermione, its been so refreshing to meet someone who is more logical than even me and possibly Dominic aka you! The 3 of you will do well in life, I promise all of you that, be yourself and figure out life as it goes on with an emphasis on a good life because none of us truly know what days are our death days! Never give in, never give up! Now lets have a group hug and I will let everyone else have some words to you 3, its been a pleasure being your good friends and I wish for a reunion one day in the future!" After the big hug and more talking, we leave the 3 to go wherever they may roam and come to a stop near the entrance to Kings Cross station so the Shadow Mages can properly part ways with us for now at least..

I shake Atem`s hand(even though Im not a huge fan of that but Atem likes them enough so why not) and say "Its been pretty cool attending the same school as an ancient pharaoh! See you and the others in Fun Land for we still have a big journey ahead of us to put an end to the SDL! Yugi, your continued kindness has always inspired me, keep going! Kaiba, Im glad we got to become friends against all of the impossible odds! Ryou, its was great to see you grow as a person! Marik, I enjoyed all your chaos and comedy! Ishizu, thank you for being really helpful, kind, and knowledgable, not enough people appreciate you the way you deserve to be! Now, I will let the others have some words to say and I will speak with all of you quite soon, stay heroic!" After we leave them to wait for the Knight Bus to help them get to London`s Heathrow airport(Harry Potter fanfics ironically being the only reason I ever heard of that airport), we make our way to Diagon Alley for the last time.. Having said goodbye to the goblins the day before, we go ahead and combine our powers to transport us to the various places we need to go to.. Waking up in my bed at my home in my world, I get up right away and get ready for today is the first day of summer vacation if I am remembering correctly..

After fully getting ready for the day, I go up to my bedroom to think since I dont need to use the toliet again for once.. I think to myself "Its pretty funny that Im here where the whole adventure started, I wonder if Austin will drop in for a moment.." Sure enough Austin shows up and hugs me, completely surprising me.. I say to him in a hush voice "Hey, cant believe you are here again now Im sorry to say this but we have to be quiet, I dont want anyone to hear us talk.. What was your favorite memory in the whole adventure?" He replies "Well, its actually a tie in between our best love session and when you encouraged to team to use items, junk, and house appliances in battle!" "Of course haha!"

 **Authors Notes: Woah, cant believe I finished this chapter so fast and that its finally done now.. Although I got not very much feedback, I want to thank all of you for reading and checking this story out.. Go read my others stories except my first one which was completed last year(it lost lots of its logic a few months back) for more fun from me! Im looking forward to creating so much stuff the rest of the year and I hope this story was great enough for you readers, I tried my hardest to make it good despite a blunt "this is terrible" comment after I posted the story to HP Fanfic Reddit early on.. I have had a thrill making this, the song parts and the unconventional/unique parts being among my favorite things to write! I like how I gave another perspective on wizards and their magic through scientific explanations and all that! Okay, thats all I have to say, see ya in other stories all! :D**


End file.
